


Idealny

by MJagiel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJagiel/pseuds/MJagiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst stary, pojawił się kiedyś na forum poświęconym tymże fandomowi. Postanowiłam jednak wrzucić go również i na AO3 - tak na dobry początek.<br/>Utwór o tym, by "rozmawiać" ze sobą, o życiu (gdyż nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci) i by nie robić z niebieskiej firanki pogodnego nieba.<br/>Wszystkim, których wkurzają nadinterpretacje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealny

Czarny samochód mknął opustoszałą szosą pośród ciemności rozdzieranych tylko przez światło błyskawic. Burza trwała w najlepsze, a ciężkie krople deszczu uderzały mocno w szyby, w które wpatrywał się blondwłosy nastolatek.  
\- Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał ze znudzenia, gdy kolejna błyskawica przedarła nocne niebo, jednocześnie zagłuszając lecącą w radio smętną piosenkę.  
\- Już niedaleko, paniczu Naruto - odezwał się ze śmiechem kierowca, jak i osobisty kamerdyner młodego Uzumakiego. - Ciotka na pewno z niecierpliwością panicza wyczekuje.  
\- Tak myślisz, Iruka? - Blondyn oderwał spojrzenie od krajobrazu widocznego za oknem, by przenieść go na siedzącego z przodu brązowowłosego mężczyznę.  
\- Oczywiście, paniczu - zaśmiał się Umino. - I nie masz co inaczej myśleć. Ciotka sama nalegała, byś w końcu przyjechał ją odwiedzić.  
\- No tak, ale czy jej pracodawcy...  
\- Już widać rezydencję rodu Uchiha - wtrącił się mężczyzna, na co Naruto ponownie przykleił nos do szyby, z rosnącym napięciem wpatrując się w powiększającą się miarowo sylwetkę stojącego na wzgórzu budynku.  
Naruto przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
Jego ciotka, a zarazem i matka chrzestna, Tsunade, była nałogową hazardzistką. W wyniku długów, w które popadła, zmuszona była sprzedać swoją posesję wraz z jej przyległościami, i od tamtego czasu wiodła podróżniczy tryb życia. Dopiero niedawno, bo niespełna pół roku temu, przyjęła ofertę pracy w posiadłości rodu Uchiha, pełniąc w niej rolę ich prywatnego lekarza. Poza osobistym pokojem i posiłkami na określone pory, miesięcznie otrzymywała również pokaźne wynagrodzenie, dzięki któremu nadal mogła oddawać się kosztownej przyjemności.  
Nie dalej jak miesiąc temu Tsunade telefonicznie poinformowała Naruto, że z wielką przyjemnością chciałaby zaprosić "do siebie" swojego jedynego chrześniaczka. Po wielu pertraktacjach i zapewnieniach, że jej pracodawca wyraża zgodę na jego odwiedziny, Naruto zdecydował się w końcu przystać na prośbę ciotki i takim oto sposobem jest teraz tutaj, w samochodzie zmierzającym długim podjazdem wprost przed wrota olbrzymiej posiadłości jednego z najbogatszych ludzi w kraju.  
\- Jakie to wielkie - westchnął Naruto, wpatrując się w górujący ponad nim dach z wieżyczkami. - Wygląda jak pałac!  
\- Imponujące, prawda? - odezwał się Iruka, zatrzymując samochód przed schodkami prowadzącymi do drzwi wejściowych, przy których czekał już służący z parasolką, który dystyngowanym krokiem zszedł po stopniach, by otworzyć drzwi przed Naruto.  
\- Witamy w rezydencji rodu Uchiha, paniczu Uzumaki - rzekł oficjalnym tonem mężczyzna, wyciągając parasolkę ponad wyłaniającego się z pojazdu blondyna, nadal wpatrzonego w budynek. - Pańska ciotka już na pana czeka w salonie. Proszę również nie martwić się bagażami i samochodem, panie Umino. Służący odprowadzą pojazd do garażu dla gości, a walizki zostaną przeniesione do państwa sypialń.  
\- Och, dziękuję za fatygę - odparł Iruka z uśmiechem, kłaniając się lekko, ale zaraz zarumienił się pod spojrzeniem obcego mężczyzny.  
\- No cóż - chrząknął lokaj, po czym gestem wskazał drzwi frontowe. - Zapraszamy do środka, paniczu Uzumaki. Nie przystoi stać na zewnątrz przy takiej pogodzie. A zatem...  
Mężczyzna powiódł Naruto i Irukę po marmurowych schodkach w stronę dużych, dębowych drzwi z mosiężną kołatką. W momencie, w którym przekraczali próg Naruto zauważył, że samochód, którym przyjechali odjeżdża, prowadzony przez jednego ze służących, który nie wiadomo skąd się pojawił.  
Wnętrze rezydencji, tak samo jak i jej wygląd zewnętrzny, wionął przepychem i bogactwem. Posadzka była wykonana z białego, polerowanego kamienia, na którym leżał drogi, perski dywan. Ściany, również marmurowe, ozdobione były kosztownymi obrazami znanych malarzy lub wielkimi arrasami, przedstawiającymi mityczne zwierzęta. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowały się drewniane schody wyłożone czerwoną tkaniną, prowadzące na wyższe piętra. Ich pierwsze tralki, stanowiące początek balustrady, pełniły marmurowe rzeźby przedstawiające kobiety - jedna trzymała dziecko na rękach i karmiła je piersią, druga natomiast przygrywała na lutni. Ponad tym wszystkim wisiał kryształowy żyrandol, którego światło odbijało się w marmurowej posadzce.  
\- Pani bardzo lubi otaczać się pięknymi rzeczami - wyjaśnił lokaj, zamykając parasol i oddając go jednej ze służek, stojącej przy drzwiach. - Mogę zabrać panicza płaszcz? - zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź pomógł Naruto pozbyć się jego wierzchniego okrycia. Tak jak i peleryna Umino i parasol, płaszcz również dostał się w ręce służącej, która, kłaniając się, zniknęła za drzwiami.  
\- Proszę tędy. - Lokaj wskazał na pierwsze na prawo drzwi. - Pokażę państwu najpierw posiadłość i apartamenty, a następnie zaprowadzę państwa do panienki Tsunade.  
Naruto spojrzał z uśmiechem na Irukę, powstrzymując się przed parsknięciem śmiechem.  
Nazwanie jego jedynej ciotki panienką było dla niego żartem i jednym wielkim niedopowiedzeniem, gdyż Tsunade może i wyglądała jak dwudziestka, ale w rzeczywistości była starsza od Naruto i Umino razem wziętych.  
Tymczasem lokaj oprowadzał ich już po posiadłości, pokazując jadalnię, salon, pokój dzienny, pokój zabaw, bibliotekę, siłownię, pływalnię, kręgielnię...  
\- A oto pokój panicza - rzekł lokaj, wprowadzając gości do ogromnego pomieszczenia. - Pokój pana Umino znajduje się zaraz za pokojem panicza, po lewej. Wasze bagaże już czekają. Czy zechce panicz spotkać się teraz z panienką Tsunade?  
\- Jestem po bardzo długiej i męczącej podróży. Proszę przekazać mojej ciotce, że spotkam się z nią z samego rana. Teraz chciałbym odpocząć - mruknął Naruto, wchodząc do przydzielonego mu apartamentu i rozglądając się po nim.  
Na środku, przykryte czerwoną jedwabną narzutą, stało olbrzymie łoże z czterema kolumienkami. W jednym rogu pomieszczenia była dębowa szafa, w drugim komoda z barkiem. Pod dużymi oknami stało biurko z widokiem na niknący w ciemnościach ogród. Na prawo od wejścia widniały drzwi prowadzące najprawdopodobniej do łazienki. Również i tutaj z sufitu zwieszał się kryształowy kandelabr, jednakże mniej reprezentatywny niż ten znajdujący się w holu na parterze.  
\- Rozumiem. Czy miałby panicz jeszcze jakieś życzenia?  
\- Nie. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, o której podawane są posiłki.  
\- Oczywiście. Śniadania podajemy o dziesiątej, obiady o drugiej, a kolacje o siódmej. Wszystkie posiłki podawane są w Wielkiej Jadalni na parterze, natomiast podwieczorki o piątej w Salonie Zewnętrznym. Posiłki dla... guwernerów podawane są na godzinę przed posiłkiem państwa w Małej Jadalni. Gdyby chciał pan wiedzieć coś jeszcze, proszę zgłaszać się przez intercom. - Mężczyzna wskazał na małe urządzenie zamieszczone tuż przy drzwiach. - Numer wewnętrzny to sto dwanaście. Jeżeli to już wszystko, to ja pójdę. Przyjemnej nocy życzę. - To mówiąc lokaj skłonił się i opuścił pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Naruto westchnął przeciągle, poluźniając wpijający mu się w szyję krawat garnituru, w który wpakowała go matka jeszcze przed wyjazdem tłumacząc, że musi dobrze wypaść przed zamożnymi gospodarzami. Co z tego, że i tak nie widział nikogo innego z domowników poza służbą? Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że nie ośmieszył się w oczach tego przeklętego formalisty.  
\- Spaać - jęknął Naruto, rzucając się w ubraniu na łóżko. Przycisnął twarz do miękkiej poduszki.  
Kilkugodzinna podróż samochodem dawała mu się we znaki, w dodatku podczas jazdy zdążył się wynudzić monotonnym krajobrazem i smętną muzyką puszczaną w radio. Nawet Iruka nie mógł poprawić mu humoru. A skoro już o Iruce mowa...  
Blondyn przekręcił lekko głowę w bok, by zobaczyć, co robi jego opiekun. Szatyn zabrał się właśnie za rozpakowywanie waliz swojego podopiecznego. Otworzył właśnie szafę, chcąc ułożyć w niej ubrania, gdy nieoczekiwanie zamarł, wpatrując się w jej wnętrze.  
\- Coś się stało, Iruka? - zapytał Naruto, unosząc się na łokciach.  
\- Och, nie, nie! - Umino zaśmiał się, po czym wskazał na wnętrze szafy. - Po prostu w dzisiejszych czasach nawet zwyczajna szafa potrafi mnie zadziwić. Spójrz, Naruto, co za przemyślane rozwiązanie, by wejście do garderoby ukryć w takim miejscu?  
\- Garderoby? - zdziwił się Uzumaki, nagle rozbudzony, i czym prędzej podszedł do mężczyzny. Jego również zaskoczyła ta dziwaczna metoda. I leżąc już w łóżku, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę widocznego za oknem deszczu i błyskawic podejrzewał, że ta rezydencja nie raz go jeszcze zaskoczy.

\- Naruto!  
Chłopak zatrzymał się wpół kroku, rozglądając się po korytarzu.  
Na szczycie schodów, tuż przed nim, stała średniego wzrostu blondynka ubrana w zielony płaszcz z wielkim napisem. Włosy, związane w dwa długie końskie ogony powiewały za nią, gdy zbliżała się do niego energicznym krokiem.  
\- Babcia Tsunade!  
\- Ja ci dam "babcię", nicponiu! - warknęła kobieta, przytulając nastolatka do swojej ponętnej piersi. - Stęskniłam się za tobą.  
\- Ja za tobą również.  
Trwali w uścisku, dopóki gdzieś koło nich nie rozległo się chrząknięcie i syczący głos:  
\- Tsunade, co za mizerniątko poderwałaś? Jeszcze chwila, a będę zmuszony znosić towarzystwo zdesperowanego Jirayi.  
Zarówno Naruto, jak i jego ciotka odwrócili się. Za nimi, oparty o poręcz stał wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy okolonej burzą długich, czarnych włosów. Naruto wzdrygnął się, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że przez kark i barki przewieszonego miał olbrzymiego, brązowego pytona. Co najbardziej go przestraszyło - zwierzę poruszało się i wystawiało język!  
\- Już za późno, Orochimaru. - Cała trójka obejrzała się. Po schodach, ciężko powłócząc nogami wspinał się kolejny mężczyzna, tym razem o całkowicie siwych długich włosach. Na głowie, ponad ciemnymi, błyszczącymi psotnie oczami, miał granatową czapkę-daszek z wielkim napisem WRITER. - Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że upojne noce z Tsunade były tylko moimi urojeniami. Na co mi jej czcze zapewnienia?! Pojawił się młodszy i mnie od razu rzuciła! Ale te jej piersi...  
\- Zamknij się już, stary zboczeńcu! - warknęła Tsunade, podchodząc do rozmarzonego mężczyzny i zdzielając go przez głowę. - Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś, ale ten młody dżentelmen jest moim słodkim chrześniakiem, Uzumaki Naruto.  
\- Nadzieja powróciła! - krzyknął "pisarz" z entuzjazmem, wyrzucając w górę ręce. Po czym zbliżył się do oniemiałego nastolatka i uścisnął mu mocno dłoń. - Jiraya jestem. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu.  
\- Jiraya pisze erotyczne książki - wyjaśniła Tsunade, ponownie podchodząc do chłopca i obejmując go ramionami. - Nie przejmuj się nim. To stary zboczeniec!  
\- Wypraszam sobie! - zakrzyknął oburzony Jiraya, kiwając palcem na wysokości piersi blondynki i kręcąc w zniesmaczonym geście głową. - Jestem poetą! A że czasem zajrzę nie tam, gdzie trzeba...Cóż, taki zawód i jego uroki!  
\- Raczej walory - odezwał się brunet, o którym Naruto zdążył już zapomnieć, a który powolnym ruchem głaskał trójkątny łeb oślizgłego gada. - Dodam, że kobiece.  
\- Ou, Orochimaru pokazuje pazurki - szepnął Jiraya, udając strach. - Wybacz, przyjacielu, że o tobie zapomnieliśmy! Zaraz to naprawię. Otóż, mój drogi Naruto, ten oto przystojny gościu. - Jiraya podszedł do bruneta i chwycił go za ramiona, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na zdegustowany wzrok prezentowanego osobnika. - Ten otóż przystojniacha to Orochimaru, wężowy sannin. Naukowiec, że się tak wyrażę. Jest wciąż do wzięcia - wyszeptał na koniec konspiracyjnie.  
\- Idę na śniadanie - oznajmił nagle Orochimaru, wyswobadzając się z uścisku "przyjaciela" i idąc w stronę Wielkiej Jadalni. Gdy się oddalał, Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że syczał coś do siebie pod nosem.  
\- Wybacz mu, młodzieńcze. To te hormony. Próbuje grać niedostępnego - zażartował szarowłosy, ze śmiechem ruszając za oddalającym się mężczyzną.  
\- A-aha... - mruknął niepewnie Naruto, zastanawiając się, czy w przyszłości lepiej nie zacząć omijać bruneta szerokim łukiem. Był straszny! A w dodatku ten wąż na ramieniu! Brr! Naruto otrząsnął się z nieciekawych myśli. A tak poza tym... - A tak poza tym, to co to jest ten "sannin"? - zapytał, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na Jiraye.  
\- Sannin? - Szarowłosy uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. - Sannini to nasza trójka: Tsunade, Orochimaru i ja. Jako jedyni w całej rezydencji jesteśmy spoza rodu Uchiha, jednocześnie nie będąc służbą. Oczywiście pomijając ciebie. - Poczochrał Naruto po jego i tak odstających w każdą możliwą stronę blond włosach. Nagle zatrzymał się. - O! To od teraz jesteśmy yonninami. Hahaha!  
Jiraya roześmiał się rubasznie w momencie, w którym weszli do jadalni. Od razu w ich stronę podążył lokaj, który poprzedniego wieczora oprowadzał Uzumakiego po rezydencji.  
\- Dzień dobry, panienko Tsunade, panie Jiraya, paniczu Naruto. Śniadanie za chwilę zostanie podane. Pozwolą państwo...  
\- Sebastianie! - krzyknął szarowłosy, chwytając zaskoczonego kamerdynera za barki. - Ja cię proszę! Nie mów tak do mnie! Ja ciebie naprawdę nie rozumiem! Mów po ludzku!...  
\- Stary zboczeniec - prychnęła Tsunade, chwytając chrześniaka pod ramię i prowadząc go do stołu, przy którym siedział już Orochimaru.  
Ogólnie to przy długim, przeznaczonym na kilkanaście osób stole prócz Orochimaru siedziały jeszcze dwie osoby: młoda, ładnie wyglądająca kobieta o długich czarnych włosach upiętych w wysoki kok, ubrana w skromną bluzeczkę i spódnicę do kolan, oraz mężczyzna w białej koszuli, skryty za poranną gazetą.  
\- Co znowu o mnie naopowiadał ten erotoman? - syknął Orochimaru, gdy Tsunade wraz z Naruto przeszła koło niego, kierując się do brunetki. - Ponownie wyszedłem na napalonego pederasta?  
\- Znasz go przecież, Orochimaru. - Blondynka poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu. - A teraz wybacz... Mikoto, kochanie!  
\- Tsunade!  
Brunetka dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na to, że ktokolwiek do niej podszedł. Natychniast wstała z krzesła i ucałowała oba policzki Tsunade, by po chwili również ucałować Naruto. Dopiero później uścisnęła mu rękę - jego jedną swoimi dwoma.  
\- Witaj, Naruto! Twoja ciotka wiele mi o tobie opowiadała. Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła ci przyjemnie?  
\- Tak, dziękuję. - Naruto wyszczerzył się niezręcznie, jednocześnie mierzwiąc włosy na karku.  
\- To wspaniale. - Pani Uchiha uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym wzięła go pod ramię i zaprowadziła do przeglądającego gazetę mężczyzny, który wyglądał ponad jej brzegiem na rozgrywającą się przy stole scenkę. - Kochanie, to jest Naruto, chrześniak Tsunade.  
Pan Uchiha, jak się okazało, również był brunetem o ciemnych - jak małżonka - głęboko osadzonych oczach oraz o silnie zarysowanej kwadratowej szczęce. Potężnie zbudowany, pod nienagannie skrojoną koszulą skrywał ładnie zarysowane mięśnie.  
\- Uchiha Fugaku. - Mężczyzna mocno uścisnął dłoń blondyna. - Naruto, tak? Usiądź koło mnie, proszę. - Gestem ręki wskazał na krzesło po swojej prawej.  
Naruto spojrzał niepewnie na ciotkę oraz panią Uchiha, ale gdy zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy tej drugiej, bez wahania usiadł. W tym czasie Fugaku złożył gazetę i całym sobą obrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Więc, Naruto? Opowiedz mi, co tam słychać u twojego ojca? Nadal biega w maratonie?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Niech zgadnę, jak zwykle w pierwszej dziesiątce? Hahaha! Stary Minato nic się nie zmienił!  
W międzyczasie podany został posiłek, na który - ku zdziwieniu Naruto - nie składały się jakieś wymyślne frykasy jak kawior, przegrzebki, dania z owoców morza czy żabie udka, a zwykłe tosty z masłem i dżemem, jajka na twardo, jarzynowa sałatka, płatki z mlekiem, parówki. Do picia do wyboru było kilka napoi: dzbanki z kawą i herbatą, świeżo wyciskany sok z pomarańczy i grapefruita, gorące mleko.  
Naruto nałożył sobie stos naleśników i polał je syropem klonowym, tymczasem rozmowy biesiadników rozkręciły się.  
Tuż przed wyjazdem bardzo obawiał się, że Uchiha okażą się rodziną bogatych snobów, niewidzących nic poza czubkiem swojego nosa, za jedyny temat rozmów mający grubość portfeli. Był niemalże stuprocentowo pewny, że przy posiłkach obowiązywać będzie jakaś skomplikowana procedura rodem z książęcych salonów, zero rozmów i cisza jak na pogrzebie, a tutaj takie zaskoczenie! Chociaż musiał przyznać, że początkowo się przestraszył tym przywitaniem, które zafundował mu Sebastian.  
W połowie posiłku drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się, wpuszczając wysokiego bruneta o długich włosach, ubranego w niebieską koszulę w banany oraz zielone szorty do kolan.  
Naruto, patrząc na młodzieńca, o mało co się nie udusił właśnie przeżuwanym kęsem naleśnika. Musiał szybko popić soku, by niedoszły sprawca spłynął dalej wzdłuż przełyku.  
Tymczasem brunet przedefilował przez całe pomieszczenie, w międzyczasie przybijając "żółwika" z Jirayą oraz witając się z pozostałymi sanninami, by podejść do pani Uchiha i nachylając się nad nią, ucałować ją lekko w policzek.  
\- Witaj, matko, ojcze. - Brunet skłonił się lekko w stronę ojca, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na Naruto. - Miło cię poznać, Naruto. Mów mi Itachi.  
\- Uzumaki Naruto - bąknął blondyn, ściskając wyciągniętą ponad stołem rękę Itachi’ego. - Mnie również miło cię... poznać? - zakończył nieco kulawo.  
\- Och, nie przejmuj się niczym, Naruto! - zaśmiał się Itachi, przyciągając w swoją stronę paczkę płatków śniadaniowych oraz mleko. - Jeszcze zobaczysz, przez miesiąc tak się zakumplujemy, że zostaniemy braćmi!  
\- Miesiąc? - zdziwił się Uzumaki, patrząc, jak jedzenie znika w ustach młodego Uchihy.  
Owszem, ciotka wspominała mu, że ma przyjechać na wakacje, ale nigdy się nie spodziewał, że jest zapraszany na cały, bity miesiąc!  
\- To Tsunade ci nie powiedziała? - zdziwił się Itachi, przenosząc spojrzenie z Naruto na jego ciotkę.  
\- Powiedziałam mu, że ma przyjechać na wakacje - odparła blondynka, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- No, czyli wiedział! - stwierdził Itachi, wymachując w stronę Uzumakiego łyżeczką. - Nie ma zmiłuj! Zostaniesz z nami i pomożesz mi w przygotowaniu urodzin-niespodzianki dla mojego młodszego braciszka. - Chłopak wychylił się do przodu i szepnął konspiracyjnie.  
\- A-acha...  
Oczami wyobraźni Naruto widział już małego brunecika w urodzinowej czapeczce, otoczonego piszczącymi dziesięciolatkami, próbującego zbić kijem piniatę trzymaną przez clowna w ogromnych, spiczastych butach. A cała ta scenka w żarówiastych, pastelowych barwach.  
\- Czyli wszystko zostało uzgodnione! Cieszę się!  
\- Skoro już mówimy o twoim bracie, Itachi. - Postanowił wtrącić się Fugaku, dotąd pominięty w całej rozmowie i, jak na dżentelmena przystało, przypominając o sobie w chwili, gdy dyskusja nieco się rozluźniła. - To gdzie tak w ogóle jest Sasuke?  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, w czasie której Itachi żuł.  
\- Nie ma go - mruknął brunet, od niechcenia mieszając łyżką w misce z rozmiękłymi już płatkami.  
Atmosfera gwałtownie się zmieniła. Powietrze wokół naraz zrobiło się ciężkie, jakby przesiąknięte ołowiem, które osadzało się w organizmie, utrudniając oddychanie.  
Naruto rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. Sannini przestali jeść, ze sztućcami zawieszonymi nieruchomo nad talerzami. Tsunade posłała mu jakieś dziwne spojrzenie, natomiast pani Mikoto spojrzała niepewnie na swojego męża.  
\- Kochanie, daj spokój. To jeszcze dziecko. Musi się wyszaleć jak jego rówieśnicy.  
\- Wyszaleć?! Toż to on cały czas szaleje! - zagrzmiał Fugaku, z trzaskiem odkładając kubek z kawą. Jej niedopita część zafalowała niebezpiecznie tuż przy rancie, o mało nie rozchlapując się na śnieżnobiały obrus. - Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy ostatni raz widziałem go w domu! Z rodziną przy jakimś posiłku!  
\- Kochanie, proszę - jęknęła Mikoto, widząc przypływ furii w oczach męża. - Nie przy gościu.  
Ciemne oczy Fugaku zwróciły się na Naruto, który skulił się lekko pod groźnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale praca wzywa - mruknął mężczyzna, chwytając niedoczytaną gazetę i nadgryzionego tosta. Gdy był już przy drzwiach, znikąd pojawił się Sebastian z marynarką. - Itachi. - Pan Uchiha obejrzał się jeszcze w drzwiach na swojego najstarszego syna. - Gdy Sasuke raczy się w końcu pojawić w domu przekaż mu, że chcę się z nim widzieć.  
\- Um, spoko. - Itachi kiwnął lekko głową, jednocześnie pochłaniając kolejną łyżkę płatków.  
Za Fugaku zamknęły się drzwi, a Naruto mógł niemalże usłyszeć, jak wszyscy z ulgą wypuszczają powietrze.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam cię za mojego męża, Naruto. - W stronę Uzumakiego zwróciła się Mikoto, uśmiechając się do niego niepewnie. - Proszę. Jego firma ma niedługo podpisać ważną umowę, przez co mój mąż jest nieco rozdrażniony.  
\- Ależ nie trzeba, pani Uchiha. - Naruto zaśmiał się lekko, machając dłonią.  
\- Dziękuję, jesteś kochany. Itachi, może pokazałbyś później Naruto posiadłość?  
\- Z miłą chęcią! - Itachi z szerokim uśmiechem zwrócił się w stronę młodego gościa, odsuwając jednocześnie od siebie brudne naczynia. Szybko obszedł stół i zarzucił rękę na ramię Naruto. - To jak, młody? Możemy już ruszać w stronę zachodzącego słońca, na podbój nieznanych ziem?  
Itachi zatoczył dłonią łuk tuż nad stołem, wpatrując się jednocześnie w widoczny zza okien widok na ogród.  
\- Wybacz, ale póki co to ja chciałabym nacieszyć się swoim małym chrześniaczkiem - oznajmiła Tsunade, stając nad Itachim i kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. - Spotkacie się po obiedzie, dobrze?  
Z głośnym westchnieniem Itachi poczochrał Naruto po głowie.  
\- No trudno, mój młody kamracie. Dziki Zachód zostawmy na popołudnie.  
\- Okej.  
Młody Uchiha pożegnał się z sanninami uniesieniem dłoni, pocałował matkę w policzek, po czym podobnie jak jego ojciec zniknął za drzwiami jadalni.  
Naruto westchnął przeciągle.  
\- To jak, idziesz? - zapytała Tsunade, z góry spoglądając na chrześniaka. - Spędzisz trochę czasu z nie tak znowu starą ciotką?  
\- Jasne! - Naruto wyszczerzył swoją śnieżnobiałą klawiaturę.  
Wraz z dwójką sanninów i panią Uchiha wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie to wszyscy rozstali się, podążając do swoich własnych obowiązków.  
Przedpołudnie minęło jak z bicza strzelił. Tsunade, tak jak poprzednio Sebastian, oprowadziła go po całym budynku, lecz nie pomijając tym razem najważniejszego pomieszczenia, jakim niewątpliwie była dla Naruto kuchnia. Przedstawiła go również znajdującej się w kuchni służbie, a jego roześmiana twarzyczka niemalże skradła serce głównej kucharce, przemiłej, lekko pulchnej kobiecie, która zapowiedziała, że jej pierniczek może wpadać do jej królestwa, kiedy tylko mu się żywnie spodoba.  
Następnie Tsunade zaprowadziła Naruto do przydzielonego jej gabinetu, gdzie zapoznała ulubionego chrześniaka z zakresem swoich obowiązków.  
\- Niesamowita biblioteczka - powiedział Naruto, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, z czego dwie ściany zajmowały olbrzymie regały, od podłogi po sufit zapełnione książkami.  
\- Prawda? - mruknęła Tsunade, odkładając na spodek filiżankę z herbatą, którą niedawno przyniosła jedna ze służących, i podchodząc do chłopaka. - Wyobraź sobie tylko, Naruto, że wszystkie te książki są z zakresu medycyny, biologii i chemii. Istny raj dla kogoś takiego jak ja!  
Kobieta zaśmiała się głośno, na co Naruto tylko delikatnie uniósł kąciki ust.  
Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, jego ciotka zawsze uwielbiała przesiadywać wśród swoich specjalistycznych książek, wciąż się rozwijając i wprowadzając do swoich badań coraz to nowsze udogodnienia. Niektóre z nich zostały później wprowadzone do szeroko pojętej medycyny stosowanej, dzięki czemu zyskała uznanie wielu wybitnych lekarzy i pracowników zakładów opieki. Po tym, jak hazard pochłonął zarówno ją, jak i cały jej dobytek, była zmuszona sprzedać kolekcję swoich medycznych podręczników. Naruto pamiętał, jak rozpaczała, gdy oddawała Harrisona(1) - ulubioną książkę - na zapłacenie zaległych długów. Potem postanowiła trochę popodróżować i takim oto sposobem znalazła się tutaj, w swoim małym raju, gdzie nikt jej już raczej książek nie zabierze.  
\- Ciociu, a tak w ogóle, to czym zajmuje się firma Uchihów? - zapytał Naruto, siadając w wygodnym fotelu i sięgając po talerz z ciastkami.  
Tsunade nadal stała przed biblioteczką, przyglądając się swoim ulubieńcom.  
\- Wiesz, Naruto, trudno powiedzieć jednoznacznie. Uchiha Corp. ma wiele działów, i nie jest do końca powiedziane, że są one ze sobą powiązane. Na przykład my, sannini. Każdy z nas jest zatrudniony w firmie, pracujemy tutaj, na miejscu, ale nasze wysiłki nigdy się raczej nie spotkają. Ja zajmuję się medycyną i tym podobne, pełnię również funkcję prywatnego lekarza. Orochimaru zajmuje się, z tego co wiem, technologią i sztuczną inteligencją. Natomiast Jiraya... Pisze zboczone książki i scenariusze do gier. Jeden z działów wypuszcza mnóstwo gier komputerowych: jakieś wyścigi, strzelanki i takie tam. Wysłałam ci jedną na Gwiazdkę.  
Naruto kiwnął głową.  
Doskonale pamiętał grę, którą przysłała mu Tsunade. Jako syn burmistrza i jednej z najpopularniejszych dziennikarek zawsze dostawał od rodziców najlepsze rzeczy, na które mógł sobie pozwolić. Nie był wcale rozpieszczony, ale jego rodzice twierdzili, że raz na jakiś czas mogą sobie pozwolić na wydatek na swojego jedynaka. Wobec czego Naruto miał w swoim domu dużą kolekcję gier komputerowych. Nie było na ryku takiej, w którą by nie zagrał. Jednakże na Gwiazdkę otrzymał od ciotki grę, która przebiła wszystkie poprzednie zarówno pod względem niesamowitej jakości grafiki, zróżnicowanego zachowania botów oraz świetnym scenariuszem. Doskonale pamiętał, jak po ukończeniu gry płakał w poduszkę, gdy okazało się, że najlepszy przyjaciel głównego bohatera na końcu okazał się być złym bossem.  
\- A pani Uchiha? - zapytał po chwili milczenia Naruto.  
\- Mikoto? - Tsunade uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, po czym odwróciła się od biblioteczki i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko chrześniaka. - Podobno patronuje jakiejś fundacji, ale tak to nie pracuje. Nie ma po co. Jej zadaniem jest po prostu być. Musi pięknie wyglądać na bankietach i błyszczeć inteligencją, raz na jakiś czas pokazać się u boku męża. - Uniosła do ust filiżankę z herbatą i upiła łyk. - Nie mów tego nikomu, Naruto, ale to poniekąd taka maskotka Fugaku.  
Naruto skrzywił się delikatnie na to określenie.  
Reszta przedpołudnia minęła w miłej atmosferze, a później był obiad, po którym Tsunade musiała niestety zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Jednakże młodemu Uzumakiemu towarzystwa obiecał dotrzymać Itachi.  
\- Więc co byś chciał zobaczyć, Naruto? - zapytał Itachi, gdy po obfitym posiłku, na który składały się ziemniaki gotowane na parze, jakieś mięso i zestaw przeróżnych surówek, wraz z Naruto spotkali się w korytarzu. - Podejrzewam, że Sebastian oprowadził cię wczoraj po całym domu, co?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- To ja ci w takim razie pokażę okolicę, co ty na to?  
\- Jak na lato!  
\- To świetnie. Może trochę poridingujemy?  
\- Słucham? - Naruto spojrzał na Itachi'ego jak na przybysza z obcej planety. - Pori-co?  
\- Poridingujemy. Riding. Jeździectwo, kumasz? - Itachi ugiął lekko nogi w kolanach, wystawił przed siebie dłonie zaciśnięte tak, jakby coś trzymał, i zaczął podskakiwać z nogi na nogę. - Konno. Umiesz?  
\- Och. Ja-jasne!  
\- To dobrze. - Itachi stanął już normalnie i udał, że ociera pot z czoła, jakby jego "riding" był niezwykle wyczerpujący. - Masz bryczesy(2)?  
Naruto lekko się zarumienił.  
\- Nie wziąłem. Nie wiedziałem, że macie tutaj konie i będę mógł jeździć.  
\- Nic się nie martw. Jeżeli to dla ciebie nie problem, mogę ci jakieś pożyczyć.  
Naruto skłonił się.  
\- Byłbym wielce rad.  
\- Jejciu! Wyglądałeś przez chwilę jak Sebastian! Nie rób tak więcej - jęknął Itachi, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka i prowadząc go schodami na piętro. - Chodź do mnie, to jakieś odpowiednie dla ciebie wybierzemy. I najlepiej wyślij swojego guwernera do domu po więcej ubrań. Przydadzą ci się takie na najdziwniejsze okazje.  
Naruto spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na towarzysza.  
\- Najdziwniejsze? - zapytał, ale Itachi zbył go zagadkowym uśmiechem.  
\- Witaj w moim królestwie! - krzyknął Itachi, otwierając na oścież duże, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.  
Naturo wszedł niepewnie do pokoju Uchihy i w miejscu oniemiał.  
Pokój był niewiele większy od tego, w którym został zakwaterowany. Ściany do połowy były turkusowe, a od połowy białe, przez co całe pomieszczenie wydawało się niesamowicie czyste oraz jasne. Ale tylko wydawało się.  
\- Wybacz ten drobny nieporządek - mruknął Itachi, przechodząc ponad górą porozstawianych na podłodze książek i wszędobylskimi notatkami, na których stały filiżanki z kawą. Na małym, okrągłym dywaniku, który leżał pod nogami dwuosobowego łóżka, spoczywał zamknięty laptop. - Czytałem notatki na zajęcia. Nikt tutaj raczej nie wchodzi, z wyjątkiem Sasuke, więc zostawiłem to tak.  
\- Nie no, spoko - mruknął Naruto, drapiąc się niepewnie do skroni, po czym spojrzał na chłopaka z uśmiechem. - Zazwyczaj u mnie w pokoju panuje większy bałagan.  
\- W końcu znalazłem bratnią duszę! - jęknął młody Uchiha, rzucając się blondynowi na szyję i udając, że wypłakuje mu się w ramię. - Sasuś zawsze ma w swoim pokoju porządek... Ale co my tutaj...?  
Itachi ponownie zajrzał do wnętrza pomieszczenia i w zamyśleniu podrapał się po brodzie.  
\- Eee... Miałeś pożyczyć mi bryczesy - przypomniał cicho Uzumaki, gdy nieznośna cisza przedłużała się, na co Itachi podskoczył i klasnął w dłonie, by już po chwili chwycić młodszego chłopaka za ramię i pociągnąć w stronę szafy.  
Podobnie jak w sypialni Naruto, ta również prowadziła do garderoby.  
\- Fajne rozwiązanie - mruknął Naruto, podczas gdy Uchiha rozglądał się po półkach, szufladach i wieszakach. - Z tą szafą - dodał, widząc, że jego rozmówca nie bardzo wie, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Ah, to! - Itachi zaśmiał się, jednocześnie wręczając Naruto strój do jazdy konnej. - To taki relikt z przeszłości. Sasuś chciał mieć w domu przejście do Narnii, więc ojciec zrobił w jego pokoju takie przejście do pokoju zabaw. A później rozrosło się to na cały dom. No nic. Idź się przebrać do łazienki. W moim pokoju pierwsze drzwi na lewo.  
Gdy Naruto wyszedł z garderoby, Itachi zabrał swój strój. Nie zdążył nawet dojść do pokoju, gdy z łazienki wyleciał przestraszony Naruto, gubiąc po drodze przygotowane dla niego ubrania.  
\- Itachi! - krzyknął Naruto, rzucając się w stronę bruneta, gdy tylko go zobaczył. - W twojej łazience już ktoś był! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! I Z CZEGO SIĘ ŚMIEJESZ?! - ryknął, gdy Uchiha zaczął zwijać się na podłodze ze śmiechu, krztusząc się i płacząc jednocześnie.  
\- Wybacz, wybacz - powiedział w końcu, podnosząc się z kolan i w przepraszającym geście klepiąc Uzumakiego po plecach. - Po prostu wszyscy tak reagują na tą zasłonę.  
\- Zasłonę?  
Itachi chwycił nastolatka za łokieć i wprowadził z powrotem do łazienki. Generalnie wyglądała jak każda normalna łazienka: wszędzie białe kafelki, nad umywalką duże lustro, sedes, wanna w kącie. To, co tak przestraszyło Uzumakiego znajdowało się po prawej, tuż za drzwiami.  
\- Widzisz? - powiedział Itachi, podchodząc do prysznica i odgarniając na bok zasłonkę. - Nikogo tam tak naprawdę nie było.  
\- Strasznie realistyczna - mruknął Naruto, podchodząc do zasłony, która wróciła już na swoje miejsce i znieruchomiała.  
\- Co nie? - zagadnął Itachi, również się w nią wpatrując. Była w całości matowa, tylko w jednym miejscu została tak przemyślnie przerobiona, że wyglądała jak przyciśnięte do niej ciało(3). - Kiedy ją zobaczyłem, nie mogłem przepuścić takiej okazji, więc od razu ją kupiłem i zamontowałem. A wtedy weszła sprzątaczka. Biedna kobieta! O mało co nie dostała przeze mnie zawału! - Otarł łzę w oku na to wspomnienie. - Musiałem ją wtedy gorąco przepraszać. No ale zostawmy wspominki na później! A teraz przebierz się i idziemy ridingować!  
Tak też zrobili. Piętnaście minut później oboje raźnym krokiem zmierzali w stronę znajdującej się niedaleko stajni, w której to stajenni oporządzali już dla nich konie. Itachi wziął swojego gniadego, Naruto natomiast przypadł w udziale biały nakrapiany czarnymi cętkami, będący własnością Mikoto.  
\- A tamten jest czyj? - zaciekawił się Naruto, gdy przy wyjeździe ze stajni zauważył duże zbiorowisko ludzi przy ostatnim boksie, gdzie to dziko szarpał się na uwięzi duży kary ogier.  
Itachi powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Uzumakiego.  
\- Wszyscy nazywają go Potworem - wyjaśnił w momencie, w którym to koń poderwał w powietrze przednie nogi i zaczął nimi wymachiwać, na co służba cofnęła się. Wtem dwóch rosłych mężczyzn chwyciło mocno za dwie wodze, każdy ciągnąc swoją część w inną stronę, przez co koń prychnął groźnie. - Ale w rzeczywistości nosi imię Cień. Pełnokrwisty angielczyk. Zabójczy temperament. Należy do Sasuke i tylko jego toleruje. Nikt inny nie może się do niego zbliżyć. Widzisz? - Po całej stajni rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy koń posłał jednego ze stajennych na drewniane ścianki boksu. Reszta obecnych przy tym ludzi rzuciła się na pomoc nieszczęśnikowi, by zwierzę przypadkiem go nie zadeptało. - Tak jest za każdym razem, gdy chcą mu wyczyścić boks. Ale dla Sasuke jest potulny niczym baranek. Jedziemy?  
Naruto skinął głową, na co obaj młodzieńcy wyjechali, zostawiając za sobą walczącą z koniem służbę. Lekkim kłusem ruszyli przez trawiaste zbocza, ku widocznemu w dali lasu, gdzie to Itachi chciał pokazać mu jezioro oraz pobliskie góry.  
Wieczorem, kiedy po odprężeniu obolałych mięśni w wannie pełnej ciepłej wody kładł się spać, Naruto miał w głowie kompletny mętlik. Po wysłaniu do Iruki, który rano wyjechał do domu po więcej ubrań, wiadomości, co by mu się dokładnie przydało, Naruto jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć. Około trzeciej w nocy usłyszał głośne rozmowy i śmiechy na korytarzu, które wziął za swoje przedsenne majaki. Chwilę później jego świadomość odpłynęła.

Na śniadanie zszedł mocno spóźniony, więc nie zdziwił się aż tak bardzo, że w jadalni zastał tylko Tsunade i Itachi'ego.  
\- Dzień doobry - odparł na ich przywitanie Naruto, ziewając rozdzierająco.  
\- Oh, czyżby ktoś się tutaj nie wyspał? - zapytała Tsunade, czochrając chrześniaka po blond czuprynie.  
\- Coś w ten deseń - mruknął, przyciągając do siebie najbardziej niezdrowe jedzenie, jakie znajdowało się na stole, czyli płatki o smaku czekoladowym. Patrząc na wielkiego królika na opakowaniu Naruto mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że te płatki na pewno koło czekolady nie leżały.  
Wsypał pokaźny stosik kulek do miski i zalał je ciepłym mlekiem, mieszając jednocześnie łyżką, by szybciej nasiąkły.  
\- To niedobrze - stwierdził Itachi, wgryzając się w kanapkę z pomidorem. - Jeszcze nam padniesz na bankiecie... Spokojnie, Naruto - dodał, klepiąc dławiącego się płatkami chłopaka po plecach.  
\- Ja-jakim bankiecie?! - krzyknął, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa odsuwając od siebie płatki.  
\- Spokojnie. - Tsunade usiadła koło niego, głaszcząc go pocieszająco po ramieniu. - To tylko takie drobne przyjęcie.  
\- Związane z premierą najnowszego filmu, który nakręcony został na podstawie jednej z naszych gier - kontynuował spokojnie Itachi, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na nagle pobladłego na tą informację Uzumakiego. - Będzie mnóstwo aktorów, projektantów mody, muzyków i ludzi z show biznesu, więc bez spiny. Najpierw odbędzie się projekcja, następnie mała uczta. Projekcja ma zacząć się koło siódmej, więc byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy byli na sali wcześniej, tak więc z domu wyjedziemy koło czwartej. Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, mieszkamy raczej na odludziu. - Itachi uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę Naruto. - By się gdziekolwiek dostać potrzebujemy trochę czasu.  
\- Dlatego też chciałabym wcześniej skończyć na dzisiaj pracę, wobec czego do obiadu zostaniesz z Itachim, dobrze? - powiedziała Tsunade, delikatnie pocierając ramię chrześniaka.  
\- Jasne, spoko - mruknął cicho Naruto, z powrotem przyciągając do siebie płatki.  
\- Hej, rozchmurz się! - krzyknął Itachi, wskazując na niego nożem upapranym ketchupem, wymachując nim jednocześnie. - Pokażę ci dzisiaj plac zabaw mojego kochanego braciszka!  
\- Dobra - mruknął od niechcenia blondyn, czując, jak przeznaczona na ten dzień porcja energii go opuszcza.  
Nie miał jakiegoś uprzedzenia do dzieci, ale też nie był zbytnio zadowolony z roli niańki, jaką wszyscy po cichu próbują mu - jego zdaniem - przypisać. Lubił nawet dzieci, ale tylko w określonych sytuacjach: gdy spały lub bawiły się z innymi dziećmi i nie potrzebowały jego wielkiej uwagi. Podejrzewał, że ten stan rzeczy miał dużo wspólnego z tym, że nie miał żadnego rodzeństwa, a jedyny dzieciak, którego zdążył bliżej poznać, to syn dalekiej kuzynki jego matki, Kushiny, który przez godzinę znajomości dał się znienawidzić - w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
A tak poza tym, kogo obchodzi piaskownica, zjeżdżalnia i tego typu dziecięce przyrządy?!  
Tsunade spojrzała na młodego Uchihę.  
\- Czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy Sasuke przyjechał wczoraj? - zapytała.  
\- Zgadza się. - Itachi skinął potwierdzająco głową, jednocześnie mieszając łyżeczką w herbacie. - Ale z samego rana przyjechali do niego przyjaciele, więc poszedł się bawić.  
\- Oh - mruknęła Tsunade, uśmiechając się zagadkowo, po czym wstała i poklepała Naruto po plecach. Według chłopaka gestem tym próbowała podnieść go na duchu. - To na mnie już czas. Miłej zabawy i do zobaczenia o czwartej.  
\- Pa - westchnął Naruto, patrząc, jak ciotka znika za drzwiami. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na Itachi'ego, który dopił już swój napój i przyglądał mu się tajemniczo.  
\- I jak, możemy ruszać?  
\- Dobra. - Naruto podniósł się ciężko zza stołu. Razem wyszli na korytarz.  
\- To idź się przebrać. Spotkamy się przy stajni.  
Naruto zatrzymał się i wgapił w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jedziemy konno?  
\- To dosyć daleko. - Uchiha wzruszył ramionami, wchodząc po schodach na wyższe piętro. - A piaskownica Sasuke jest obszerna. Przy okazji poznasz jego przyjaciół. Aha! - krzyknął jeszcze, gdy był w znacznej odległości, jakby nagle sobie coś przypomniał. - Ostatnio padało, więc na pewno będzie dużo błota.  
\- Okeej - mruknął Naruto nie rozumiejąc, do czego była ta ostatnia uwaga.  
Kilkanaście minut później kłusowali już w stronę widocznego w oddali lasu. Oczy Naruto coraz bardziej się rozszerzały wraz ze zdaniem sobie sprawy z tego, że to właśnie las jest celem ich podróży.  
Wraz z przejechaniem przez pierwsze drzewa, obu jeźdźców ze wszystkich stron otoczyły szumiące drzewa iglaste. Wszędzie dookoła rosły jakieś krzaczki, mszaki i paprocie, spośród zielonego mchu wyrastały małe zawilce, przylaszczki i inne kwiaty. Co jakiś czas pojawiały się polany z wysoką trawą. Ponad głowami świergotały wesoło ptaszki. Jednakże im dalej w las, tym drzewa rosły bliżej siebie i było ciemniej. Teren również przestał być tak równinny jak na początku. Ciągle były jakieś wyniesienia i obniżenia terenu, do tego droga była wyboista i gdzieniegdzie stały kałuże.  
Wtem śpiew ptaków zagłuszony został przez głośny warkot oraz krzyki.  
\- Jesteśmy już niedaleko - stwierdził z uśmiechem Itachi w odpowiedzi na pytający wzrok towarzysza.  
Jeźdźcy skręcili w jedną z bocznych dróżek i kłusowali tak chwilę. Naruto z niepokojem zauważył, że warkot jakby się przybliżał. Czy możliwe było, że w tym lesie przeprowadzana była właśnie wycinka? I dlaczego małe dzieci znajdują się w takim miejscu całkiem same?  
Jeszcze jeden skręt i nieoczekiwane tuż przez przecinającą ścieżkę przeleciał motor.  
Oczy Naruto zrobiły się duże jak spodki, gdy zobaczył potężną maszynę w powietrzu, a jego kierowcę wykonującego jakieś skomplikowane triki. Gdy tylko pojazd dotknął ziemi, w górę wzbiła się fontanna błota, a kierowca, nie bacząc na nic, pojechał dalej. Tuż za pierwszym motorem pojawił się drugi, również wzlatując w górę, jednak ten motocyklista nie miał takiego szczęścia jak jego poprzednik - z głośnym jazgotem zarył bokiem w ziemię.  
\- Cholera jasna! - ryknął kierowca, wychodząc spod maszyny. Zdjął kask i z całej siły rzucił nim o ziemię. Naruto zauważył tylko, że był to brązowowłosy chłopak z dwoma tatuażami na policzkach.  
\- Kiba! Nic ci nie jest?!  
Od strony, z której pojawiły się motory, nadjechał terenowy samochód, a w nim siedziało trzech ludzi: długowłosa blondynka z dużym biustem, gruby, brązowowłosy kierowca oraz rozwalony na tylnym siedzeniu długowłosy brunet. Wszyscy byli brudni od błota.  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku, Ino - odparł chłopak nazwany Kibą, próbując podnieść swoją maszynę. - Cholera, poszedł tłumik - zaklął, kopiąc w oponę.  
Samochód zatrzymał się niedaleko rozbitego Kiby i dopiero wtedy zmotoryzowana czwórka zauważyła, że jest przez kogoś obserwowana.  
\- Cześć, Itachi - mruknął beznamiętnie leżący na tylnych siedzeniach chłopak, unosząc od niechcenia dłoń w górę.  
\- Hej - rzucił wesoło grubas.  
\- Siema - mruknął Kiba, podprowadzając zepsuty motor w stronę samochodu.  
\- Witaj, Itachi. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie i zatrzepotała długimi rzęsami. Niestety efekt został zepsuty przez spore ilości błota na jej delikatnych policzkach. - Miło cię widzieć.  
Itachi uśmiechnął się szeroko, podjeżdżając koniem bliżej.  
\- Was również miło widzieć. Pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię mojego towarzysza. - Itachi wskazał dłonią na Naruto, który na koniu podszedł do przyglądających mu się z zainteresowaniem nowych znajomych. - To jest Naruto Uzumaki. Przez ten miesiąc będzie gościem w naszej posiadłości. Naruto, to jest Ino Yamanaka. - Itachi wskazał na uśmiechniętą blondynkę, wesoło kiwającą do niego dłonią. - Shikamaru Nara. - Rozleniwiony brunet rozwalony na tylnych siedzeniach. - Choji Akimichi. - Gruby, siedzący za kierownicą szatyn uśmiechnął się, przymykając przy tym oczy. - Oraz Kiba Inuzuka. - Chłopak z tatuażami na policzkach.  
\- Miło mi was poznać. - Naruto skinął lekko głową, gdy Itachi zakończył prezentację.  
\- I ciebie również - zaświergotała Ino. - Zobaczysz, jak razem będziemy się świetnie bawić!  
\- No, skoro wszyscy już się znają, to Naruto i ja jedziemy dalej na poszukiwania Sasuke - oznajmił Itachi, ściągając lejce i szykując się do dalszej jazdy. - Widzieliście gdzieś może mojego małego braciszka?  
Ino roześmiała się głośno, a Kiba prychnął tylko pod nosem, wtaszczając przy pomocy Akimichi'ego ciężki motor na tył terenówki.  
\- Cholerny drań chciał się ścigać! Zostawił nas i gdzieś odjechał. Nawet się nie zatrzymał, gdy upadłem! - dodał ze złością Inuzuka, wsiadając na miejsce koło Shikamaru, który z wielkim westchnieniem ustąpił koledze trochę miejsca.  
\- Rozumiem. - Itachi zamyślił się. - A jakbyście go spotkali, moglibyście mu przekazać, że dzisiaj jest bankiet u Hyuugów? Tuż po premierze. Wasze rodziny też dostały zaproszenia, z tego co wiem.  
\- Jasne, przekażemy mu, prawda? - zaoferowała się ochoczo Ino, zerkając na kompanów w poszukiwaniu u nich poparcia.  
Shikamaru westchnął cierpiętniczo, zmieniając pozycję.  
\- To dosyć kłopotliwe, ale mógłbym do niego zadzwonić - oznajmił flegmatycznie, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni.  
\- Znowu jeździ ze słuchawkami w uszach? - zapytał Itachi, podczas gdy Nara próbował nawiązać połączenie. Ino wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Poczta głosowa - oznajmił po chwili, znowu rozwalając się na siedzeniach tak, że położył Kibie nogi na kolana. - Ale mieliśmy się później spotkać w leśniczówce, więc spoko.  
\- Dziękuję wam za fatygę. - Itachi skłonił lekko głowę, po czym zadarł lejce i odjechał w bok, by samochód mógł przejechać. Gdy terenówka z warkotem zniknęła za drzewami, Uchiha spojrzał na milczącego Naruto. - No nic, musieliśmy się z nim najwyraźniej minąć.  
\- Itachi, a czy to możliwe, że ten pierwszy motocyklista to był twój brat? - zapytał niepewnie Uzumaki, kłusując za brunetem. Itachi stwierdził, że skoro już tu są, to pokaże swojemu gościowi tor przeszkód wybudowany dla Sasuke, powszechnie nazywany placem zabaw.  
\- Całkiem prawdopodobne - odrzekł Uchiha. Jego długie włosy podskakiwały w rytm chodu jego wierzchowca. - A nawet bardzo, zważywszy na to, co wcześniej powiedział nam Kiba. O! Już jesteśmy. Plac zabaw Sasuke.  
Konie zatrzymały się na wzniesieniu, pod którym znajdowała się mała kotlinka, w której rozmieszczone były najróżniejszych rozmiarów wyskocznie, podjazdy, zjazdy i rampy do wykonywania podniebnych motorowych ewolucji.  
Naruto aż z niedowierzania otworzył usta. Cały teren przypominał mu tor z jednego z zawodów motocrossowych, na które kiedyś zabrał go ojciec.  
\- Itachi, ile twój brat ma lat? - W głosie Uzumakiego słychać było niedowierzanie.  
Itachi ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na blondyna.  
\- W tym miesiącu kończy dziewiętnaście. A co?  
Naruto poczuł, jak jego policzki czerwienieją. Dlaczego cały czas twierdził, że brat Itachi'ego to mały, rozpieszczony berbeć, mający jeszcze mleko pod wąsem? Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z własnej ignorancji.

\- Jak wrażenia po filmie, Naruto?  
Właśnie przed chwilą zakończyła się projekcja najnowszego filmu, będącego adaptacją jednej z gier wyprodukowanych przez Uchiha Corp.  
Wszyscy zaproszeni goście, jak i również aktorzy i ekipa najbardziej zaangażowana w produkcję opuszczała właśnie salę kinową, by udać się do znajdującej się niedaleko ekskluzywnej restauracji, gdzie miał się odbyć bankiet.  
Naruto, wciąż oniemiały z możliwości tak bliskiego poznania z największymi gwiazdami kina, spojrzał na Itachi'ego.  
\- Według mnie był bardzo dobry - wyraziła swoje zdanie Tsunade, która szła przed chłopcami z Orochimaru i Jirayą. Wężowy sannin, ubrany w drogi, dobrze leżący na nim szary garnitur, z puszczonymi luźno na plecy schludnie uczesanymi włosami, trzymał pod ramię ubraną w śliczną, lejącą się czerwoną suknię w głębokim dekoltem, uwidaczniającym krągłe piersi, Tsunade. Obok kobiety szedł Jiraya w gustownym czarnym garniturze.  
\- Jednakże pominęli niektóre ważne części scenariusza - wtrącił się Jiraya, próbując poluźnić wpijający mu się w szyję szkarłatny krawat. - W ciągu tych dwóch godzin filmu mogli też lepiej przedstawić uniwersum.  
\- Ja z chęcią pogratulowałbym grafikom i programistom - syknął cicho Orochimaru. - Naprawdę przyłożyli się do efektów specjalnych. Jednakże szło wyłapać pewne niedociągnięcia, prawie niewidoczne dla niewprawnego oka.  
\- Mi osobiście bardzo się podobało - oświadczył w końcu Naruto, gdy sanninowie dali mu w końcu dojść do słowa. - Nie wiem za dobrze, jak prezentuje się gra, ale z filmu dużo rzeczy zrozumiałem.  
\- Czyli nie było aż tak źle - zaśmiał się Itachi, gdy w końcu wyszli przed budynek kina i wsiadali do podstawionej limuzyny.  
Samochód odjechał.  
\- Teraz tylko odbębnić bankiet i jesteśmy w domciu - westchnął z ulgą Jiraya, mogąc w końcu zdjąć niewygodny krawat i odpiąć górny guzik. Przyjął podawany mu przez Orochimaru kieliszek czerwonego wina, po czym sannini wymienili się toastem. - Na którą planujemy powrót?  
\- Sądzę, że najlepiej tuż po podaniu tortu - mruknął Orochimaru, wolno sącząc alkohol.  
\- Czyli o dziesiątej. Itachi, a wy?  
Tsunade spojrzała na młodego Uchihę i Naruto, rozmawiających ze sobą.  
\- Mi pasuje. A tobie, Naruto?  
\- Może być.  
\- Dobrze. - Jiraya zatarł ręce.  
Bankiet był bardzo elegancki. Mężczyźni ubrani byli w drogie garnitury, a każdemu z nich towarzyszyła kobieta w ślicznej sukience. Cicho przygrywał kwartet smyczkowy, ustawiony na podeście koło drzwi. Naprzeciwko, pod dużymi oknami stał szwedzki stół, zastawiony najróżniejszymi przystawkami. Wśród rozmawiających gości kręcili się kelnerzy, roznoszący na srebrnych tacach drinki.  
Naruto i Itachi podeszli do stołu po przekąski.  
\- Proszę. - Itachi wręczył młodszemu chłopakowi kieliszek, po czym ruchem dłoni wskazał na salę. - I co sądzisz?  
Naruto wzruszył ramionami, upijając łyka.  
\- Trochę sztywno - mruknął cicho, przyglądając się zachowującym dystans mężczyzną oraz próbującym ukryć ziewanie kobietom. Oni wszyscy byli sztuczni, z tymi swoimi nienagannymi manierami, sposobem wysławiania się i przesadną grą w towarzystwie. Każdy bez wyjątku próbował być kimś innym niż w rzeczywistości, w szarym życiu, ukryć swój egoizm i grzechy. Fałszywe uśmiechy za maską obłudy. - Wydają się znać, ale próbują to ukryć.  
Itachi uśmiechnął się delikatnie zza szkła.  
Bankiet trwał dalej, ale nadal ciągnął się Naruto jak flaki w oleju. Jedyną rzeczą, która umilała mu czas, były przekąski, które namiętnie pochłaniał. Itachi, jako reprezentant swojego ojca, nieobecnego z powodu nagłego wyjazdu w interesach, zobowiązany był zamienić chociaż słowo z reżyserem i głównymi aktorami, wobec czego nie mógł mu nieustannie towarzyszyć. Naruto to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej mógł w spokoju obserwować gości, którzy starali się pokazać po sobie, że wcale nie są głodni.  
Dzięki temu Naruto mógł zobaczyć Tsunade upijającą się w towarzystwie Orochimaru i Jirayi, przy czym temu drugiemu podobało się to niezwykle, gdy kobieta z nadmiaru gorąca i niepoczytalności coraz bardziej odsłaniała obszerny dekolt. Widział również kiwającą do niego Ino, gdy szła pod ramię z Chojim i Shikamaru. Kiba rozmawiał z granatowowłosą aktorką o jasnych oczach, która była partnerką również jasnookiego bruneta. Naruto zauważył, że dziewczyna często się rumieniła oraz rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia.  
\- Co za stypa. - Tuż obok Naruto rozległ się nieoczekiwanie czyjś głos, na co chłopak lekko się wzdrygnął. Obejrzał się przez ramię na opierającego się niedaleko o filar przystojnego bruneta, bawiącego się płynem w kieliszku, przelewając go raz w lewo, raz w prawo. - Chociaż nie, nie obrażajmy styp. Na pogrzebie wujka było ciekawiej.  
Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy na chłopaka, po czym niespodziewanie wybuchnął śmiechem. Kilka osób, stojących najbliżej, obejrzało się na niego.  
\- Musisz mieć zabawną rodzinkę - zauważył Uzumaki, ocierając łzę rozbawienia.  
\- Jak cholera - odparł chłopak, jednym haustem opróżniając kieliszek, po czym odstawił go na stolik niedaleko warzywnych koreczków. Poluźnił krawat, po czym oparł głowę o filar i z lekko przymkniętymi oczami westchnął urywanie. - Po prostu boki z nimi zrywać - dodał po chwili, zlizując z warg posmak alkoholu.  
Naruto przełknął ślinę.  
Nigdy się z tym przesadnie nie obnosił, ale już dawno zauważył, że chłopcy podobali mu się bardziej niż dziewczyny. Szczególnie ci czarnowłosi, o ciemnych oczach i zmysłowym głosie. A ten brunet ewidentnie zaliczał się do tej grupy. Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był przystojny, z tą swoją bladą cerą i wąskimi, ładnie skrojonymi ustami. Długie rzęsy rzucały cienie na teraz lekko zarumienione od alkoholu policzki. A to wszystko pod burzą roztrzepanych w nieładzie w każdą stronę czarnych włosów.  
Według Naruto Itachi również był bardzo przystojny, ale to ten chłopak miał w sobie to coś, co pociągało Uzumakiego.  
\- Kurde, strasznie tu gorąco - mruknął brunet, jeszcze bardziej poluzowując krawat.  
\- Mogliby chociaż włączyć klimatyzację - podjął temat Naruto, zabierając od przechodzącego kelnera dwa kieliszki, po czym wraz z nimi podszedł do chłopaka. - Masz. Chcesz może wyjść na zewnątrz?  
Brunet wzruszył ramionami, upijając łyka.  
\- Wybacz mi, Naruto. - Nieoczekiwanie koło nich pojawił się Itachi, jak zwykle z uśmiechem na ustach. - Oh, widzę, że już się poznaliście - dodał, gdy tylko zauważył towarzysza Naruto.  
\- Jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji. Przerwałeś nam - oznajmił z wyrzutem brunet, śmiesznie zadzierając do góry nosa. Podszedł do Itachi'ego i zaczął mu wygrażać palcem, omal nie rozlewając wina. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, byś mi nie przeszkadzał, gdy z kimś rozmawiam?  
\- Ależ przepraszam - zaśmiał się Uchiha, przygarniając chłopaka pod ramię i targając go po głowie, przez co powstał na niej jeszcze większy bałagan. - Następnym razem to się nie powtórzy.  
\- Zawsze tak mówisz, idioto - warknął chłopak, odtrącając rękę Itachi'ego. - Mam dosyć, wracam do domu.  
\- Kakashi cię odwiezie! - krzyknął za oddalającym się Itachi.  
\- Sam dojadę - odburknął, na co Uchiha przeprosił na chwilę Uzumakiego, by móc podążyć za brunetem.  
\- Jesteś kompletnie pijany! - Do uszu Naruto dotarł jeszcze głos Itachi'ego, nim oboje zniknęli za drzwiami prowadzącymi na zewnątrz. A blondyn stał i patrzył w miejsce, w którym niedawno zniknęli.  
\- Kto to był? - zapytał, gdy po dziesięciu minutach dotarł do niego Itachi, z kieliszkiem, z którym wyszedł tajemniczy brunet.  
Itachi spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na blondyna.  
\- Nie przedstawił się? - zdziwił się, po czym westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, drapiąc się po głowie. - W sumie, czego ja się po nim spodziewałem. Ten mały pijaczek to mój młodszy braciszek, Sasuke. A teraz pozwól, Naruto, że przedstawię cię moim znajomym.  
I tak zaczęła się kolejna runda przedstawiania skromnej postaci Uzumakiego szerokiemu kręgu ludzi show biznesu. Naruto dowiedział się, że granatowosłosa dziewczyna, która przez cały bankiet go obserwowała, to Hinata Hyuuga, córka dyrektora jednej z wytwórni filmowej, która, swoją drogą, była odpowiedzialna za wyreżyserowanie filmu, na premierze którego Naruto był. Brunet, który towarzyszył dziewczynie, to jej brat stryjeczny, Neji Hyuuga. Podobnie jak Itachi studiuje prawo. Następnie kolej przyszła na rodzeństwo no Sabaku i wielu, wielu innych ludzi, mniej lub bardziej znanych Naruto z różnych kinowych produkcji.  
Jednakże bez względu na to, jak wdzięczyły się kobiety i jak górnolotnych słów używali mężczyźni, głowę Naruto cały czas zaprzątała tylko jedna osoba - młodszy brat Itachi'ego.

Naruto spał sobie jeszcze słodko, gdy wtem ktoś niespodziewanie odciągnął na bok ciężkie kotary, wpuszczając do pokoju przez duże okna światło słoneczne. Naruto burknął ze złości, odwracając się na bok i zakrywając kołdrą po same uszy.  
\- Czas wstawać, Naruto! - Po pokoju rozszedł się głos Iruki.  
\- Chcę spać - ziewnął Uzumaki w poduszkę.  
\- To nic, to nic! - zaświergotał Umino, z uśmiechem otwierając okno, by wpuścić odrobinę świeżego powietrza. - Proszę, ubierz się już, Naruto. Za niecałe pół godziny zostanie podane śniadanie. To nie ładnie spóźniać się na wspólny posiłek.  
\- Wczoraj jakoś nikt nie miał do mnie problemu, jak się spóźniłem - oznajmił blondyn, jeszcze bardziej zakopując się w pościel.  
W myślach odliczył do trzech, po czym nastąpiła reakcja przewidywana.  
\- Jak to wczoraj się spóźniłeś?! - zagrzmiał Iruka, w jednej chwili ściągając ze swojego podopiecznego okrycie. Naruto pisnął, gdy tylko poczuł chłód na skórze. Tymczasem Iruka stał nad nim i kontynuował swoją tyradę. - Czy nie miałeś czasem robić dobrego wrażenia? Pomyślałeś chociaż, jaką przykrość musiałeś zrobić swojej ciotce?! Myślałem, że czegoś cię nauczyłem, ale najwyraźniej mocno się pomyliłem.  
Umino westchnął, przykładając palce do skroni.  
\- Też cię kocham. - Naruto dał nauczycielowi kuksańca w bok, po czym wykorzystując jego zdziwienie, zabrał mu kołdrę i szczelnie się nią owinął. - O której wróciłeś? Przywiozłeś mi wszystko?  
\- Tak, wszystko to, co chciałeś. - Umino usiadł zrezygnowany w nogach łóżka, jednocześnie wygładzając pościel. - Tylko nadal nie rozumiem, po co ci strój do jazdy snowboardem.  
Naruto wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Itachi powiedział, że przydadzą mi się "najdziwniejsze" ubrania.  
\- Rozumiem - mruknął po chwili Iruka, wstając. Tym razem to on zabrał nic niespodziewającemu się Naruto kołdrę poza zasięg jego rąk. Chłodnym spojrzeniem zmierzył chłopaka. - A teraz koniec pogaduszek, tylko wstawaj i szykuj się na śniadanie.  
Uzumaki podskoczył.  
\- Aj, aj, panie oficerze! - Zasalutował, po czym zgarnął wcześniej przygotowane przez Umino ubrania i poszedł do łazienki.  
W międzyczasie jego guwernant zajął się ścieleniem łóżka.  
\- Iruka! - Przez drzwi rozległ się głos Naruto, zagłuszany przez szum wody. - Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pierwsze pytanie! O której wróciłeś?  
\- Dwie godziny temu - odparł Iruka, otrzepując poduszki i układając je w zgrabny kopiec u wezgłowia.  
\- To nie dobrze! - jęknął Naruto, a po chwili w łazience rozległ się rumor. Umino obejrzał się przestraszony, lecz zaraz drzwi od toalety otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie Naruto, z uśmiechem czochrając się po blond czuprynie. - Nic mi nie jest. No, chodźmy na to śniadanie!  
I w ekspresowym tempie pognał w kierunku jadalni, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że opiekun pójdzie za nim i przy okazji nie zauważy, że przypadkowo strącił ręcznikiem z półki słoiczek z jakąś maścią.  
W jadalni była już trójka sanninów, Mikoto oraz Itachi. Wszyscy oni uśmiechnęli się do Naruto, gdy tylko wszedł, a Itachi dodatkowo uniósł dłoń w geście powitania.  
\- Myśleliśmy, że jeszcze trochę pośpisz - powiedziała Tsunade, gdy tylko blondyn usiadł koło niej.  
\- Tak, miałem taki zamiar. - Naruto uśmiechnął się ponad ramieniem ciotki do stojącego koło drzwi Iruki. Umino zdawał się nie zauważyć wzmianki o nim, jednak zdradził go delikatny rumieniec. - No ale co tam. Jak już się obudziłem, postanowiłem coś zjeść.  
\- I tu się z tobą zgadzam, Naruto - oświadczył Itachi, wycelowując w chłopaka widelcem, na który miał nadzianą kiełbaskę. - Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia.  
Rozmowa przy stole rozkręciła się. Wszyscy wymieniali się świeżymi poglądami na temat wczorajszej premiery i opowiedzieli Mikoto, jak ubrane były kobiety na bankiecie. Po całym pomieszczeniu raz po raz rozchodził się dźwięczny śmiech biesiadników.  
Wszyscy byli już najedzeni i rozmawiali tylko, gdy niespodziewanie drzwi otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie przystojny brunet. Dokładnie ten sam, którego Naruto poznał na bankiecie.  
Przez chwilę Naruto poczuł się tak, jakby miał déja vu - Sasuke przywitał się po kolei z każdym z sanninów, po czym podszedł do matki i ucałował ją w policzek. Następnie usiadł w połowie długiego stołu, z dala od reszty domowników. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi, że chłopak się od wszystkich izoluje.  
Sasuke od razu sięgnął po jogurt i mleczne bułeczki.  
\- No i pojawił się mój ukochany śpiący królewicz! - ryknął głośno Itachi, wstając od stołu i energicznie podchodząc do brata, by móc go przytulić. Jednocześnie nie przejmował się tym, że młodszy Uchiha nie może jeść.  
\- Odwal się - warknął Sasuke, z łokcia zdzielając Itachi'ego między żebra. - I daj mi zjeść, idioto.  
\- Spieszysz się dokądś? - zagadnął ze śmiechem Itachi, siadając koło brata.  
Masując sobie żebra, Itachi niemo podziwiał niemal naturalną umiejętność Sasuke do zadawania innym ludziom bólu - nie tylko tego fizycznego, o czym przekonał się już po chwili.  
\- Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że z dala od twojej osoby jest mniej zanieczyszczonego powietrza, a ja nie zamierzam się otruć.  
Itachi w teatralnym geście złapał się za pierś.  
\- Twoje słowa łamią mi serce - jęknął.  
\- Jakże mi przykro - sarknął Sasuke, przewracając oczami. - Dziękuję za posiłek - dodał, wstając od stołu. Zgrabnie wyminął dłonie Itachi'ego, którymi chłopak chciał przytulić do siebie brata, i podszedł do matki. Pochylił się nad nią i ucałował jej policzek.  
\- Sasuke, kochanie. Powiedz mi, gdzie znowu idziesz? - Kobieta przytrzymała dłoń syna na swoim ramieniu. - Ojciec narzeka, że często nie ma cię w domu.  
\- Umówiłem się na dzisiaj na kulki - westchnął głęboko Sasuke. - Z ludźmi tymi, co zwykle - dopowiedział szybko, by uprzedzić kolejne pytanie Mikoto. - Nie czekajcie na mnie z kolacją. Dziewczyny powiedziały, że przyniosą prowiant.  
Jeszcze raz pocałował policzek kobiety, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
\- A może Naruto mógłby pojechać z tobą? - odezwał się niespodziewanie Itachi, gdy brat otwierał już drzwi.  
Sasuke zamarł w progu.  
\- Naruto? - mruknął, przeciągając samogłoski. Ze zmarszczonym czołem przyglądał się bratu.  
\- Nasz gość - dodał Itachi, okrążając stół, by móc przytulić blondyna.  
Sasuke zdawał się dopiero teraz dostrzec nową postać przy stole. Świadczyła o tym jedna z idealnych brwi niknąca pod strzechą czarnych włosów. Jednak ciemne oczy pozostały bez wyrazu.  
\- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać! - Naruto zamachał dziko rękami, jednocześnie czując, jak na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec. - A poza tym, ja...  
\- To świetny pomysł! - Mikoto klasnęła w dłonie. - Sasuke, kochanie, mógłbyś Naruto przedstawić swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Wczoraj zapoznałem go z Ino, Shikamaru, Kibą i Chojim - oświadczył zadowolony z siebie Itachi. - Polubiliście się, co nie? - zapytał, mierzwiąc blondynowi włosy.  
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, przez co jego nos śmiesznie zadarł się do góry.  
\- Ale ja naprawdę... - próbował jeszcze oponować Naruto, jednakże do rozmowy postanowił włączyć się Orochimaru:  
\- Im szybciej Naruto pozna twoich stałych bywalców, Sasuke-kun, tym lepiej. Nie będziesz musiał mu za każdym razem ich przedstawiać, co w ciągu tego miesiąca będzie miało miejsce.  
\- Miesiąca? - mruknął cicho Sasuke, wzrokiem oceniając całą postać Uzumakiego. W końcu jego ciemne oczy zatrzymały się na twarzy blondyna. Dopiero, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, na twarzy młodego Uchihy pojawił się jakiś wyraz, ledwo dostrzegalny. - Wyjeżdżamy o dwunastej. - Sasuke zniknął za drzwiami.  
W jadalni nastała chwila ciszy, po czym Naruto spojrzał na wciąż przytulającego go Itachi'ego.  
\- Co? - zapytał Uchiha, widząc jego spojrzenie.  
\- Odnoszę wcale niemiłe uczucie, że próbujesz się mnie pozbyć - oznajmił szeptem Uzumaki, gdy powstający zza stołu sannini robili tyle hałasu, że nikt nie był w stanie ich usłyszeć.  
\- Wydaje ci się - szepnął cicho Itachi, ponownie czochrając blond włosy. Po chwili zerwał się na równe nogi i pociągnął blondyna za sobą. - Chodź, Naruto! Trzeba ci wybrać jakiś przyzwoity strój na kulki!

Dziesięć minut przed dwunastą Itachi i Naruto wyszli przed budynek, z Iruką depczącym im po piętach. Sasuke, ubrany w granatową koszulkę i ciemne, wojskowe spodnie, pakował do wielkiego, błyszczącego Hummera jakieś torby.  
\- Służba nie jedzie - oświadczył na "dzień dobry" Sasuke, gdy tylko zbliżyli się do niego, wskazując na Umino.  
Naruto spojrzał na Irukę, który tylko zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale nie jestem służbą, tylko guwernantem - odparł ciepło Umino. Jednakże postawa Sasuke wyrażała jasno jego zdanie.  
\- Służba nie jedzie - powtórzył dobitnie, po czym obszedł samochód dookoła i zasiadł za kierownicą.  
\- Lepiej już idź, bo gotów odjechać bez ciebie. - Itachi uśmiechnął się, po czym pchnął Naruto w stronę samochodu.  
\- Paniczu Naruto...! - zaczął Iruka, ale Naruto tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając dłonią, po czym zniknął we wnętrzu auta.  
Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, samochód z impetem ruszył żwirową ścieżką. Przez uchyloną szybę szybko znikała posesja Uchihów, a stojący na podjeździe Iruka i machający Itachi maleli.  
Po jakiś pięciu minutach wyjechali za żelazne bramy okalające posiadłość i wyjechali na asfaltową drogę, mknąc w stronę miasta.  
Przez głośniki wydostawała się głośna, rockowa muzyka.  
\- Naruto, tak? - odezwał się nagle Sasuke, kątem oka spoglądając na blondyna. - Ino wspomniała mi wczoraj o tobie. To prawda co mówił Wąż?  
Uzumaki spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na kierującego chłopaka.  
\- Wąż?  
\- Orochimaru. - Uchiha wywrócił oczami. - Tak go nazywam. Jiraya to Żabi Mędrzec, a twoja ciotka to Ślimacza Księżniczka.  
Naruto nadął policzki.  
\- To niemiłe, przezywać tak ludzi.  
\- Naprawdę? - Sasuke uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - A wiesz, dlaczego mają takie ksywki? Orochimaru, na przykład - kontynuował, gdy Naruto pokręcił przecząco głową - wygląda i syczy jak wąż. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć. W dodatku z "zamiłowania" tworzy różne trucizny. Jiraya pisze te swoje erotyczne książeczki, gdzie bohaterowie często pieprzą się jak żaby lub króliki. Natomiast co do twojej ciotki... Jej dochód powiększa się w ślimaczym tempie, o ile nie cofa... Jednakże powracając do tematu... To prawda, że zostajesz na miesiąc?  
\- Raczej tak. - Naruto wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli nikt mnie do tego czasu nie eksmituje.  
Na wąskich ustach Uchihy pojawił się zagadkowy uśmiech.  
\- Spokojnie - mruknął głosem, od którego Naruto włoski na ciele stanęły dęba. I nie tylko one. - Już ja się o to postaram.  
\- Ja-jasne! - zaśmiał się Uzumaki, mierzwiąc blond włosy i jednocześnie starając się ukryć przed Sasuke swoje uczucia, które z reguły było widać jak na dłoni.  
Jednak najwyraźniej brunet stracił zainteresowanie pasażerem, gdyż podgłośnił muzykę.  
Naruto, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, oparł się wygodnie o szybę i wpatrzył w chłopaka.  
\- To twój samochód? - Przedłużająca się cisza dawała się już Uzumakiemu we znaki. W dodatku był typem osoby, która raczej woli mówić.  
\- No raczej - mruknął Sasuke. - A co? Podoba ci się?  
\- No jasne! - Uzumaki wyszczerzył zęby, lecz w myślach pomyślał, że towar lepszy od tego auta właśnie go prowadzi. - To "Hammer", prawda?  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego, by po chwili parsknąć śmiechem.  
\- Nie, to "Hummer"(4) - odparł, gdy zdążył się już trochę uspokoić, ocierając łzę śmiechu. - I to ty jesteś młotkiem.  
Naruto patrzył przez moment na chłopaka, nic nie rozumiejąc. Sasuke zauważył to, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszyli dalej.  
Przez całą podróż chłopcy rozmawiali ze sobą, raz po raz śmiejąc się. Naruto zauważył, że gdy przy Sasuke nie ma nikogo z rodziny, przestaje być taki opryskliwy i wredny. Ogólnie to nawet fajnie się wspólnie dogadywali i dosyć szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Okazało się bowiem, że młody Uchiha, podobnie jak Naruto, kibicuje tej samej drużynie footballowej.  
Im dłużej jechali, tym bardziej Uzumaki utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Sasuke jest dla niego idealny. Nigdy nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia, ale po tym, czego doświadczył, był w stanie.  
\- Grałeś kiedyś w kulki? - zagadnął Sasuke, gdy kilka kilometrów przed miastem niespodziewanie skręcili w las. Samochód podskakiwał na wybojach i korzeniach, ale dzięki amortyzatorom wewnątrz nic się nie czuło.  
\- Nie bardzo wiem, o co ci chodzi z tymi kulkami - przyznał nieśmiało Naruto.  
\- Paintball - wyjaśnił krótko.  
Dopiero teraz Naruto zrozumiał, dlaczego Itachi kazał mu przywieźć "najdziwniejsze" ubrania. Nie po to, by móc w nich wyjechać w góry na stok, jak do tej pory myślał, ale po to, by móc uczestniczyć w "zabawach" Sasuke.  
\- Nie, nie miałem jeszcze okazji.  
Sasuke skrzywił się nieco.  
\- To wiele straciłeś - mruknął tym głosem, od którego Naruto miękły kolana. - Mam nadzieję, że wspólnie to nadrobimy?  
\- Aha.  
Zagłębiali się w las, aż w pewnym momencie, daleko przed sobą, Naruto zauważył duży budynek, wyrastający ponad okoliczne drzewa, a tuż przed nim najprzeróżniejsze samochody, od terenowych po sportowe.  
\- Wow - szepnął, zachwycony.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się na jego reakcję.  
\- Niezłe cudeńka, co nie? Nie dziw się za bardzo, w końcu zjeżdżają się tu najmłodsi celebryci: aktorzy, piosenkarze, modele, spadkobiercy wielkich korporacji. Każdy z platynówką w kieszeni. Niejedni po burzliwym romansie, inni już z dzieckiem w drodze.  
Naruto spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?  
\- Byś nie traktował nas jakoś specjalnie - wyjaśnił Sasuke, gdy dojeżdżali już do polany, na której stały auta. - To, że nasze światy się różnią nie sprawia, że nie jesteśmy ludźmi. My również jesteśmy słabi. Jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Samochód zatrzymał się, a Sasuke wyłączył silnik i wyszedł. Naruto w chwilę po nim, gdy nieco ochłonął po słowach bruneta.  
Budynek, przed którym stały pojazdy, był duży i ceglany, a do jego wejścia prowadziły drewniane drzwi. Przypominał trochę stary europejski zamek warowny, z licznymi wieżami i blankami. Wysokie okna były bezszybne i zakratowane, a ściany w niektórych miejscach nosiły ślady grafiti.  
Naruto podszedł za Sasuke do grupki ludzi zebranej wokół drewnianych stolików na środku placu, z których większość miała na sobie czarne mundury i trzymała kaski i dziwne pistolety. Kilka dziewczyn ochoczo pomachały, piszcząc.  
\- Nareszcie jesteś, Uchiha. Spóźniłeś się - oświadczył długowłosy brunet, wychodząc przed grupkę, by powitać nadchodzących. Naruto pamiętał, że na bankiecie Itachi go mu przedstawiał.  
\- Wybacz, Neji, były korki. - Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Wszyscy już są?  
\- Włączając ciebie, tak - burknął Neji, po czym zmrużył oczy, przenosząc spojrzenie z Uchihy na stojącego parę metrów za nim Naruto. - Kto to jest?  
Pozostali również na niego patrzyli.  
\- To Naruto. - Sasuke podszedł do Uzumakiego i objął go ramieniem, pokazując wszystkim, że chłopak jest pod jego pieczą. - Idzie do mojej drużyny. Bezwzględnie. - Jego ton nie znosił sprzeciwu, o czym wiedzieli jego znajomi.  
\- Świetnie - powiedział Neji, po czym postanowił przejąć funkcję gospodarza i po kolei przedstawił Naruto wszystkich. - Skoro formalnościom stało się zadość, pora ustalić dzisiejsze reguły. Większość była za deathmatch'em(5). Co wy na to?  
\- Spoko - mruknął Sasuke, zabierając od gościa przebranego w całkowicie zielony mundur, nazywającego się Rock Lee, dwie puszki z piwem, jedną przy tym wręczając Naruto. - Mi to pasuje. A tobie, młotku?  
Policzki Naruto zarumieniły się.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, draniu! - fuknął, po czym założył ręce na piersi i łaskawie oświadczył, że się zgadza.  
\- Dobra, to jeszcze pora ustalić drużyny i przygotować się. Zaczynamy o drugiej.  
\- Jest tylko jeden problem - wtrącił się Uchiha. - Młotek nie ma sprzętu...  
\- Z chęcią mu go odstąpię. - Z okolic vana dobiegł znudzony głos. - Dla mnie to zbyt upierdliwe.  
\- Shikamaru, jak mogłeś?! - Stojąca nieopodal blond włosa dziewczyna rzuciła się w stronę vana ze złością. - Mieliśmy być drużyną!  
\- Spoko, Ino. Następnym razem.  
Ino westchnęła przeciągle i wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- My odpadamy, Neji - oznajmiła, siadając koło, znanego już Uzumakiemu, Choji'ego. - Drużyna dziesiąta przejmuje obowiązek przygotowania prowiantu.  
\- Super! - Choji zatarł ochoczo dłonie.  
\- No nic. - Neji westchnął głęboko. - Więc...  
\- Ja biorę jeszcze Sakurę i siódemka już jest sformowana - oznajmił Sasuke, na co stojąca naprzeciwko różowowłosa Sakura Haruno w błyskawicznym tempie przywarła do ramienia Uchihy, pokazując język rudowłosej okularnicy, Karin.  
Hyuuga westchnął.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze chce się rozdzielić według własnego widzi-mi-się? - zapytał, na co pozostali głośno wyrazili swoją aprobatę.  
Po pięciu minutach gotowych było dziesięć drużyn. Neji wyjaśnił jeszcze, które wejście należy do którego zespołu, po czym ogłosił, że za dziesięć druga wszyscy mają być już na miejscach. Do końca wyznaczonego czasu pozostał kwadrans, w czasie którego każdy z zawodników postanowił się przygotować. Tak więc wszyscy rozeszli się.  
\- Bez sojuszy, Hozuki! - krzyknął Neji, gdy białowłosy Suigetsu rzucił się w stronę Uchihy.  
Chłopak nadął policzki, po czym odszedł w swoją stronę wraz z Karin i Juugo.  
\- Chodźcie - mruknął Sasuke, zgarniając pod ramię Sakurę i Naruto, po czym ruszył w stronę vana Choji'ego po sprzęt Shikamaru.  
Nara, co dla nikogo nie było zdziwieniem, zdążył już zasnąć, wobec czego torbę ze strojem podała im Ino.  
\- Umiesz chociaż z tego strzelać? - zapytała Haruno, która - przebrana już - czekała przy samochodzie chłopaków, w międzyczasie doglądając ich markery paintballowe(6). Pytanie to skierowane było oczywiście do Uzumakiego.  
\- Ee... To będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy będę miał w dłoni jakąkolwiek broń - oświadczył Naruto, naciągając na siebie ciężką bluzę, utrudniającą mu ruchy, która - o dziwo - leżała na nim jak ulał.  
\- Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Zdążysz poćwiczyć. - Sakura uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podając przebranemu już Uzumakiemu jego broń.  
\- Skoro jest już gotowy, naucz go celować i strzelać - zaproponował Sasuke, podnosząc głowę znad sznurowanych wojskowych butów. - Niech na przykład spróbuje walnąć w tego żółtego porsche.  
\- Hej! Wszystko słyszałem, Uchiha! - oburzył się Kiba Inuzuka, właściciel żółtego porsche. Jego pies, wielki biały owczarek niemiecki, wysunął łeb przez uchylone okno i zaszczekał. - Właśnie, Akamaru! Bierz go! - Inuzuka poparł swojego ukochanego podopiecznego.  
Sasuke przewrócił oczami.  
\- To dobrze, że słyszałeś. Wiemy przynajmniej, że nie jesteś głuchy - mruknął, kończąc wiązać buty. Przeciągnął się niczym kot i wsiadł do samochodu. - Jedziemy - oświadczył, uruchamiając zapłon.  
Silnik zaryczał głośno, a światła błysnęły ostrzegawczo. Poza drużyną siódmą, pozostałe również szykowały się powoli do odjazdu.  
\- Gramy trzy rundy! - ryknął głośno Neji, by przekrzyczeć jazgot zapuszczonych motorów. - Ino, Shikamaru i Choji są sędziami! Macie słuchać ich wytycznych! Zrozumiano?!  
Głośne warczenie silników potwierdziło, że wszyscy go zrozumieli.  
\- Do dyspozycji jest cały budynek, łącznie z piwnicami i labiryntem korytarzy do bunkrów!  
Kolejny głośny warkot.  
\- Zaczynamy za dziesięć minut! Rozjechać się!  
Silniki warknęły po raz ostatni, po czym samochody rozjechały się, każdy w swoją stronę. Siedzący z tyłu Naruto zauważył jeszcze, że przejeżdżając koło vana Choji'ego, Ino i zajmująca miejsce pasażera Sakura wymieniają się bezgłośnie uwagami, żywo gestykulując i uśmiechając się do siebie.  
\- Uchiha! - Tuż przed Hummerem zatrzymał się zielony Subaru. Zza kierownicy wyglądał krzaczastobrewy Lee. - Pilnuj mi jej - oświadczył Rock, puszczając do Sakury oczko. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i przesłała mu buziaczka.  
\- Jasne - mruknął Sasuke, wznosząc oczy do nieba.  
Czułościom tej parki nie byłoby końca, gdyby siedząca koło Lee Tenten nie walnęła chłopaka w bok.  
\- Ruszaj już! - krzyknęła głośno, dziko potrząsając markerem. - Bo znowu się spóźnimy!  
\- Już się robi! - ryknął ochoczo Rock, odjeżdżając. Mijając samochód Uchihy nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie machnąć ręką.  
\- Zakochani są do bani - mruknął Uchiha, mogąc w końcu odjechać. Za uwagę Haruno dała mu kuksańca w bok. - Au, za co to?  
\- Za darmo. - Sakura uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym odwróciła w fotelu w stronę Uzumakiego. - Więc nigdy nie grałeś w kulki, Naruto?  
\- Nie miałem możliwości - oświadczył blondyn, wpatrując się w dziewczynę.  
\- Nie wiesz, ile straciłeś - oświadczyła, odgarniając na bok grzywkę.  
\- To samo mu powiedziałem - wtrącił się Sasuke, przyglądając się im przez wsteczne lusterko. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały dziko jak dziecku, któremu obiecano nową zabawkę. - Sakura, mogłabyś zapoznać Naruto z obsługą kasku?  
\- Jasne - odparła ochoczo różowowłosa.  
Wstała i pomiędzy dwoma przednimi siedzeniami próbowała przejść na tył.  
\- Bierz ten tyłek - warknął Uchiha, dłonią pomagając przepchnąć się dziewczynie do tyłu.  
Sakura przewróciła się na środkowe miejsce, tuż koło Naruto, gdy samochód ostro skręcił.  
\- Uważaj, jak jeździsz! - krzyknęła.  
\- Przez twój gruby tyłek nie widziałem drogi! - warknął Uchiha, zerkając do tyłu przez wsteczne lusterko.  
Naruto zauważył na jego ustach ironiczny uśmieszek.  
\- Jasne - sarknęła Sakura, odganiając grzywkę. Chwyciła najbliżej leżący, Uchihowy kask, i położyła go sobie na kolanach, by móc Naruto wyjaśnić obsługę wewnętrznego systemu głośników i mikrofonów. - Wcale nie mam wielkiego tyłka. Rock'owi się podoba.  
\- Wybacz, że nie jestem napalonym na ciebie piłkarzem. - Sasuke pokręcił głową, a uśmiechnięta Haruno wytknęła mu język, po czym przeszła do omawiania.  
Po kilku minutach samochód zatrzymał się obok małego, podziemnego schronu. Wysiedli, założyli kaski i przyszykowali markery.  
~ Minuta ~ wewnątrz masku odezwał się mechanicznie zmodyfikowany głos Yamanaki. ~ Drużyny, które są na swoich miejscach, proszę o potwierdzenie.  
\- Siódemka w bazie - oznajmił Sasuke, pokazując Naruto, jak obchodzić się z bronią.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze nie dotarł? - zapytała Sakura, otwierając drzwi do wnętrza bunkra.  
~ Czekamy jeszcze na potwierdzenie od jedenastki... ~ zaczęła Ino, ale w słowo wtrącił jej się inny głos:  
~ Jedenastka zwarta i gotowa! Pełni młodości czekamy na start!  
~ Przepraszam za niego. Rock'owi znowu odbija siła młodości ~ mruknęła Tenten, a po głośnym "Au!" można było zrozumieć, że Lee znowu dostał od niej przez głowę.  
~ Rozpoczynam sekwencję startową! ~ zaśmiał się Choji.  
~ Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbyś miał zaraz wysłać rakietę w kosmos ~ zażartował Kiba.  
W słuchawkach rozległ się głośny śmiech.  
\- Trzymaj - mruknął cicho Uchiha, wręczając Uzumakiemu jego marker oraz dodatkowe kulki. Sakura w tym czasie naciągała rękawiczki. - Zaraz idziemy.  
Ino, na przemian z Chojim, głośno odliczała.  
~ Start!

Pięć godzin później wszystkie drużyny były już z powrotem w miejscu, w którym się rozdzieliły, zajadając się przeróżnymi smakołykami, które przywiozły dziewczyny, a które przygotowali dla wszystkich Ino, Choji i w niewielkim stopniu Shikamaru. Pomiędzy towarzystwem kursowały puszki z piwem oraz najróżniejsze napoje energetyzujące. Sakura, która - jak się okazało - była piosenkarką, przywiozła ze sobą gitarę i wszyscy wspólnie śpiewali piosenki. Raz na jakiś czas chciał zabłysnąć Suigetsu, który pokłócił się z Karin, więc umilał czas, pokazując sztuczki magiczne.  
Naruto szybko znalazł ze wszystkimi nić porozumienia, tak więc czas wśród tych sławnych ludzi mijał mu radośnie i w śmiechu. Dzięki Ino, Sakurze i Tenten poznał najświeższe ploteczki z życia gwiazd.  
Jednakże tak samo jak dnia poprzedniego, Naruto nie potrafił skupić się na nikim innym, poza czarnowłosym Sasuke, który od półtorej godziny siedział w swoim samochodzie z laptopem na kolanach i wykłócał się z kimś po włosku przez telefon.  
W czasie trzeciej rundy paintballa Shikamaru poinformował go, że na numer wewnętrzny dobija się jakiś uparciuch z siedziby firmy z Mediolanu i usilnie chce z nim porozmawiać. Sasuke, klnąc siarczyście, postanowił wycofać się z ostatniej gry i dowiedzieć się, o co natrętowi chodzi. I tak rozmawiał z nim już półtorej godziny, w czasie której Kiba zdążył podpalić swoje spodnie podczas przeskakiwania przez ognisko, Hozuki oblał Karin piwem, Lee obszedł całe towarzystwo dookoła na rękach, a Choji zjadł wszystkie befsztyki, które przywiozła jego dziewczyna, Ino.  
\- Gdzie są pozostali? - Nieoczekiwanie do siedzącej wokół ogniska grupy podszedł Uchiha.  
\- Już sobie pojechali - ziewnął szeroko Shikamaru. - Została tylko nasza szóstka.  
\- Kurwa mać! - warknął Sasuke, dłonią uderzając w bok vana Choji'ego.  
\- Hej! - mruknął ostrzegawczo Akimichi, wstając z pieńka. Ino chwyciła chłopaka za ramię. - To mój samochód!  
\- Spoko, nie chcę dymu. - Sasuke uniósł obronnie dłonie. Po chwili przygryzł kciuk, marszcząc czoło.  
\- Kto dzwonił? - zapytał Naruto, zerkając na bruneta.  
Ten również rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie.  
\- Z siedziby firmy we Włoszech. Mieli jakąś awarię i debile nie potrafili na nowo uruchomić systemu... Cholera, zabrali mi cały czas!  
\- Utrapienie z takimi pracownikami - ziewnął ponownie Nara, wygodniej kładąc się koło pniaka.  
\- Czemu w ogóle zadzwonili do ciebie? - zaciekawił się Kiba, dorzucając do ognia gałązkę. Akamaru leżał koło niego, z łbem na kolanach Inuzuki.  
\- Mniej ważne - uciął temat Sasuke, siadając koło Uzumakiego i zabierając mu z ręki puszkę z piwem. Pociągnął z niej łyka. - Zmarnowali mi szmat czasu... Jedziemy do "Akatsuki" - oświadczył nieoczekiwanie, wstając. Pociągnął niczego niespodziewającego się Naruto za rękę w stronę auta.  
\- Że co?! - krzyknęła za oddalającymi się chłopakami Ino, zrywając się z ziemi. - Pogięło cię?  
\- Nie bardzo - odkrzyknął Uchiha, machając ręką na pożegnanie. - Jak nie chcecie, nie zmuszam. Pokażę Naruto, jakie tu są kluby.  
\- I co robimy? - zapytała Yamanaka, gdy już zniknęli wewnątrz Hummera, a Sasuke odpalał silnik.  
\- Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Jedziemy za nim - westchnął przeciągle Nara, wstając z ziemi.  
Inuzuka zaśmiał się złośliwie, głaszcząc psa.  
\- Zdaje się, że imprezka właśnie się rozkręca.

"Akatsuki" było ekskluzywnym pubem mieszczącym się w samym centrum miasta, w którym bez drwin i wyzwisk mogli się spotykać zarówno hetero, jak i homoseksualiści. Był przez to bardzo popularny. Gdy Uzumaki i Uchiha weszli do przestronnego lokalu, pękał on w szwach.  
\- Niezłe - mruknął oniemiały Naruto, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.  
Duża sala miała krwistoczerwone ściany, a gdzieniegdzie umieszczone były czarne rysunki przedstawiające kobiety w przeróżnych pozycjach. Na środku znajdował się parkiet, z trzech stron otoczony stojącymi na podwyższeniach stolikami, a naprzeciwko bar, za którym uwijały się ponętne kelnerki i przystojni kelnerzy.  
\- Nie wierzę, że zabrałeś tu Naruto.  
Chłopcy obejrzeli się na wchodzących Ino, Shikamaru, Choji'ego i Kibę. Ten ostatni był nadzwyczaj zadowolony z siebie.  
\- A ja nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi - burknął Sasuke, zakładając ręce na piersi. Spojrzał wyzywająco na blondynkę. - Jest z nami, nic mu się nie stanie.  
\- Jakie to wszystko jest upierdliwe - jęknął Shikamaru, człapiąc się w kierunku wolnych lóż. Z impetem rzucił się na obitą skórą kanapę.  
Całą paczką przysiedli się do niego. Ino od razu wtuliła się w ramię Choji'ego, na co ten zareagował zadowolonym pomrukiem.  
\- Nie marudź, Shikamaru. - Sasuke usiadł koło Uzumakiego, ramię kładąc na oparcie za chłopakiem. Naruto poczuł, że powoli się rumieni, przy czym dziękował panującemu dookoła półmrokowi, że tego nie widać. - Chcecie coś do picia? Ja stawiam.  
Każdy złożył swoje zamówienie i Sasuke udał się do lady. Naruto jednocześnie zauważył, że niektórzy klienci odwracali się za nim, i niekoniecznie były to same kobiety.  
\- Sasuke jest... popularny - odezwał się cicho, patrząc na zgrabną postać przy kontuarze.  
\- Taa... To dosyć wkurzające - westchnął Inuzuka, rozpierając się wygodnie i odchylając głowę na oparcie. - Ludzie nie patrzą na ciebie, tylko przez pryzmat tego, czy go znasz, bo jest taki przystojny. Z taką aparycją mógłby zostać modelem albo aktorem, a jest jakimś programistą. W dodatku wszystkie laski na niego lecą, a on jeszcze wybrzydza.  
\- Dziwisz się? - odezwał się Akimichi. - W końcu może mieć każdego.  
\- Jest upierdliwy - podsumował Shikamaru, pokładając się na stoliku. - Mógłby się w końcu zdecydować, kogo woli.  
\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział Naruto, ale wewnątrz poczuł, jak jego serce nieznacznie przyspieszyło.  
\- Sasuke jest bi - wyjaśniła Ino.  
\- W dodatku wcale się z tym nie kryje - wtrącił się Kiba, bawiąc się podstawką pod kufel.  
\- Przez co robi im wszystkim nadzieję - dokończyła Yamanaka, wskazując podbródkiem salę.  
Naruto przełknął ślinę, słysząc takie rewelacje.  
Gdy tylko rano dowiedział się, że ma z Sasuke spędzić dzisiaj cały dzień, postanowił wybadać preferencje chłopaka. Uzumaki chciał się do niego powoli zbliżyć, by sprawdzić, czy będzie miał u niego jakieś szanse, a w razie niepowodzenia chciał zostać jego przyjacielem, gdyż oboje świetnie się dogadywali. Nie spodziewał się natomiast usłyszeć słów o biseksualności Uchihy już pierwszego dnia znajomości. W dodatku od jego znajomych!  
Teraz wiedział, że gdyby się postarał, przystojny brunet mógłby zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę.  
Przez jego ciało rozlało się dziwne ciepło.  
\- Oho, zaczyna się - mruknął Kiba, głową kiwając w stronę baru.  
Naruto spojrzał w tamtą stronę.  
O bok lady opierał się Sasuke, spod rzęs przyglądając się flirtującemu z nim szatynowi. Na jego ustach błąkał się ironiczny uśmiech.  
\- Pierwszy amant spławiony - zaśmiał się Kiba, gdy Uchiha zabrał zamówienie i bez słowa odszedł od podrywającego go faceta. Ten patrzył na niego z nutką zawodu w oczach.  
\- Proszę. - Sasuke postawił przed każdym szklankę z jego napojem, siadając jednocześnie koło Naruto. Odgarnął z czoła grzywkę. - Uf, gorąco.  
\- Nie dziwię się. - Kiba poruszał sugestywnie brwiami, po czym wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, który został zagłuszony przez ryczącą z głośników muzykę. - Tylko się nie zapal - zażartował, przez co dostał kuksańca w bok.  
\- Możesz być o to spokojny - mruknął Sasuke, mrużąc oczy, przez co obserwującemu ich Naruto podniosło się ciśnienie. Uchiha był cholernie seksowny z tym swoim niskim pomrukiem.  
Impreza powoli się rozkręcała, a alkohol lał się strumieniami. Nie pili tylko Choji, który był kierowcą, oraz Shikamaru, który zwyczajnie zasnął, z głową na oparciu. Kiba natomiast, który jeszcze przed przyjazdem zdążył odprowadzić swój samochód, po dwóch kuflach piwa postanowił wyjść na podryw i co chwila szło dostrzec go gdzieś w tłumie, tańczącego z dziewczynami.  
Naruto powoli sączył swój trunek, kątem oka obserwując Sasuke.  
Od kiedy jakiś czas temu jeden z gości postawił Uchisze jednego z najdroższych drinków, a później zaprosił go do tańca, tak do tej pory chłopak cały czas był przez nieznajomego adorowany i ani razu nie pojawił się przy ich wspólnym stoliku.  
Uzumaki westchnął przeciągle, zaglądając na dno kufla.  
Nie, nie był zły - w końcu Sasuke póki co JESZCZE nie był (co blondyn w najbliższym czasie chciał zmienić) jego chłopakiem, więc mimo wszystko nie powinien być zazdrosny. Nie powinien...  
Cholera! Był wkurzony do granic możliwości, ale jednocześnie nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać przed nowymi znajomymi.  
\- Czemu nie tańczysz? - zapytał Shikamaru, gdy zostali we dwójkę sami przy stoliku. Chwilę temu, tuż przed wyjściem Choji'ego z Ino na parkiet, wyrwał się ze swojej drzemki.  
\- Nie mam ochoty - mruknął Naruto, zataczając kuflem, po czym łyknął z niego zdrowo.  
Nara przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę, po czym położył głowę na stoliku i orzekł z całą powagą:  
\- Jesteś gejem.  
Uzumaki zachłysnął się piwem.  
\- Wca-wcale, że nie! - zaprotestował.  
\- A właśnie, że tak. Nie musisz zaprzeczać.  
Naruto nadął policzki.  
\- Nie jestem gejem.  
Shikamaru wzniósł oczy ku górze.  
\- Masz rację. Jesteś hetero i tak tylko z czysto braterskiego uczucia przez cały wieczór nie spuszczasz Sasuke z oczu.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, po czym Naruto spuścił wzrok na kufel. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Zamierzasz o tym powiedzieć pozostałym? - odezwał się buńczucznie Uzumaki.  
\- Plotkowanie jest za bardzo upierdliwe - wyznał Nara, przeciągając się. - A twoja orientacja nie bardzo mnie obchodzi.  
Naruto wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
\- Więc dlaczego...?  
\- Chciałem się przekonać, czy mam rację. - Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami. - I, jak się okazało, nie pomyliłem się.  
\- Oni też wiedzą? - Naruto głową wskazał w stronę tańczącej pary.  
\- Wątpię. - Shikamaru ziewnął przeciągle, po czym położył się na stoliku, jednocześnie patrząc na blondyna uważnie. - Masz w stosunku do Sasuke jakieś zamiary?  
\- Dziwne, gdybym nie miał, co nie? - sarknął Uzumaki.  
\- Też racja. - Shikamaru zaśmiał się lekko, po czym znudzonym spojrzeniem powiódł po sali. - To trochę upierdliwe, ale dam ci drobną radę: nie rób sobie w związku z Sasuke żadnych planów. Nawet, jeżeli ty nie będziesz chciał go wykorzystać, on wykorzysta ciebie.  
Naruto spojrzał na chłopaka nieufnie.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?  
\- Kto wie? Może dlatego, że uważam, że jesteś spoko, a on na ciebie nie zasługuje.  
\- Shikamaru!  
Naruto i Nara spojrzeli w stronę, z której zacięcie machał do nich Inuzuka, przepychając się przez tłum. Gdy tylko doszedł do ich stolika, oparł się o niego ciężko.  
\- Mamy problem - mruknął Kiba, wskazując na coś palcem. Oboje powiedli spojrzeniem w tamtą stronę.  
Pomiędzy tańczącymi, półnagimi ciałami wypełniającymi "Akatsuki" Naruto nie dostrzegł niczego niepokojącego, co najwyraźniej widział Shikamaru.  
\- Znowu? - jęknął, podnosząc się zza stolika. Wciąż niedobudzony potarł niezgrabnie dłonią policzek. - Jeez, jak z małym dzieckiem. Choji! - Shikamaru krzyknął w stronę tańczącego niedaleko z Ino przyjaciela. - Mógłbyś iść z Kibą?  
\- Już? - zdziwił się Akimichi, podprowadzając Yamanakę do trójki chłopaków. - W dwie godziny?  
\- Jak widać. - Nara wyciągnął z kieszeni wibrujący telefon. Otwierając klapkę, uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Kakashi już jest - oznajmił, chowając komórkę z powrotem. - Idziemy.  
\- Kiedy zadzwoniłeś do Hatake? - zapytał Inuzuka, kiedy piątką szli w stronę, z której tak niedawno przyszedł.  
\- Kiedy tu jechaliśmy. Kiba, Choji?  
\- Tak, wiemy. - Akimichi uniósł oba kciuki w górę.  
\- Zaczekamy na was na zewnątrz - powiedział Shikamaru, a gdy dwójka znajomych odeszła, objął ramieniem pozostałą dwójkę. - Wychodzimy.  
\- A co z Sasuke? - zapytał Naruto, oglądając się przez ramię. Inuzuka i Akimichi zniknęli już pośród falującego i podrygującego w rytm muzyki tłumu.  
\- Właśnie po niego poszli - wyjaśniła Ino, zatrzymując się na chodniku.  
Naruto stanął tuż koło niej pośród ciemności, rozdartej przez uliczne latarnie, poblask neonu nad pubem oraz samochodowe reflektory.  
Nic, absolutnie nic nie rozumiał, podczas gdy Ino i Shikamaru zachowywali się tak, jakby ta cała dziwna sytuacja była dla nich normalnością. Błyskawicznie odnaleźli czarną Hondę z przyciemnianymi szybami i jej kierowcę, szarowłosego mężczyznę z jednym zasłoniętym opaską okiem. Uzumaki szybko dowiedział się - dzięki Narze - że mężczyzna ten to Hatake Kakashi, szef ochrony Uchihów.  
\- Dobrze, że już jesteś - mruknął Nara, uściskiem dłoni witając się z ochroniarzem. - Odwieziesz Naruto i Sasuke do rezydencji. Sebastian będzie już na was czekał.  
\- Znowu? - jęknął Kakashi, dłonią przesuwając po siwej czuprynie. - Co za wkurzający smarkacz.  
\- Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę. - Shikamaru uśmiechnął się, zerkając na Ino, wypatrującą swojego chłopaka i jego kolegów.  
\- Już idą - zakomunikowała po pięciu minutach, machając w stronę trójki wychodzącej z pubu.  
Naruto zauważył, że Choji prowadzi pod ramię powłóczącego nogami Uchihę, a idący z boku Kiba zawzięcie trzyma się za prawy policzek.  
\- Co tak długo? - ziewnął z przedniego siedzenia Shikamaru, który w międzyczasie zdążył już zasnąć, co dla Uzumakiego było rzeczą niebywałą.  
\- Ten sukinkot mnie pobił! - ryknął Inuzuka, wskazując palcem w stronę, z której dopiero co przyszli.  
\- A oddałeś mu? - Shikamaru przewrócił oczami.  
\- No pewnie! Tak gnojkowi obiłem ryj, że rodzona matka go nie pozna!  
\- A z tym co? - Nara wskazał brodą na uwieszonego na Chojim Uchihę.  
Naruto również na niego patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po prostu w głowie mu się nie mieściło, że...  
\- On jest totalnie pijany! - zauważył ze zdziwieniem, widząc rumieńce na policzkach oraz zamroczony wzrok. Gdyby nie Choji, Sasuke z pewnością w efektownym stylu zaliczyłby spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z chodnikiem.  
\- Nie nowość - odparł Kiba, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Ale cyrk! - Naruto złapał się za głowę.  
\- Cyrk dopiero będzie, jak Sasuke zacznie trzeźwieć. - Kiba wyszczerzył zęby i zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Cicho! Choji, co z Sasuke?  
\- Hidan powiedział, że widział, jak wypija trzy drinki - powiedział Akimichi, ładując Uchihę na tylne siedzenie Hondy. - Tego, którego sam sobie kupił, oraz dwa od tego tam. - Machnął ręką, mając na myśli faceta, który przez cały wieczór podrywał bruneta.  
\- Jazda! - Kiba ryknął śmiechem. - Odleciał po trzech drinkach!  
\- Według mnie ten amant wsypał mu coś do napoju - orzekł spokojnie Nara, przygryzając kciuk. Pochylający się nad Uchihą Naruto spojrzał na niego. - Sasuke może nie ma najmocniejszej głowy, ale nigdy jeszcze tak wcześnie nam nie odpłynął.  
\- Czekaj - przerwał mu Uzumaki, wolno przełykając ślinę. Czuł, jak włoski na ciele stają mu dęba. - Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ten facet chciał...  
\- Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni. - Kiba ponownie wzruszył ramionami. - Hej! To w końcu Sasuke! - dodał szybko, widząc minę Uzumakiego. - A to "Akatsuki". - Kciukiem wskazał na lokal. - Za każdym razem ktoś próbuje...  
\- Sytuacja wygląda podobnie - dokończył za Inuzukę Shikamaru, patrząc groźnie na szatyna. - Ale to teraz mniej ważne. Kakashi, odwieziesz ich do rezydencji.  
\- A co z autem Sasuke? - zapytał Akimichi, wskazując na stojącego niedaleko Hummera.  
\- Jeez. - Shikamaru ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Czemu ten cholerny pijaczek jest tak upierdliwy?! Nie wiem! Wyślę jutro Asumę, by go odprowadził!  
\- Dobra. Przekażę Itachi'emu. - Hatake skinął głową. - To my się będziemy już zbierać.  
\- Jasne. Trzymajcie się. - Choji klepnął przyjacielsko wsiadającego do tyłu Naruto w ramię, po czym pomachał odpalającemu silnik Kakashi'emu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo znów razem zagramy w kulki - powiedziała Ino, puszczając blondynowi buziaka.  
\- Ja również. - Naruto wyszczerzył do niej wszystkie swoje zęby, po czym drzwi za nim zamknęły się, a samochód odjechał spod klubu, zostawiając w tyle trzy sylwetki.  
Naruto westchnął przeciągle, opadając na miękkie siedzenie. Ponad pół opuszczoną przyciemnianą szybą, oddzielającą kierowcę od pasażerów, spojrzał na Kakashi'ego. Mężczyzna również przyglądał mu się we wstecznym lusterku.  
\- Jesteś chrześniakiem Tsunade? - zagadnął mężczyzna.  
\- Taa. Widzę, że każdy mnie już zna.  
\- Poniekąd. - Chwilę jechali w ciszy, którą ponownie przerwał szarowłosy: - Dał ci w kość?  
Naruto spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Kto?  
\- Sasuke... Cholernie wkurzający gnojek.  
\- Ah... Nie, nie bardzo.  
Kakashi, korzystając z tego, że stali na czerwonym świetle, odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Zakochał się? - zdziwił się, ruszając po chwili na zielonym.  
\- Że słucham?!  
\- Nie, tak tylko głośno myślę. Ale to dosyć niepodobne do tego bufona, by był w stosunku do kogoś... w miarę znośny.  
\- Racja, nieraz potrafi być denerwujący. Ale to raczej jest trochę wredne, mówić w ten sposób o synie pracodawcy, co nie? - Naruto zaśmiał się.  
Kakashi prychnął.  
\- Pamiętam tego gnojka jako dzieciaka srającego w pampersy! Wiem, jaki jest, i dlatego mam prawo wyrażać swoją szczerą opinię na głos! Cholerny pijak!  
\- Taa... Trzeba przyznać, że nieźle odfrunął - przyznał Uzumaki, przenosząc spojrzenie na siedzącego koło niego chłopaka.  
Sasuke półleżał na kanapie, z głową opadającą na ramię. Na policzkach wciąż miał poalkoholowe rumieńce, włosy nastroszone w każdą stronę bardziej niż dotychczas. Oddychał przez półotwarte, nabrzmiałe usta, z kącika których spływała mu na brodę ślina.  
Naruto stwierdził, że jak na pijaka, Sasuke nawet śmiesznie wygląda. Szczególnie z głową latającą na wszystkie strony, gdy samochód skręcał.  
Po chwili blondyn postanowił ulitować się nad padniętym kolegą i rąbkiem jego koszuli starł mu ciecz z brody. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, od razu na szyi Uchihy zauważył coś, co strasznie mu się nie podobało. Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Gdyby to był pierwszy raz - odparł Kakashi, zupełnie nieświadom, że jego rozmówca go nie słucha. - Ten pijak w podobnym stanie wraca za każdym razem! Kurde, nie wiem, co by było, gdyby Nara go kopnął w dupę i zostawił samemu sobie na pastwę losu!  
\- Tak, ja również nie wiem - powiedział poważnym tonem Naruto, wciąż wpatrzony w szyję Sasuke.  
Hatake rzucił przelotne spojrzenie we wsteczne lusterko.  
\- Ou. Zostawiam was samych - mruknął, po czym po chwili z cichym szmerem w górę podjechała szyba, kompletnie odcinając przód od tyłu auta.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę Naruto patrzył na kark Uchihy, po czym odwrócił od niego spojrzenie. Wpatrzył się w swoje odbicie w bocznej szybie.  
W brzuchu czuł nieprzyjemny ciężar, a w głowie mu huczało. Pierś płonęła żywym ogniem i był niemal pewien, że ma na niej wypalony czerwony znak podobny do tego na szyi Uchihy.  
Cholera! Ten fagas, który cały czas podrywał czarnowłosego nie dosyć, że podał mu jakieś proszki, przez które chłopak teraz w ogóle nie kontaktuje, to na dodatek próbował go zgwałcić i w ostateczności na ciele Sasuke zostawił malinkę! Chociaż nie, po namyśle Uzumaki dobitnie stwierdził, że tamten pacan od samego początku chciał przelecieć Uchihę. W przeciwnym razie nie zadawałby sobie trudu z podaniem tych proszków.  
Naruto potarł twarz.  
Teraz powoli zaczynał rozumieć sytuację, w której znajdowała się pozostawiona pod klubem czwórka. Gdyby po bitwie paintballowej pozwolili, by pojechał sam z Sasuke, ta balanga skończyłaby się nieciekawie. Po pierwsze noc poza domem bez możliwości powrotu (bo nie oszukujmy się, Naruto prawka jeszcze nie miał), a po drugie tamten cwel bzyknąłby Uchihę bez jego wiedzy! Znajomi Sasuke musieli dobrze znać sytuację, w której dzisiaj się znaleźli. Świadczą o tym ich słowa oraz czyny. Bo czy Kiba nie zareagował w odpowiedniej chwili? Czy Choji nie był zdziwiony szybkością, w której odpłynął Uchiha? Czy Shikamaru wcześniej nie był przygotowany na to, by załatwić im bezpieczny powrót do domu? Czy ten cały Hidan, kimkolwiek był, nie miał Uchihy na oku? Czy jego ojciec nie denerwował się, kiedy chłopak nie wracał do domu? Czy oni wszyscy, znajomi i rodzina, nie nazywali go otwarcie pijakiem?  
Czy sam go nie poznał w podobnej sytuacji?  
Naruto przyłożył czoło do chłodnej szyby i jęknął cicho.  
W noc bankietu też miał okazję potowarzyszyć Uchisze. Wtedy też był pijany. A co on, Naruto, chciał zrobić? Dokładnie to samo: spić chłopaka i w ostateczności "skonsumować" znajomość. Oznacza to, że jest takim samym sukinkotem jak ten facet. Tak. Tylko że ten dzisiejszy amant znał chłopaka, musiał wiedzieć o jego preferencjach, natomiast on wczoraj chciał go przelecieć bez względu na wszystko. Wykorzystać okazję, że w danym momencie pojawił się przystojny, upity i chętny chłopak nie patrząc na to, czy jest homo, hetero czy bi.  
Naruto pokręcił głową, po czym czując gdzieś tam w środku wyrzuty sumienia, spojrzał niepewnie w bok. Prosto w czarne, zamglone tęczówki Uchihy.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - mruknął Sasuke tym głosem, który tak cholernie działał na Naruto.  
\- W samochodzie - odparł, wpatrując się w chłopaka.  
Cholera! To znowu się działo! Czemu pijany Sasuke tak na niego działał?!  
\- Aha. - Sasuke przysunął się w jego stronę. - Więc co tu robisz?  
Naruto wytrzeszczył na Uchihę oczy, gdy ten niezgrabnie wpakował mu się na kolana, przypadkowo dłonią muskając jego przyrodzenie. Uzumaki wpatrzył się w usta Sasuke, oddalone zaledwie centymetry od swoich.  
\- Ja-jadę? - odparł niepewnie.  
O co, u licha, chodziło?!  
Dobra! Lekko zalkoholowany umysł Naruto stworzył nową teorię! To był test! Shikamaru zmówił się z Sasuke i oboje testują jego homoseksualizm! Tak, to na pewno...  
\- Interesujące. - Uchiha mruknął tak, że jego poruszające się usta zahaczyły o usta Uzumakiego. - A coś więcej?  
Sasuke poruszył się lekko, zmieniając pozycję na kolanach Naruto, przez co otarł się o jego pobudzoną już erekcję. Dodatkowo zarzucił mu dłonie na kark i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej tak, że ich klatki się stykały.  
To się nie dzieje!, powtarzał sobie w myślach Naruto, patrząc w lekko zamglone, przysłonięte firanką rzęs oczy Sasuke. Nie dzieje się! Nie dzieje...  
Cholera! Pieprzyć to!  
Naruto przesunął głowę delikatnie w przód, łącząc ich usta w niewinnym buziaku.  
Jeśli to test, na tym się skończy. Jeśli nie...  
Sasuke zmrużył oczy, lekko przekręcając głowę w bok.  
O matko!  
Naruto jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy Sasuke uchylił zapraszająco usta, językiem sunąc po jego wargach.  
Walić wszystkie dotychczasowe wyrzuty sumienia! W końcu nie codziennie trafia się przystojny brunet siedzący na kolanach, poruszający biodrami w sugestywny sposób i zapraszająco uchylający usta.  
Uzumaki przyciągnął gwałtownie Uchihę do siebie, wpijając się brutalnie w jego wargi. Ich języki od razu zaczęły zażartą walkę o dominację. Naruto chwycił biodra chłopaka i zaczął kciukami masować wystające kości biodrowe.  
Sasuke nie pozostawał bierny. Walczył zaciekle, ale jego zapijaczony mózg był ciągle lekko otępiały, wobec czego przegrywał z kretesem. Miał jednak nikłą świadomość tego, jak działa na kochanka, gdyż jego poruszające się w górę i w dół biodra co rusz natrafiały na twardego penisa. Jego również był już gotowy.  
Jęknął, gdy dłonie Naruto zawędrowały na jego pośladki, ugniatając je.  
\- Oi, kochasz mnie? - sapnął, gdy usta blondyna zajęte były jego wyeksponowaną szyją. - Kochasz?  
Czy go kochał? Czy w ciągu kilkudziesięciu godzin można się w kimś zakochać?  
Tak, Naruto już wczoraj stwierdził, że Sasuke wpadł mu w oko. I póki co nie chciał, by miał go ktoś inny.  
\- Cholernie! - mruknął, pocierając nosem o żuchwę bruneta.  
I nagle, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Naruto okazało się, że Uchiha zasnął! Wrednie zasnął na jego kolanach, zostawiając Uzumakiego samego z piekącym problemem w ciasnych bokserkach! To było takie nieoczekiwane i brutalne, że przez chwilę miał zamiar zrzucić Sasuke z kolan i zostawić na pastwę losu na podłodze Hondy, lecz pomysł ten umarł śmiercią naturalną, gdy tylko Naruto spojrzał w bok na twarz chłopaka. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, z tymi uchylonymi, czerwonymi ustami i delikatnymi wypiekami, że Naruto momentalnie przeszła cała złość. Westchnął tylko przeciągle, odchylając głowę w tył na oparcie, próbując ostudzić nieco emocje. A nie było to wcale takie łatwe zadanie, gdy czuło się ciepły oddech Sasuke na karku.  
\- Cholerny pijak - mruknął Naruto, czując, jak serce zwalnia rytm. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak ono szaleńczo bije.  
I, cholera!, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że cały czas migdalili się w samochodzie! A co, jeżeli siedzący za szybą Kakashi wszystko słyszał?! Cholera!  
Naruto obrócił głowę w bok, pozwalając, by Sasuke wtulił się w niego, i wyjrzał za okno.  
Było już ciemno, na niebie świeciły gwiazdy, a do rezydencji Uchihów pojadą jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny. Na miejscu powinni być koło trzeciej w nocy.  
Naruto objął pewniej ramionami śpiące ciało, by nie zjechało na podłogę, i przymknął oczy, by móc się przez drogę zdrzemnąć.

Od dobrych pięciu minut Naruto szturchał Sasuke, by się obudził i względnie sam doszedł do swojej sypialni, a nie był niesiony przez Sebastiana. Kakashi natomiast miał wszystko w pompce. Stał tylko koło samochodu i spokojnie palił papierosa, chociaż Naruto mógł stwierdzić, że w duchu cicho się podśmiechiwał z całej tej sytuacji. Nie mógł go za to winić, gdyż śpiący Sasuke rzeczywiście przedstawiał dosyć humorystyczny obrazek.  
\- Sasuke - jęknął Naruto, szarpiąc ręką Uchihę. - Obudź się już!  
Stojący z boku Sebastian zaczynał się powoli niecierpliwić. Można to było rozpoznać po jego dosyć częstych spojrzeniach na zegarek. Nie dosyć, że musiał czekać, aż Hatake przyjedzie z młodym dziedzicem, to ten jeszcze się spóźnił dwie godziny i w ostateczności z godziny trzeciej zrobiła się już piąta. A za dwie godziny musi już być na nogach, by dopilnować przygotowań do śniadania.  
Naruto westchnął z ulgą, gdy Sasuke w końcu otworzył swoje zaspane ślepia i rozejrzał się dookoła nieprzytomnie.  
\- Dobra, wyłaź stąd, draniu - mruknął Uzumaki, wyciągając chłopaka z auta. - Idziesz spać.  
Proszki, którymi nafaszerowano Uchihę musiały być naprawdę silne, skoro po tylu godzinach Uchiha jeszcze był otępiały. Ledwo znalazł się na zewnątrz, kolana ugięły się pod nim i runąłby na schody, gdyby nie Sebastian, który chwycił go w pasie.  
Naruto zatrzasnął drzwi, by samochód mógł po chwili potoczyć się w stronę garaży. On sam natomiast ruszył w górę do drzwi frontowych.  
\- Dobrze widzieć twoją brzydką gębę, Sebastianie. - Do uszu Naruto dobiegł zapijaczony głos Sasuke, który powłócząc nogami parł naprzód. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się stęskniłem.  
Chłopak poklepał służącego po policzku gestem, którym zazwyczaj klepie się konie. Sebastian skrzywił delikatnie usta, gdy Sasuke wycisnął mu mokrego buziaka na żuchwie.  
\- Ja również za paniczem tęskniłem - odparł obojętnie Sebastian, wychodząc na główny hol. Pomógł chłopcu wejść po schodach, po czym na pierwszym piętrze pożegnał się z idącym w inną stronę Uzumakim i pociągnął młodego pijaczka w stronę jego pokoju.  
Gdy niknęli w ciemnościach korytarza, Naruto nadal stał przy schodach i przysłuchiwał się ich krokom.  
\- Oi, Sebastianie? - Z oddali napłynął cichy głos Sasuke, będącego już znowu na skraju przytomności. - Kochasz mnie, Sebastianie?  
\- Cholernie - syknął Sebastian ze złością, doskonale wiedząc, że nastolatek ponownie zasnął. - Kocham jak diabli.

Wziąwszy poprawkę na godzinę, o której przyjechał, Iruka postanowił pozwolić, by Naruto sam się obudził. Dlatego też na śniadaniu zjawił się mocno spóźniony około dwunastej. Mimo tak późnej godziny, w jadalni zastał Itachi'ego, czytającego poranną gazetę i pijącego herbatę. Krzywił się co chwila, jakby wiadomości, które czytał, niespecjalnie przypadły mu do gustu.  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Naruto, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.  
Itachi spojrzał na niego znad filiżanki, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i złożył gazetę, którą od razu położył na krześle obok siebie.  
\- Ho, ho! Kogóż to moje śliczne oczka widzą?! - zaśmiał się, patrząc na siadającego naprzeciwko Naruto, nakładającego sobie na talerz pokaźny stosik placków ziemniaczanych. - Kolejny zombie raczył powstać z martwych?  
\- Kolejny? - zapytał Naruto, pakując sobie do ust duży kawałek placka.  
\- No wiesz... Pierwszy był tu jakieś pół godziny temu. - Itachi machnął ostentacyjnie dłonią, by po chwili uważnie wpatrzeć się w blondyna. - Jak się bawiłeś, Naruto?  
\- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?  
\- Bo wiesz. - Itachi ponownie się zaśmiał. - Mój kochany pijaczek nic nie pamięta oprócz tego, jak weszliście do "Akatsuki". Później film mu się urwał.  
\- Aha - mruknął Naruto. W brzuchu poczuł jakąś dziwnie ciążącą lekkość. Ni to radość, ni to rozczarowanie. - W sumie to było fajnie.  
\- Rozumiem. - Itachi oparł głowę na dłoni i przymknął oczy. Na ustach błąkał mu się delikatny uśmiech.  
Przez chwilę Naruto jadł w ciszy, podczas gdy Uchiha zdawał się byś w innym świecie. On również pogrążony był w swoich myślach.  
Jeśli wierzyć słowom Itachi'ego - a nie ma powodu, by mu nie wierzyć - to Sasuke nie pamięta nic od momentu, w którym weszli do klubu. Czyli nie wie, że ten facet dosypał mu czegoś do drinków i chciał przelecieć? Prawdopodobnie tak. Ale czy to wina tego dziwnego proszku, czy może tego, że wypił tyle alkoholu? A może jedno i drugie?  
Chyba jednak alkohol. Tak, Naruto z całą stanowczością postawiłby na alkohol. Bo czy wtedy po bankiecie też go nie pamiętał? Nie wiedział, kim jest.  
Czyli to oznacza, że o tych pocałunkach pamięta tylko on, tylko Naruto! Sasuke wcale nie wie, że usiadł mu na kolanach i robił to, co robił.  
Na samo wspomnienie wydarzeń z samochodu policzki Naruto zarumieniły się. By to ukryć, pod pozorem nalewania sobie soku Uzumaki pomiędzy sobą a Itachim postawił dzbanek.  
Jeżeli tego nie pamięta, oznacza to, że z całą pewnością nie był to jakiś zakład pomiędzy młodym Uchihą a Shikamaru.  
Czekaj! Kiba musiał wiedzieć, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć! Bo czy nie powiedział, że będzie ciekawie, kiedy Sasuke zacznie trzeźwieć? Więc on zawsze po tym, jak za dużo wypije, jest taki chętny? W sumie może to być prawda. W końcu na tym bankiecie...  
\- Kto wygrał? - zapytał nieoczekiwanie Itachi.  
Naruto poderwał gwałtownie głowę.  
\- Słucham?!  
\- Kto wygrał w kulki?  
\- Ah... Hm... - Naruto jąkał się, gdyż pytanie całkowicie wybiło go z rytmu. Myślał o czymś zupełnie innym. - Pierwszy mecz wygrała drużyna Neji'ego, drugi my, a w trzecim drużyna Suigetsu.  
\- Wy? - zdziwił się Itachi. - Znaczy Sasuke wziął cię do swojej drużyny?  
\- Eee... No tak. Mnie i Sakurę.  
\- Ciekawe - mruknął Uchiha, zamyślając się.  
Naruto nic z tego nie zrozumiał, więc po prostu wpatrzył się w chłopaka pytająco.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Nie, nic takiego, Naruto. - Itachi zaśmiał się, rozkładając ręce. - Wiesz... Pójdę się trochę pouczyć przed obiadem. Wszyscy sannini teraz pracują... Mama pojechała na herbatkę do pani Haruno, a ojciec za godzinę powinien być z lotniska... Sasuke zaszył się w dojo i trenuje... Jeśli byś się nudził...  
\- Nie, nie przejmuj się mną, Itachi. - Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już wiedział, co będzie robił. - Poradzę sobie. Naprawdę.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien? Bo jeśli...  
\- Spokojnie. Nie jestem małym dzieckiem.  
\- Dobrze. - Itachi uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, wstając zza stołu. Pod ramię wcisnął gazetę. - Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, dzwoń na intercomie na numer alarmowy(7). Sebastian z pewnością ci pomoże. - Sam zaśmiał się ze swojego kawału. - Będę u siebie - dodał, gdy przechodząc koło Uzumakiego poczochrał mu włosy.  
Gdy tylko za Itachim zamknęły się drzwi, Naruto w błyskawicznym tempie pochłonął resztę placków i zapił je sokiem. Jak poparzony wyskoczył z jadalni i rzucił się na schody.  
\- Iruka! - krzyknął, wpadając do swojego pokoju i od razu przyssał się do "przejścia do Narnii".  
\- Tak? - Już po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Umino, niewymownie zaskoczony tym, że został wezwany.  
\- Masz dzisiaj wolne - zadeklarował Naruto z wnętrza szafy, próbując wykopać jakiś luźny strój. Póki co znalazł tylko jakieś wygodne spodnie dresowe i właśnie zajęty był wyszukiwaniem pasującej do tego bluzki.  
\- Tak? - zdziwił się Iruka, zaglądając do szafy. Już po chwili dostał ze skarpetki. - A mógłbyś mi łaskawie powiedzieć, dlaczegóż to dajesz mi wolne, Naruto? - dodał już nieco ostrzej, odrzucając gdzieś na bok zbędną mu na twarzy część garderoby.  
\- Dlaczego? - Naruto obejrzał się na nauczyciela, na chwilę zaprzestając poszukiwań. - Jak to, dlaczego? Równowaga w przyrodzie musi być! - wykrzyknął, przypominając sobie naprędce jakąś reklamę z telewizji. - Naprawdę! - dodał, widząc jego sceptyczną minę. - Powiedz mi, Iruka, kiedy ty ostatnio miałeś wolne? Bo ja sobie tego jakoś nie przypominam! Idź sobie... na ryby! O! Przynieś pstrąga! Uchihowie mają tu niedaleko jezioro. Złów mi w nim pstrąga!  
Naruto chwycił koszulkę, która względnie mu się podobała, spodnie i poleciał do łazienki się przebrać.  
\- Wolne, tak? - sarknął Umino, patrząc na bałagan, jaki powstał w szafie. - I pstrąg? Skąd mu się wziął pstrąg?  
Zabrał się za porządkowanie ubrań, gdy wtem trzasnęły drzwi.  
\- Wychodzę! - ryknął Naruto i już go nie było. Przebiegł cały korytarz i schodami w dół, na parter.  
W noc przyjazdu, podczas oprowadzania po rezydencji, Sebastian pokazał im, gdzie znajdowało się dojo. Było to gdzieś na dole, przy siłowni. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że...  
\- Gdzie, do cholery, jest siłownia? - warknął Naruto, stając na skrzyżowaniu dwóch korytarzy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ta wielka palma wyglądała obco, ale jednocześnie podobnie do tej koło biblioteki piętro wyżej. On jednak wciąż był na parterze.  
Naruto podszedł do najbliższych drzwi, gotów zadzwonić intercomem na numer alarmowy, gdy wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie TE drzwi prowadzą do siłowni. Czyli te na prawo...  
Uzumaki przełknął ślinę, prawie na palcach podbiegł nich i delikatnie uchylił. Zajrzał do środka.  
Pomieszczenie było duże i jasne. Ściany zrobione były z jasnego drewna, a jedna z nich, ta wychodząca na podwórze, wykonana była z shoji. Podłoga wyłożona była matami tatami. Jedyną osobą wewnątrz, tak jak mówił Itachi, był trenujący Sasuke, ubrany w białe keikogi i hakama, przewiązane czarnym pasem.  
Przez chwilę Naruto zupełnie zapomniał, po co właściwie tutaj przyszedł, zapatrzony w jego ciało. Sasuke poruszał się płynnym, sprężystym krokiem.  
\- Chcesz czegoś, młotku? - odezwał się w końcu Uchiha, nie mogąc znieść pary niebieskich oczu wbitych w plecy.  
\- Nie szczególnie - skłamał Naruto, patrząc, jak chłopak pochyla się po butelkę wody. Choćby usilnie się starał, nie był w stanie oderwać spojrzenia od przysłoniętych materiałem pośladków bruneta.  
Wczoraj (a raczej dzisiaj) po powrocie do rezydencji długo jeszcze nie mógł zapomnieć o ich kształcie w swoich dłoniach. Z tego też powodu długo leżał w łóżku, rozmyślając o całym zdarzeniu, i stosunkowo późno zasnął, dlatego też tak długo spał.  
\- Więc co tutaj robisz? - Sasuke obrócił się błyskawicznie i nieoczekiwanie rzucił w Naruto butelką. Zupełnie nieprzygotowany Naruto złapał ją bardziej odruchowo niż z zamiaru.  
\- Wszyscy są zajęci, więc pomyślałem sobie, że trochę potrenuję. - Zamaszystym ruchem ręki wskazał na swój dres. - Wpadłem na ciebie zupełnie przypadkowo - dodał, widząc sceptyczne spojrzenie Uchihy.  
\- Doprawdy? - Głos Sasuke był tak bardzo przesiąknięty sarkazmem, że tylko głuchy by go nie usłyszał. - Więc mam rozumieć, że tak zupełnie przypadkowo - przy tych dwóch słowach zrobił palcami w powietrzu cudzysłów - znasz karate i szukałeś kogoś, z kim mógłbyś poćwiczyć?  
Kiedyś, kilka lat temu, Naruto uczył się karate. Jego matka twierdziła, że jako duży chłopiec powinien umieć się obronić, gdy gdzieś w ciemnej uliczce ktoś go zaatakuje (według niego naoglądała się zbyt wielu kryminałów). Tak więc podstawy jakieś znał.  
\- Jakbyś zgadł - mruknął Uzumaki, próbując zabrzmieć uwodzicielsko. Niestety, prym w tym wiódł jego przeciwnik.  
\- Więc zapraszam - szepnął Sasuke tak obłędnie zabójczym głosem, że po ciele blondyna przeszły dreszcze.  
Naruto zostawił przy drzwiach swoje obuwie i wszedł na matę, uprzednio kłaniając się. Sasuke również mu się ukłonił. Oboje ustawili się w odpowiednich pozach, by po chwili rozpocząć pojedynek.  
Tak jak Naruto podejrzewał, czarny pas na stroju Uchihy nie był jedynie ozdobą. Chłopak był niewiarygodnie szybki, a jego ciosy precyzyjne. Bardzo trudno było Naruto dotrzymać mu kroku. Jednakże po godzinnym starciu, poza siniakami i drobnymi otarciami, Naruto widział również inne, pozytywne strony: mógł bezkarnie dotykać ciała Sasuke, czuć na skórze jego ciepły oddech i w końcu uznać, że to on zmęczył bruneta tak bardzo. Więc teraz, leżąc na macie, z kolanem Sasuke na swojej piersi, patrząc w jego czarne, błyszczące oczy, wzrokiem obserwując pot spływający mu po twarzy i lekko uchylone usta utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jest to bardzo podniecające uczucie.  
\- Wygrałem - oświadczył Sasuke, uśmiechając się wrednie.  
\- Tylko dlatego, że nie brałem cię na poważnie - odparł Naruto. Oboje jednak doskonale wiedzieli, że było zupełnie inaczej.  
\- Wygrałem. - Sasuke pochylił się nad nim tak, że tylko kilka centymetrów oddzielało ich usta. - A ty przegrałeś.  
\- Zauważyłem. - Naruto przewrócił oczami.  
\- To, że się niby podłożyłeś, w co ja nie wierzę, to twoja sprawa. Od teraz jesteś moim niewolnikiem, wobec czego podaj mi wodę.  
Sasuke zszedł z blondyna i usiadł naprzeciwko niego z podkurczonymi nogami.  
\- Hej! Nie było takiej umowy! - ryknął Naruto, również siadając i wytykając chłopaka palcem.  
\- To ogólnie przyjęte prawo. - Sasuke zmrużył groźnie brwi. - Nie wierzysz swojemu panu? Idź i zapytaj się Itachi'emu. Przegrany musi służyć zwycięzcy.  
Uzumaki nadął policzki, ale posłusznie wstał i przyniósł butelkę wody mineralnej, stojącej przy shoji. Wcisnął ją brutalnie Sasuke.  
\- Bierz, draniu - mruknął, siadając z powrotem.  
Uchiha zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Oho, czyżby służba już mi się buntowała? - mruknął cicho, upijając łyka. - Nie sądzisz, że jesteś za szybki, młotku?  
Owszem, Naruto sam uważał, że był szybki. Szybki w zakochaniu się w tym draniu, szybki w próbie uwiedzenia go i chęci spędzenia wspólnej nocy. Naruto sam sobie nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, co go pcha w ręce tego buńczucznego chłopaka, ale podejrzewał, że po prostu nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że ktoś inny niż on byłby z Sasuke. Dotykał go i całował, a ostatniej nocy Uzumaki mógł tego wszystkiego zasmakować.  
\- Nie szczególnie - burknął, wstając. Otrzepał spodnie z niewidocznego pyłku i ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Idę przygotować się do obiadu.  
Naruto zszedł z podwyższenia i ubrał buty. Już szykował się do wyjścia, gdy drzwi nieoczekiwanie otworzyły się, ukazując wyniosłą postać lokaja.  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Pański ojciec chciałby widzieć się z paniczem. - Mężczyzna od razu zwrócił się w stronę Sasuke, kłaniając się. - Czeka na panicza w swoim gabinecie.  
Uchiha skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Przekaż ojcu, że zaraz do niego przyjdę.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Sebastian jeszcze raz się skłonił, po czym wyszedł.  
\- No, wygląda na to, że ja również będę się już zbierał. - Sasuke wstał, przeciągając się. Naruto kątem oka obserwował jego prężące się pod keikogi mięśnie.  
Razem wyszli z dojo, każdy w swoją stronę. Ale oczywiście już dwa zakręty dalej Naruto zgubił się, wychodząc gdzieś koło spiżarni, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział (ale o której nie śmiał zapomnieć), więc postanowił zawrócić i pójść w stronę, w którą odszedł Uchiha.  
W połowie drogi z trzy razy minął jakąś średniowieczną zbroję i szklaną szafkę z pucharami i będąc święcie przekonanym, że trafił do Hogwartu, podszedł do najbliższych, lekko uchylonych drzwi, by przez intercom dowiedzieć się, jak wyjść z tego labiryntu. Już miał wejść, gdy nieoczekiwanie z pomieszczenia dobiegł krzyk:  
\- Jak śmiesz?!  
Naruto podskoczył, przerażony, i cofnął się za najbliższy róg. Dopiero tam, skryty, zauważył w lustrze naprzeciwko drzwi odbicie dwóch postaci. Tak wyraźne, jakby były zaledwie pięć metrów dalej.  
\- Zapytałeś, więc odpowiedziałem. - Rozległ się bezbarwny głos Sasuke. Stojący naprzeciwko niego Fugaku z całej siły uderzył chłopca w twarz.  
\- Seiza(8), bękarcie! - ryknął, na co Sasuke posłusznie usiadł w odpowiedniej pozycji na podłodze, z pośladkami opartymi na piętach. Stojący nad nim Fugaku kipiał złością. - Pytałem się o to! Co to jest?!  
Dopiero teraz Naruto zauważył, że mężczyzna trzyma w dłoniach gazetę - tą samą, którą rano przy śniadaniu czytał Itachi; rozpoznał ją po reklamie na ostatniej stronie.  
\- Artykuł - odparł sucho Sasuke. - Ze zdjęciami.  
\- A może raczysz mi powiedzieć, o kim jest ten artykuł i kogo przedstawiają te zdjęcia?!  
Zapadła chwila ciszy.  
\- Mnie.  
Po raz kolejny Sasuke dostał w twarz.  
\- Kim jest ten mężczyzna?!  
\- Nie wiem, nie znam go. Postawił mi w pubie kilka drinków.  
\- Jak ty się zachowujesz?! - ryknął Fugaku, okręcając się na pięcie i wędrując po całym gabinecie. - Bez przerwy muszę czytać w gazetach o jakichś nowych skandalach z tobą w roli głównej!  
\- Nikt ci nie każe tego czytać - mruknął cicho młody Uchiha, jednak nie na tyle cicho, by jego ojciec tego nie usłyszał.  
Fugaku zapieklił się i tak mocno uderzył syna w policzek, że ten aż się przewrócił. Z jego ust wypłynęła krew, jednak szybko została starta rękawem.  
\- Jak śmiesz się do mnie tak odzywać, gnojku?! Nie zamierzam dłużej tego tolerować! W tym tygodniu masz zakaz opuszczania terenu posiadłości! A teraz wynoś się do swojego pokoju!  
Jednak Sasuke nie ruszył się, ze wzrokiem wbitym w mocno zaciśnięte dłonie. Fugaku podszedł do drzwi, gotów wyjść.  
Naruto schował się bardziej za róg, wciąż w lustrze obserwując przebieg całego spotkania.  
\- Nie wiem, gdzie popełniliśmy błąd, że wychowałeś się na takie obrzydliwe dziecko, Sasuke - powiedział ponuro Fugaku, nawet nie patrząc na syna. - Nawet nie potrafię ciebie zrozumieć, dlaczego jesteś tym przeklętym pedałem. Cieszy cię, gdy ktoś cię gwałci?  
W lustrze Naruto zauważył, jak Sasuke porusza ustami, jednak żadne jego słowo do niego nie dotarło.  
\- Dlaczego nie możesz być taki idealny jak Itachi? - zapytał mężczyzna, po czym poszedł, ku szczęściu Naruto w stronę przeciwną do tej, gdzie się ukrył.  
Jeszcze chwilę Sasuke siedział w gabinecie, patrząc nieobecnym spojrzeniem przed siebie, po czym bezwiednie dotknął piekącego policzka. Westchnął przeciągle, wstając i odchodząc w stronę, w którą poszedł jego ojciec.  
Czując, że chłopak kieruje się w stronę głównego holu, Naruto podążył za nim, uważając przy tym, by nikt go nie zauważył. I, jak się okazało kilkadziesiąt sekund później, miał rację - dotarł do podstawy schodów. Spojrzał w górę, na będącego już na szczycie Sasuke. Brunet chyba wyczuł jego wzrok, bo obejrzał się.  
\- Sasuke - wyszeptał cicho Uzumaki.  
Nie mógł tego stwierdzić ze stuprocentową pewnością, ale wydawało mu się, że po obitych policzkach Uchihy cicho płynęły łzy.

Obiad minął w niemal grobowej atmosferze. Po tym, czego świadkiem był, Naruto postanowił na posiłek stawić się punktualnie. Wszyscy już byli, nawet ponury Sasuke siedział na swoim krześle w połowie długiego stołu.  
Fugaku sprawiał natomiast wrażenie, jakby całe zajście z najmłodszym synem nie miało miejsca: wesoło rozmawiał z każdym, opowiadał o podróży i wypytywał żonę o nowinki, które ta zasłyszała u państwa Haruno. Z każdym z sanninów wymienił po kilka zdań na temat ich pracy, zapytał Naruto i Itachi'ego o przebieg bankietu z okazji premiery nowego filmu. Rozmawiał z każdym, nawet z Sebastianem - tylko nie z Sasuke.  
Co jakiś czas Naruto patrzył na niego ukradkowo, jednak w zachowaniu chłopca nie zauważył jakiegoś specjalnego odczucia, że jest przez własnego ojca ignorowany. Młody Uchiha zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Albo może - jak pomyślał Uzumaki - było to wobec niego tak często stosowane, że chłopiec już całkowicie przywyknął?  
Naruto spuścił wzrok na swój talerz.  
W jego domu panowała zupełnie inna atmosfera. Dla swoich rodziców Naruto był wszystkim. To oni pierwsi dowiedzieli się o tym, że jest homoseksualistą - sam im powiedział, gdyż zawsze utrzymywał z rodzicami dobry kontakt. I chociaż w pierwszej chwili dla obydwu był to niemały szok, dosyć szybko przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego, żartując i nagabując syna. Szczególnie Kushina za punkt honoru obrała sobie zeswatanie Naruto z jakimś przystojnym chłopcem, więc za każdym razem, kiedy będąc w centrum handlowym jakiegoś takiego mijali, kobieta próbowała uchwycić gust syna. I chociaż w domu Uzumakich nie było codziennych wspólnych posiłków jak u Uchihów, Naruto mógł z całą stanowczością stwierdzić, że to w jego rodzinie było więcej miłości i radości. Nie było tej obłudy i zakłamania.  
Zgrzytnęło odsuwane krzesło, co wyrwało Naruto z jego myśli. Od razu jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Sasuke.  
\- Dziękuję za posiłek - powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na żadnego z domowników. Prócz Naruto i Itachi'ego nikt inny nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- Sasuś, idziesz do swojego pokoju? - zawołał za oddalającym się bratem Itachi.  
Brunet zignorował go.  
\- Itachi o coś cię zapytał! - ryknął Fugaku, gdy chłopiec był już przy drzwiach.  
\- Tak, idę do siebie - mruknął cicho, nie odwracając się. - Chcę trochę popracować, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mi dzisiaj nie przeszkadzał.  
Wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Naruto westchnął głęboko, opadając na oparcie fotela. Nie miał nawet ochoty, by spojrzeć na stojącą przed nim paterę z ciastkami, co było dla niego rzeczą niezwykłą, gdyż uwielbiał słodycze. Ten stan rzeczy zdziwił Tsunade, która oderwała się od pracy i spojrzała na chrześniaka.  
\- Co się stało, Naruto? - zapytała, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Masz może gorączkę?  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - mruknął Naruto, ale i tak nie uspokoił tym kobiety. Musiała wstać i sprawdzić mu czoło.  
\- Nie masz temperatury - stwierdziła, ponownie siadając naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Przecież mówiłem...  
\- Więc o co ci chodzi, bo nie bardzo rozumiem... Stoi przed tobą talerz z górą ptysi, a ty nawet na nie nie spojrzysz... Może boli cię brzuch?  
\- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawami medycznymi. - Naruto przekręcił się w fotelu, spojrzeniem przebiegając po półkach zastawionych książkami. Biblioteka była ogromna, wypełniona olbrzymią ilością różnorodnych tomiszczy, tych małych i dużych, od podłogi aż po sam sufit. - To raczej... Sprawa filozoficzna.  
Tsunade ciężko opadła na oparcie.  
\- Z tobą jest naprawdę źle - oznajmiła, kładąc dłoń na piersi. - Filozofia...  
\- Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne! - burknął Naruto, gdy ciotka nieoczekiwanie wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Po prostu coś nie daje mi spokoju. I muszę to przemyśleć, o!  
\- Ciekawe, co takiego? - Tsunade powróciła do przerwanego zajęcia.  
\- Sasuke - mruknął cicho Naruto. Zapadła cisza, więc kątem oka spojrzał na ciotkę. Jej brązowe oczy przyglądały mu się z uwagą. - No co? - zapytał, gdy kobieta westchnęła przeciągle.  
\- Nic. Więc? Co ci się nie podoba w tym chłopcu?  
Uzumaki nadął policzki.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o to, że coś mi się w nim nie podoba. Uważam tylko, że wszyscy traktują go jak trędowatego. Wywnioskowałem tak po dzisiejszym obiedzie - dodał szybko, by czasem ciotka za dużo sobie nie pomyślała.  
Tsunade zagryzła wargę.  
\- Widzisz, Naruto... - zaczęła ciężko, odgarniając na bok włosy. - Sasuke jest inny niż Itachi...  
\- Dziwne, gdyby byli tacy sami - wtrącił się Naruto, prychając.  
\- Tutaj się z tobą zgodzę. - Tsunade westchnęła. - Ale dla Sasuke jest to ciężka sytuacja. Itachi od dziecka był wszechstronnie uzdolniony. Nauka po prostu nie sprawiała mu większych problemów. Sasuke natomiast był inny. Nie był głupi, ale by osiągnąć to, co Itachi'emu przychodziło z łatwością, musiał długo pracować. Nie był pod tym względem tak idealny jak Itachi, a jego ojcu trudno było to zaakceptować.  
\- Nie ma przecież ludzi idealnych - zauważył Naruto, na co Tsunade pokiwała głową.  
\- Zgadzam się z tobą, ale Fugaku myślał inaczej. Jego pierworodny był geniuszem, zawsze mądrzejszy od swych rówieśników, natomiast jego drugi syn, według niego, był wybrakowany. W jego oczach Sasuke był niegodny jego uwagi, zawsze stojąc w cieniu Itachi'ego. Z tego też powodu Sasuke miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, którego nikomu nie życzę. Właśnie dlatego jest nieraz taki niemiły i cyniczny.  
Tsunade ponownie pochyliła się nad dokumentami.  
\- Ciociu - zaczął niepewnie Naruto, ze zdenerwowania przygryzając wargę. Nie wiedział, czy może o tym powiedzieć, ale bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. - Dzisiaj przypadkowo podsłuchałem rozmowę Sasuke i jego ojca... Nie powiesz o tym nikomu?  
Blondynka zmrużyła groźnie oczy.  
\- Nie, nie powiem.  
\- Jego ojciec wściekł się na niego. Widziałem, jak uderzył go w twarz.  
Kobieta westchnęła.  
\- Przykro mi, że byłeś tego świadkiem, Naruto - powiedziała cicho, przysuwając się do chrześniaka. - Ale domyśliłam się tego. Trudno było nie zauważyć tego zasinienia na policzku Sasuke.  
\- Czy to się często dzieje?  
\- Naruto - jęknęła Tsunade. - Zadajesz trudne pytania. Nie powinniśmy wtrącać się w ich rodzinne sprawy.  
\- Ale...!  
\- Tak, dosyć często.  
Znowu zapadła chwila ciszy.  
\- Dlaczego? - Naruto wysunął się w fotelu w przód. - Przecież w tym klubie Sasuke nie robił nic złego! Dlaczego jego ojciec tak nim poniewiera?!  
Dłoń Tsunade wylądowała na jego ramieniu.  
\- Naruto, rozumiem, dlaczego tak się złościsz, ale...  
\- Nie, ciociu, nie rozumiesz! Przez ten jeden dzień poznałem trochę Sasuke i mogę powiedzieć, że jest to naprawdę super facet! Tylko w domu jest taki wredny i niemiły! Jak myślisz, dlaczego?! Bo wszyscy mają go w dupie! Nikt nie chce dostrzec w nim jego dobrych stron! Wszyscy traktują go jak kogoś gorszego! Nawet, a może i w szczególności jego rodzony ojciec! I myślę, że nawet wiem, dlaczego - mruknął cicho Naruto, gdy w końcu się względnie uspokoił. - Bo jest homo. Tak jak ja.  
Naruto spuścił głowę. Tsunade przez chwilę wpatrywała się w chrześniaka, lecz po chwili wstała i podeszła do niego, przytulając go.  
\- Naruto, nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć - szepnęła cicho. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że przeczuwałam to. Ale wiedz, że nie będę cię za to potępiać i będziesz miał we mnie oparcie.  
Naruto również wtulił się w jej ramiona.  
\- Dziękuję - mruknął cicho. Przymknął oczy. - Szkoda tylko, że Sasuke nie ma w swojej rodzinie takiego wsparcia.  
Przez chwilę trwali tak w milczeniu, aż w końcu Tsunade wypuściła chrześniaka z objęć tłumacząc się chęcią przygotowania się do kolacji. Szybko posprzątała ze stolika wszystkie swoje papiery i wyszła, zostawiając Uzumakiego samego.  
Naruto odchylił głowę w tył, wzdychając ciężko. Siedział tak kilka minut, aż w końcu wstał i podszedł do wychodzącego na ogród okna.  
Słońce powoli chowało się już za drzewami, ale mimo to na zewnątrz nadal było jeszcze bardzo jasno. W końcu co się dziwić, był środek lata. Wiatr delikatnie poruszał gałęziami. Przez zielony skwer na kosiarce popylał jakiś pracownik, przycinając trawę.  
Naruto ponownie westchnął, odwracając się od tego sielskiego widoku. Nagle jego spojrzenie spoczęło na rąbku wystającym spomiędzy dwóch książek. Zaciekawiony tym Naruto podszedł do biblioteczki i z ukrycia wyciągnął gazetę. Dokładnie tą samą, którą dzisiaj już dwa razy widział.  
Upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu, Naruto wyciągnął gazetę i rozłożył ją. Od razu jasne się stało, że jest to jeden z tych brukowców, które bardzo kochają się w mieszaniu życia ludzi z błotem.  
Gazeta nie była poprawnie złożona - oczy Naruto wpatrywały się w dwudziestą stronę, na której autor "obiektywnie" wystawiał recenzję najnowszych kinowych produkcji, w tym filmu, na którego premierze był chłopak.  
Naruto przekartkował na początek i wywrócił ją. Jego wzrok od razu spoczął na zajmującym całą pierwszą stronę artykule opatrzonym kilkoma zdjęciami i dużym tytułem:  
SZOK! KOMPLETNIE PIJANY SASUKE UCHIHA ZABAWIA SIĘ W NOCNYM KLUBIE!  
"Młody dziedzic ogromnej fortuny, Uchiha Sasuke (lat 18),   
ubiegłej nocy został nakryty w jednym z nocnych klubów,  
>, gdy to pijany przystawiał się do jednego  
z klientów... Więcej: strona 11."  
Jednakże Naruto nie przeszedł na stronę jedenastą. Po przeczytaniu lidu złożył czasopismo i schował je do przepastnej kieszeni swoich spodni. Wyszedł, od razu kierując się do swojego pokoju z zamiarem przebrania się do kolacji.  
Po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ci wszyscy paparazzi mogą spać spokojnie, kiedy kogoś niesprawiedliwie oczerniają, przekręcając sytuacje, których są świadkami na rzecz większej czytelności oraz chęci znalezienia skandalu! Niczym hieny żerują na czyimś życiu, dopasowując sytuacje do swoich własnych urojeń, mistyfikacji. Kłamią, a ci wszyscy głupcy, którzy czytają te szmatławce wierzą w to. Wierzą w misterne kłamstwo stworzone na potrzeby zwiększenia nakładu i większej rzeszy czytelników.  
W bezwzględny sposób oczernili Sasuke, z ofiary robiąc oprawcę!  
Naruto nie zamierzał pozostawić tego bez odpowiedzi - po kolacji zamierzał pokazać artykuł Sasuke i nakłonić go, by napisał do redakcji o sprostowanie i przeprosiny.  
Kilka minut przed czasem Uzumaki wszedł do jadalni, w której brakowało już tylko braci Uchiha.  
W chwilę później wszedł Itachi oznajmiając, że Sasuke nie przyjdzie - spił się w samotności w swoim pokoju.

Z westchnieniem rezygnacji Naruto zasiadł w salonie, z laptopem na kolanach. Przed sobą, na szklanym stoliku, ustawił dzbanek z sokiem pomarańczowym, szklankę i kilka półmisków ze słodkościami. Postanowił dzisiaj poszperać trochę w Internecie na temat Sasuke.  
Upił łyk napoju patrząc, jak uruchamia się system operacyjny. Po chwili zjadł babeczkę czekając, aż jego podręczny komputer wyłapie najbliższe łącze internetowe. Naruto kończył właśnie przeżuwać piątego krakersa, gdy w końcu wyszukiwarka zaczęła odnajdować wpisane frazy. Uzumaki zatarł dłonie, gdy już miały pojawić się wyniki, gdy nieoczekiwanie...  
Ekran zrobił się czarny.  
Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy na migający na środku biały pionowy kursor. Migał i migał, aż w końcu Naruto zdenerwował się i wklepał pierwszy lepszy ciąg przypadkowych znaków z nadzieją, że laptop się naprawi. Z zadowoleniem wcisnął "Enter" i czekał na rezultat.  
Literki zniknęły - migający kursor na czarnym tle pozostał.  
\- Noż fuckn' shit! - zaklął, oczywiście wyklepując tekst na klawiaturze. Zanim zdążył się zastanowić, informacja została wysłana.  
Oczy Naruto zrobiły się okrągłe jak pomarańcze, gdy niespodziewanie na ekranie pojawiła się odpowiedź, wypisana wielkimi czerwonymi literami.  
\- "Inteligencją to ty nie grzeszysz", co? - przeczytał Naruto, drapiąc się po brodzie. Chwilę podumał, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się przebiegle, wysyłając kolejny wpis:  
NAZYWAM SIĘ UZUMAKI NARUTO. KIMKOLWIEK JESTEŚ, MASZ PRZYWRÓCIĆ MÓJ KOMPUTER DO PIERWOTNEGO STANU!  
Zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Normalnie jak w Potterze - mruknął, upijając napoju.  
Po chwili nadeszła odpowiedź:  
\- "Nie"? - zdziwił się Naruto, podskakując na kanapie. - Jak to "nie"! - Wystukał.  
BO NIE. SAM GO SOBIE NAPRAW, MŁOCIE.  
MŁOCIE? CZEKAJ, TO TY, DRANIU?!  
NIE, LORD VOLDEMORT.  
DRANIU, MASZ MI NATYCHMIAST NAPRAWIĆ KOMPUTER! CHCĘ SOBIE POBUSZOWAĆ PO NECIE!  
NIE.  
ZABIJASZ MNIE ELOKWENCJĄ. WYSIL SIĘ TROCHĘ, DRANIU. PROSZĘ!  
VETO. ZADOWOLONY?  
NIE! NO WEŹ, DRANIU... ZROBIĘ DLA CIEBE WSZYSTKO, TYLKO WEŹ NAPRAW MI TEN KOMPUTER!  
Naruto zdziwił się, bo jak do tej pory odpowiedzi napływały na bieżąco, tak nagle ucichły. Jednakże monitor nadal był czarny, z tym przeklętym, migającym kursorem.  
\- "Wszystko"? - przeczytał Uzumaki i zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
Hm... Czy rzeczywiście jest w stanie chcieć zrobić wszystko dla tego zamkniętego w sobie, zapijaczonego księżulka?  
\- Wszystko - mruknął, odpisując. Nim się obejrzał, już miał odzew. - "Jedziesz dzisiaj ze mną na kilka dni do mojej leśniczówki." Hm... - Naruto skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Po chwili wysłał wiadomość: - Niech ci będzie, przeklęty draniu. Tylko po co?... "Potrzebuję swojego niewolnika do dźwigania moich bagaży"? Też mi coś, zadufane książątko! - oburzył się, niżej pochylając się nad klawiaturą. - Tylko uważaj, draniu, bo twój niewolnik jeszcze wzniesie bunt!  
NA TO LICZĘ - pojawiło się na czarnym tle, by chwilę pomigotać i zgasnąć, ujawniając pulpit z talerzem ramen jako tapetą.

Kilka minut przed obiadem Naruto pojawił się w jadalni, jak zwykle zajmując swoje miejsce naprzeciwko Mikoto, po prawej stronie Tsunade. Oprócz niego brakowało tylko trójki Uchihów - z samego rana, po śniadaniu, Fugaku znowu musiał wyjechać do firmy i najprawdopodobniej nie wróci przez najbliższy tydzień. Natomiast bracia jak zwykle się spóźniali.  
\- Już jesteśmy, matko! - zawołał od progu Itachi, machając i śmiejąc się wesoło. Za nim po cichu dryfował Sasuke.  
\- Nareszcie! - ucieszyła się kobieta, nadstawiając policzka na buziaki od synów. Itachi od razu usiadł koło niej, Sasuke natomiast usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu w połowie stołu. - Już myślałam, że się w ogóle nie pojawicie.  
Itachi zaśmiał się.  
\- Ja bym żadnego posiłku nie przepuścił!  
\- Co widać po twoim grubym tyłku, idioto - wtrącił się Sasuke, nakładając sobie na talerz pomidory.  
\- Nie mam grubego tyłka! - oburzył się Itachi, który w przeciwieństwie do brata miał na talerzu wielkiego, tłustego, smażonego kotleta.  
\- Masz rację. - Sasuke wywrócił oczami. - Twój pokaźny mięsień piwny nie jest twoją dupą.  
\- Chłopcy, naprawdę, przestańcie sobie w końcu dogryzać - żachnęła się Mikoto, uspokajająco gładząc starszego syna po ramieniu.  
\- Wybacz mi, matko, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę obgryzać tych chuderlawych rączek Saśka. - Itachi pokazał język bratu.  
\- Nie są chuderlawe, tylko dobrze umięśnione - odparł Sasuke, dziobiąc swoją sałatkę. - Podobnie jak twój bebzon.  
\- Proszę, bez ordynarnych słów! - wykrzyknął Itachi, przykładając dłoń do czoła i odwracając się od bruneta.  
Naruto roześmiał się.  
\- Oh, Naruto! - ryknął Itachi i w ekspresowym tempie rzucił się ku Uzumakiemu. Przytulił się do jego rękawa udając, że płacze. - Naruto, powiedz temu okropnemu bandziorowi, że wcale nie jestem gruby! - Wskazał dramatycznym gestem na młodszego Uchihę.  
Sasuke przewrócił oczami.  
\- Uważaj, idioto, bo jeszcze zdusisz swojego wybawcę tym tłuszczykiem - ponownie zadrwił chłopak.  
\- Naruto! - Itachi spojrzał na blondyna załamanym wzrokiem sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Dodatkowo drżała mu dolna warga.  
\- Spokojnie, Itachi. - Naruto pogłaskał bruneta po głowie. - Nie jesteś gruby. Masz po prostu duże kości.  
\- Słyszałeś? - Itachi pokazał bratu język. - Mam tylko duże kości!  
Sasuke westchnął cierpiętniczo, opierając głowę na dłoni. Spojrzał uważnie na Naruto.  
\- Okłamuj go dalej - mruknął cicho, podczas gdy Itachi z powrotem zasiadł na swoim miejscu.  
\- Jak dzieci - mruknęła Tsunade, kręcąc głową, na co wszyscy wybuchnęli zbiorowym śmiechem.  
Reszta posiłku minęła w przyjaznej atmosferze. Wszyscy wesoło ze sobą rozmawiali, śmiali się i żartowali. Bracia Uchiha raz na jakiś czas posyłali w swoim kierunku uwagi, nie tyle mające na celu obrażenie któregoś z nich, lecz rozśmieszenie pozostałych domowników. Dzisiejsza atmosfera była zupełnym zaprzeczeniem tej, która miała miejsce podczas obiadu z Fugaku. Nie było tego chłodu i obojętności, tej bezwzględnej znieczulicy.  
Po skończonym posiłku, gdy większość zabierała się do wyjścia, nieoczekiwanie powstał Sasuke.  
\- Pani Tsunade, matko. - Skłonił się w stronę każdej z kobiet. - Jako że mam zamiar spędzić kilka dni w posiadłości, chciałbym wykorzystać ten czas i nieco bliżej zapoznać się z Naruto. Dlatego też chciałbym zabrać go do leśniczówki.  
\- To wspaniały pomysł! - Mikoto klasnęła w dłonie, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Widzisz, Tsunade? Nasze dzieciaczki chcą się zaprzyjaźnić!  
Tsunade ze srogą miną wpatrywała się w najmłodszego Uchihę. Ten nie pozostał jej dłużny - również patrzył na nią wyzywająco.  
\- Naruto? Co ty na to? - zwróciła się do chrześniaka. - Chcesz pojechać z Sasuke do leśniczówki?  
Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, przez co ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały. W jego ciemnych, przepastnych oczach Naruto doskonale widział to, co od kilku dni bezustannie pojawiało się w chwilach, gdy ten obłędnie przystojny brunet w ten sposób mrużył oczy.  
\- Czemu nie? - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, zwracając się do ciotki. Wyszczerzył w jej stronę całą swoją śnieżnobiałą klawiaturę. - Może jeszcze zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? - Spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo.  
Tsunade jakby nieoczekiwanie zrozumiała myśli swojego ukochanego chrześniaka, skinęła głową.  
\- Dobrze. - Jej ostre spojrzenie brązowych oczu spoczęło na Uchisze. - Tylko zapamiętaj sobie, Sasuke! - Uniosła ostrzegawczo w górę palec. - Nie ma mu włos z głowy spaść, bo inaczej...!  
\- Spokojnie, pani Tsunade - przerwał jej Sasuke, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Będę o niego dbać jak o swoją własność.  
Tsunade zadarła w górę brodę, po czym wstała i dystyngowanym krokiem wyszła z jadalni. Sasuke wsunął dłonie głęboko w kieszenie i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko na tą jawną groźbę skierowaną w jego skromną osobę.  
\- To bardzo ciekawe, braciszku - odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Itachi, przeciągając się na krześle. - Od kiedy to chcesz spędzać czas z naszym Naruto?  
Sasuke skrzywił w grymasie usta, jednocześnie marszcząc brwi.  
\- Trochę kultury, pączusiu - sarknął. - Nie przeciąga się przy stole. A, poza tym, dlaczego niby według ciebie nie mógłbym zapoznać się trochę bliżej z NASZYM, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, Naruto?  
\- Od twojej słodyczy robi mi się już niedobrze - zażartował Itachi, przykładając dłoń do ust. - I tak tylko chcę wiedzieć.  
Sasuke przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wiesz - mruknął tym obłędnym głosem, podchodząc do brata i nachylając się nad jego uchem. - Bardzo mi na tobie zależy, braciszku. - Dłoń Sasuke przesunęła się po poręczy krzesła na kark Itachi'ego. - Wobec czego nie chciałbym, by ktoś przeszkadzał ci w nauce. Wiem, jakie to dla ciebie ważne.  
Itachi obrócił twarz lekko w stronę bruneta.  
\- Wiesz co, Sasuś? - zagadnął cicho, patrząc chłopcu wyzywająco w oczy. Chwilę milczał, jakby czekał na odpowiedź, lecz gdy ta nie nadeszła, postanowił mówić dalej: - Ja też cię kocham.  
Sasuke ze zniesmaczoną miną odsunął się od niego.  
\- Nadinterpretowałeś moją wypowiedź, kołku.  
Itachi zacmokał kilka razy, kiwając palcem.  
\- E~e~e, kotku. Twoje przejęzyczenia odrobinę mnie niepokoją. I wracając do naszej rozmowy... Wielcem rad, że tak się o mnie martwisz.  
\- Do usług. - Sasuke skłonił się niczym lokaj wytwornej damie. - A teraz, Naruto... Chciałbym, byś o wpół siódmej czekał na mnie przed rezydencją. Mam nadzieję, że nie boisz się o to, że możemy czasem nie zdążyć na wieczorynkę?  
Naruto wymienił spojrzenie z brunetem. W jego oczach widział wyzwanie. I postanowił je podjąć.  
\- Nie - odparł, luźno wzruszając ramionami. Widząc na ustach Sasuke zwycięski uśmiech, po chwili dodał: - Bo wiem, że będziesz pędził tak, by na nią zdążyć.  
Młody Uchiha zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.  
\- O yeah! - krzyknął Itachi, wychylając się, by móc z Uzumakim przybić piątkę. - Tak mi dobrze, tak mi rób!  
\- Idiota - westchnął Sasuke, z politowaniem kręcąc głową. Poklepał starszego brata współczująco po ramieniu, skinął Naruto głową na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł z jadalni, zostawiając dwójkę chłopców samych. Reszta domowników już dawno ich opuściła, nie mogąc już słuchać sprzeczek braci.  
Itachi od razu spojrzał uważnie na Naruto.  
\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - zapytał, na splecionych dłoniach opierając głowę. - Bardzo rzadko zaprasza kogoś nowopoznanego do swojej leśniczówki.  
Naruto wyszczerzył zęby jakby to, że pijacki księżunio go zaprosił było jakimś wielkim, arcytrudnym osiągnięciem. W duchu jednak dziękował wszystkim bogom, tym znanym i nieznanym, za niewątpliwą możliwość bliższego poznania z seksownym Uchihą.  
\- Po prostu wczoraj wspólnie się sparingowaliśmy i przegrałem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Sasuke stwierdził, że będę jego niewolnikiem.  
Itachi uderzył się dłonią w twarz.  
\- Dobra, teraz wszystko rozumiem - mruknął, wstając zza stołu. - Chodź, pomogę ci się zapakować, bo wątpię, byś w leśniczówce chciał paradować w ciuchach mojego brata.  
Naruto nic nie miał przeciwko noszeniu ubrań młodego Uchihy, jednakże nie chciał tego mówić Itachi'emu, dlatego też posłusznie za nim poszedł. Wpakowując odzież do podręcznej torby coraz bardziej odczuwał wzrastające podniecenie. Miał spędzić kilka dni sam na sam z Sasuke Uchihą, jednym z najprzystojniejszych facetów, jakich do tej pory było dane mu poznać. Z Sasuke, o którym wie, że jest biseksualny i raczej nie jest obojętny na niego, o czym ewidentnie znaczą te ich ciągłe znaczące wymiany spojrzeń - o czym Naruto nieustannie się przekonywał. Aż żal by mu było, gdyby nie skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji i pozostawił to wszystko swojemu biegowi. O nie! Naruto zamierzał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i doprowadzić je do słodkiego końca.

Jazda przez częściowo podmokły las, gdy fale błota wznosiły się w górę, nigdy nie była dla Naruto tak podniecająca, jak dzisiejszego dnia.  
Zgodnie z tym, co ustalili, Naruto w towarzystwie Itachi'ego i Iruki, próbującego wmusić w chłopaka obietnicę, że zabierze go ze sobą - gdyż jako jego guwernant musiał stale mu towarzyszyć - czekali, aż szanowny książę raczy w końcu przyjechać. W końcu, po kilku minutach wyczekiwania, pod schody rezydencji zajechał Sasuke na czarnym quadzie.  
\- A oto i twój książę na rwącym rumaku, Naruto - zażartował Itachi, wraz z Uzumakim podchodząc do chłopaka.  
Sasuke spojrzał wyzywająco na brata, montując torbę blondyna na bagażniku.  
\- Ktoś musi go uratować z twoich tłustych łap - zironizował Sasuke, ponownie zasiadając na siodełku. Gestem dał Naruto znać, że ma usiąść za nim.  
Silnik zamruczał.  
\- Naruto! - krzyknął jeszcze Iruka.  
\- Służba nie jedzie - oznajmił surowo Sasuke, po czym pojazd ruszył, w górę wznosząc chmurę żwiru.  
Nie chcąc spaść, Naruto całkiem odruchowo rzucił się do przodu i objął pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła mu w ręce. Całkiem nieświadomie wtulił twarz w plecy młodego Uchihy.  
\- Oi, nie bój się - mruknął cicho Sasuke, uspokajająco pocierając o dłoń Naruto zaciśniętą na jego bluzce. - Przecież cię nie zgubię.  
\- E? - Naruto otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę, by po chwili móc poczuć, jak na jego policzki wpływa rumieniec.  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że dłonie zupełnie odruchowo zacisnął nieco wyżej niż krocze Uchihy, a ciałem mocno napierał na jego.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy na jednym wyboju podskoczyli, przez co dłonie Uzumakiego mocniej się zacisnęły.  
Cała ta sytuacja była dla Naruto coraz bardziej podniecająca - jego dłonie na podbrzuszu Uchihy, zaledwie parę centymetrów od jego męskości. Przez czarną, przylegającą do ciała koszulkę doskonale widoczne były jego mięśnie, a dodatkowo by siedzieć na quadzie oboje musieli mieć nie mały rozkrok, przez co krocze Naruto przylegało bezpośrednio do pośladków Sasuke. I chyba tylko z dobrej woli Sasuke z niego nie kpił, a jedynie uśmiechał się wrednie.  
Po kilku minutach wjechali w las, gdzie rozległe kałuże nie zdążyły jeszcze wyschnąć, a Sasuke nie zamierzał zwolnić, wobec czego wielkie fontanny płynnej ziemi wzbijały się w górę, rozchlapując się dookoła. Co chwila były jakieś wzniesienia i obniżenia terenu, przez co pojazd nieraz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby unosił się w powietrzu. Przez szybko mijające drzewa widać było rozległe polany, głuche bory, a w pewnym momencie oczom Naruto pojawił się błękit ogromnego jeziora. Pęd powietrza rozwiewał im włosy, w nozdrza wciskając zapach świerku i żywicy.  
\- Juhu! - krzyknął rozdzierająco Naruto, na chwilę wyrzucając ręce w górę, by już po chwili na nowo wtulić nos w koszulkę Uchihy. Wyszczerzył się wesoło, mrużąc przy tym oczy.  
Już dawno nie czuł takiej adrenaliny i takiej przyjemności, jak podczas tej przejażdżki z Sasuke. wszystko dookoła wprawiało go w niewysłowiony stan euforii, w tyle pozostały wszelkie troski i zmartwienia, a był tylko ten las, pęd powietrza, Sasuke i on.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - odezwał się po chwili Sasuke, ostro hamując.  
Naruto otworzył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie.  
\- Ja cię kręcę - jęknął, wpatrując się w leśniczówkę. Chociaż nazwanie tego leśniczówką było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. - Czekaj... Czy to nie czasem z...?  
\- Wzorowane na domku Bishopa z "Mechanika"(9) - potwierdził Sasuke, biorąc torbę Naruto i przerzucając ją sobie przez ramię. Spojrzał na niego. - Idziesz? - zapytał, po czym wszedł schodkami na podwyższony taras i zniknął wewnątrz budynku.  
Stojący na niewielkiej polanie domek usytuowany był na palach, z jednej tylko strony posiadał wpuszczone w ziemię fundamenty - właśnie tam, gdzie był garaż. By dostać się do wnętrza, trzeba było wejść po drewnianych schodach na biegnący dookoła taras. Od strony frontowej widać było wielki, przeszklony całkowicie salon oraz duże, stalowe drzwi. Dachówki były ciemnozielone, przez co ładnie komponowały się z otaczającym go lasem. Naruto widział również na dachu kilka baterii słonecznych.  
Naruto wszedł za Sasuke po schodkach do środka.  
Z przedpokoju można było iść do salonu, kuchni, łazienki lub schodami na piętro. Pomieszczenie było ładne i jasne, dzięki malutkim szybkom umieszczonym przy drzwiach. Posadzka była z ciemnego drewna, ściany natomiast jasne, ozdobione jakimiś nowatorskimi obrazami.  
\- Welcome to my world - powiedział Sasuke, stojąc w przedpokoju i szeroko rozkładając ręce, jakby chciał nimi wszystko objąć. - I jak?  
\- A bo ja wiem? - mruknął Naruto, wzruszając ramionami. - Póki co pokazałeś mi tylko przedpokój.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Mój niewolnik śpi tutaj, w kącie - powiedział, wskazując kąt koło schodów. - Więcej widzieć nie musi.  
\- To bardzo ciekawe. - W zamyśleniu Naruto podrapał się po brodzie. - Bo to chyba niewolnik miał za swoim panem nosić bagaże, a nie na odwrót.  
Uchiha zmarszczył brwi, odkładając torbę Uzumakiego koło schodów.  
\- Chodź - mruknął, wchodząc do pomieszczenia na lewo. Naruto podążył za nim. - Salon.  
Jak już Naruto zdążył zauważyć, salon miał dwie przeszklone ściany, wychodzące na zachód, dzięki czemu wieczorem było długo jasno, a rano słońce nie raziło w oczy - doskonałe miejsce na długie balangi oraz na poranne trzeźwienie. W kącie tuż przy drzwiach znajdował się maleńki barek z dużą ilością przeróżnych alkoholi. Dalej była biblioteczka i duży, marmurowy kominek. Na środku salonu leżał kremowy, puchaty dywan, na którym stała biała sofa, a tuż przed nią szklany stoliczek. Naprzeciwko sofy na ścianie umieszczony był duży, plazmowy telewizor z kinem domowym. Koło niego stała pokaźna szafka po brzegi wypełniona płytami. Na suficie była stalowa płytka z wbudowanymi punktowymi lampkami. Ciemne drewno barku i biblioteczek ładnie komponowało się z jasnymi panelami posadzki i ścianami.  
\- Fiu, fiu! - zagwizdał z uznaniem Uzumaki, z dłońmi w kieszeniach rozglądając się dookoła. - Niezłe te twoje gniazdko.  
\- To nie wszystko. Chodź dalej.  
Sasuke pociągnął go przed siebie.  
Później przyszła kolej na kuchnię. Centralne miejsce zajmował długi stół z kilkoma metalowymi krzesłami. Była to raczej jadalnia, od części kuchennej oddzielona półkolistą ladą, przy której stały barowe taborety. Za ladą była srebrna, trzydrzwiowa lodówka, kuchenka i zmywarka. Reszty dopełniały nowoczesne kuchenne szafki.  
Łazienka również była przestronna i jasna. Na samym środku była ogromna wanna z hydromasażem, mogąca pomieścić kilka osób. Był duży prysznic oraz ogromne lustro na pół ściany nad umywalką. W kącie sedes i pisuar.  
Na piętrze również były trzy pomieszczenia. Pierwsze drzwi po prawej prowadziły do sypialni, która została na ten czas przydzielona Naruto. Trzeba było przyznać, że była ładnie urządzona.  
Naprzeciwko drzwi stało duże, okryte krwistoczerwoną satynową powłoką łóżko. U wezgłowia znajdowało się kilka puchatych poduszek. W kątach stała dwudrzwiowa szafa z lustrami oraz komoda - oba te meble były wykonane z mahoniu. Ściany były jasne, a przez oszklone drzwi szło wyjść na duży balkon, przez który można było wejść do pokoju obok, który - jak się okazało - należał do Sasuke.  
Pokój Uchihy był nowocześnie urządzony. Ściany były lazurowo-granatowe, gdzieniegdzie widać było jakieś grafiti. Łóżko było duże i dosyć toporne, podobnie jak większość mebli. Na wierzchu leżała ciemna narzuta w czaszki oraz kilka poduszek. W rogu obok łóżka była hebanowa szafka nocna, na której stało kilka butelek i paczka chusteczek. Naprzeciwko łóżka było biurko z laptopem, nad którym wisiała tablica korkowa z kolorowymi notatkami, oraz obrotowe krzesło. Było również duże lustro, będące zasłoną dla potężnej szafy.  
Do ostatniego pomieszczenia Naruto nie został zaprowadzony.  
\- Więc? - zagadnął Sasuke, w kuchni przygotowując jakieś napoje. Naruto siedział przy ladzie na stołku i przez okno obserwował otaczający domek teren. - Jak ci się podoba?  
\- Całkiem całkiem - mruknął Naruto, z koszyka biorąc cytrynę i obracając ją w dłoniach. - Hej! - krzyknął, dopiero teraz zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - "Mechanik" wyszedł stosunkowo niedawno!  
\- Taa, wiem - bąknął Uchiha, tyłkiem opierając się o szafki z tyłu. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi. - Ale ojciec chciał postawić coś w tym miejscu po leśniczówce, która spłonęła, więc... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Miałem już gotowy projekt od architekta, musiał ktoś tylko wybudować.  
Naruto zaśmiał się.  
\- Mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić tego piromana - powiedział, szczerząc zęby.  
\- Doprawdy? - mruknął seksownie Uchiha, opierając się o ladę z twarzą na wysokości twarzy Uzumakiego. - A mógłbyś mi go opisać? Stworzę portret pamięciowy. Ojcu niesamowicie się przyda.  
\- Z chęcią - odparł Naruto, podejmując grę. - Przystojny brunet o ciemnych oczach i roztrzepanych w każdą stronę włosach. O arystokratycznych rysach twarzy i ładnych ustach.  
\- Hm... Tak podejrzewałem, że za tym stał Itachi. - Sasuke wyprostował się. Odwrócił się w stronę ekspresu w celu podania Uzumakiemu kawy. - Od początku tak myślałem.  
\- Hej, draniu! - oburzył się Naruto, wstając. - Mówiłem o tobie!  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się, ponownie pochylając się nad ladą, jednak teraz po to, by móc przed swoim gościem postawić kubek z kawą.  
\- Czyli przyznajesz się do tego, że ci się podobam? - szepnął zmysłowym głosem, nie odsuwając się, tak że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów.   
\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem - mruknął cicho Uzumaki, wpatrując się w różowy język Sasuke wolno sunący po jego wargach. On go kusił, tak cholernie kusił!  
\- Powiedziałeś, że jestem przystojny - zauważył Uchiha, delikatnie przymykając oczy.  
\- Tylko ślepy stwierdziłby inaczej.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się, pochylając jeszcze niżej i Naruto już miał nadzieję, że ich usta się spotkają, gdy nieoczekiwanie chłopak wyrwał mu z dłoni dotąd trzymaną cytrynę.  
\- To co robimy? - zapytał Uchiha, ze zwycięskim uśmiechem podrzucając owocem.  
Uzumaki nadął policzki. Z obrażoną miną skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Myślałem, że chcesz obejrzeć wieczorynkę. - Naruto nawiązał do ich dzisiejszej rozmowy.  
\- Hm... - mruknął Sasuke, odkładając cytrynę i zerkając na ścienny zegar wskazujący wpół do ósmej. - Wybacz mi, młotku, ale chyba się spóźniliśmy. Ale zawsze pozostają napisy końcowe.  
\- Draniu! - jęknął Naruto, pokładając się na ladzie. - Nie masz jakiś ciekawych filmów na diviksie?  
\- Może mam, może nie - odparł zdawkowo, upijając nieco napoju ze swojego kubka. - Zależy, jakie filmy preferujesz.  
\- A co masz?  
\- Pełno niskobudżetowców o słabo rozbudowanych scenariuszach, z ubogimi dialogami rekompensowanymi przez natłok akcji.  
\- A coś innego niż pornole? - Naruto uniósł wzrok do góry i pokręcił głową.  
\- Hej, czy ja ci proponowałem pornola? - oburzył się Sasuke, co w jego wypadku - według Naruto - zawsze śmiesznie wyglądało. - Gdzieżbym śmiał ci chociażby o tym wspominać? Ale pomysł niezły. Mam ich kilka.  
Naruto wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Dobra, zboczeńcu, powołuję się na ciebie.  
\- Okej. Hm... To może idź się w międzyczasie wykąp, a ja wszystko przygotuję. Chcesz może popcorn?  
\- Może być - odparł Naruto, wstając i idąc do łazienki.  
Z przedpokoju zwinął swój plecak i razem z nim wszedł do środka. Szybko pozbył się upaćkanych błotem ubrań, wrzucając je do pralki, po czym sam wskoczył pod prysznic.  
Po kilku minutach był już czyściutki i pachnący, ubrany jedynie w bokserki i ciemny podkoszulek.  
\- Draniu, pójdę się jeszcze tylko rozpakować do pokoju! - krzyknął w stronę rujnującego w salonie Uchihy.  
\- Spoko. - W chwilę później twarz Sasuke wyłoniła się z przejścia. Naruto zauważył, jak chłopak przesuwa po nim spojrzeniem. - To ja się wykąpię i możemy zacząć seansik.  
Naruto tylko kiwnął głową, po czym wspiął się na piętro, gdy tymczasem Sasuke zamknął się w łazience.  
Gdy tylko Naruto znalazł się w przeznaczonym dla siebie pokoju, upadł ciężko twarzą na łóżko. Czuł, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Sasuke jawnie go prowokował, grając z nim w jakieś swoje gierki. Podpuszczał go, by po chwili, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie sprytnie się wycofać. Uzumaki coraz bardziej czuł, że się w to wszystko wkręca, nurkuje w świat Uchihy i niczym marionetka bezwolnie spełnia jego wolę. To Sasuke jest panem sytuacji, a reszta tańczy tak, jak on im zagra.  
Po kilku minutach Naruto opanował się i w końcu rozpakował torbę do szafki, jednocześnie upychając utytłany błotem plecak głęboko na jej dnie. Przegarnął jeszcze włosy w tył, uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze, po czym zszedł do salonu. Sasuke był już wykąpany, o czym świadczyły jego mokre i pozbawione szlamu włosy. Siedział na sofie przed włączonym już telewizorem.  
\- Ominęło mnie coś? - zapytał Naruto, obchodząc kanapę, by usiąść w drugim jej kącie.  
\- Nie specjalnie - mruknął cicho Uchiha, odchylając głowę na oparcie, by móc spojrzeć na blondyna. Naruto widział po jego oczach, że chłopak jest podniecony. - On jest szefem firmy, ona jego pracownicą, która przyszła ubiegać się o awans...  
\- Aha - bąknął Uzumaki, siadając. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Momentalnie poczuł, jak na jego policzki wpływa szkarłat, a oddech przyspiesza.  
Sasuke miał na sobie wyłącznie biały puszysty szlafrok, w dodatku niedbale związany tak, że odsłaniał mu ramiona i klatkę piersiową. Dodatkowo chłopak miał rozsunięte nogi i bezwstydnie pieścił się w kroczu, jedną dłonią jeżdżąc po prężącej się męskości, a drugą badał swoje wejście.  
\- Eee? Sasuke? - zaczął niepewnie Naruto, przełykając nagromadzoną w gardle ślinę.  
On również zaczął się podniecać tylko przez patrzenie na chłopaka. Dodatkowym bodźcem były dźwięki dochodzące z ekranu, gdzie bohaterowie zaczynali sobie coraz śmielej popylać.  
\- No co? - sapnął Uchiha, kątem oka patrząc na rumianego Uzumakiego.  
\- Ty... ekhem... czy...?  
\- Wybacz, ale nie jestem impotentem, młotku - jęknął Sasuke, przechylając głowę w bok, by mieć lepszy widok na Naruto. - Każdy zdrowy facet raz na jakiś czas musi się zaspokoić... Masz z tym jakiś problem?  
Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy na bruneta.  
\- Nie... nie szczególnie - mruknął, chociaż między nogami czuł już, jak jego "mały przyjaciel" się budzi.  
Ale to nie była Naruto wina! Po prostu każdy by tak zareagował, gdyby miał przed oczami taki widok - prawie nagi, dobrze zbudowany brunet, z zamiłowaniem pieszczący się dłońmi, z różowymi sutkami i lekko uchylonymi ustami, przez które wydobywały się seksowne jęki i sapnięcia. Naruto czuł, że powoli dociera do swojego limitu.  
\- Oi, młotku - mruknął Sasuke, lekko się prężąc. - Może mam ci pomóc?  
Naruto z szokiem spojrzał na niego. Natomiast jego penis od razu zareagował, lekko twardniejąc.  
\- Słucham? - zapytał zachrypniętym z emocji głosem.  
Czy się przesłyszał, czy Sasuke właśnie mu proponował, że...?  
\- Zaraz kończę, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko... - Jęknął przeciągle, jednocześnie wyginając się w pałąk. Doszedł, nasieniem brudząc sobie rękę. Przez chwilę próbował wyrównać oddech, by móc kontynuować: - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to mogę ci pomóc...  
\- Je-jesteś pewien? - zapytał zszokowany obserwując, jak sprawny język Uchihy zlizuje jego własną spermę z palcy. Ten chłopak był cholernie wyuzdany!  
\- Czemu nie? - Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, nie wszyscy lubią sami sobie dogadzać. Niektórzy wolą, jak robi to ktoś inny. Więc?  
Naruto spojrzał na niego kątem oka. W ciemnych oczach Uchihy widać było podniecenie i jawną prowokację.  
Chce wyzwania? Proszę bardzo! Naruto nie zamierzał zaprzepaścić takiej okazji.  
\- Dobra, chcę - odparł z mocą, o którą nawet się nie posądzał.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się, po czym przesunął się w stronę Uzumakiego, wyczekująco wpatrując się w jego wargi. Naruto doskonale wiedział, na co czeka jego już niewątpliwie kochanek, więc również wychylił się w jego stronę, automatycznie łącząc ich usta. Żaden nie chciał się długo bawić, więc od razu w ruch poszły języki, zawzięcie ze sobą walczące. Zęby raz po raz klikały o siebie, a oni całowali się namiętnie, robiąc tylko chwilowe przerwy na to, by móc zaczerpnąć powietrza lub zrzucić koszulkę Naruto. Bardzo szybko Sasuke pozbył się swojego szlafroka, rzucając go gdzieś do tyłu, i całkiem nagi siedział na kolanach blondyna, poruszając biodrami. Gdzieś od strony telewizora dobiegały jęki i stęknięcia.  
\- Masz zimne ręce - sapnął Naruto, gdy Sasuke zajęty jego wrażliwym miejscem za uchem, dłońmi przesuwał po jego bokach.  
\- Znasz te przysłowie: "zimne ręce, dobry w łóżku"? - mruknął Uchiha, zjeżdżając językiem na szyję i klatkę piersiową. Chwilę poznęcał się nad jego sutkami, by po chwili zsunąć się na posadzkę, majstrując przy bokserkach blondyna.  
\- Nie - jęknął Uzumaki, gdy chłopak uwolnił spod krępującego materiału jego męskość. Zapatrzył się w ciemne oczy Sasuke, gdy ten objął penisa długimi palcami, lekko pochylając się nad jego kroczem.  
\- To już je znasz. Przekonamy się, czy to prawda?  
\- Taa.. tak! O Boże!  
Naruto jęknął głośno, wypychając biodra w górę, gdy tylko poczuł na penisie sprawny język Sasuke. Chłopak najpierw zebrał śluz, który znalazł się na główce, by później móc z pasją badać trzon. Dodatkowo jedną dłonią przesuwał po prężącym się prąciu, a drugą ugniatał jądra. Po chwili jednak najwyraźniej znudziło mu się to, gdyż wziął go całego do ust, lekko podgryzając i ssąc.  
Naruto wygiął się w tył, jednocześnie dłońmi przytrzymując głowę Sasuke i wypychając biodra, sam nadawał wszystkiemu tempa. Szybko zbliżał się do końca, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak po prostu, bez żadnych zbędnych podchodów i tym podobnych ceregieli Sasuke sam z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli stawia mu laskę jak prawdziwy zawodowiec.  
Naruto uchylił lekko powieki. Jego oczy od razu skrzyżowały się z czarnymi tęczówkami Uchihy. Sasuke zmrużył prowokacyjnie oczy, jednocześnie mocno zasysając się na jego penisie.  
\- O Boże... - jęknął Uzumaki, mocniej rozchylając nogi i pozwalając, by sprawne usta bruneta pochłonęły go w całości. W chwilę później wystrzelił prosto w wilgotne wnętrze kochanka.  
\- I jak? - wysapał Uchiha, podnosząc twarz w górę i patrząc na próbującego wyrównać oddech chłopaka. Jednocześnie kciukiem starł wąską stróżkę spermy z kącika ust. Oblizał palec.  
\- Lodzio miodzio - sapnął Uzumaki, spod półprzymkniętych powiek wpatrując się w twarz Sasuke.  
Ten tylko uśmiechnął się zadziornie, wyciągając się w górę na opartych o kolana Naruto dłoniach. Zmrużył prowokacyjnie oczy i lekko oblizał usta.  
\- A gdzie nagroda za loda? - mruknął cicho, zaczepnie poruszając biodrami. Delikatnie odchylił głowę w tył, odsłaniając kark, i uchylił usta, cicho pojękując.  
Na tą jawną prowokację Naruto znowu zaczął reagować. Ten cholerny drań był taki wyuzdany i pociągający...!  
Naruto chwycił Sasuke pod ramiona, sadzając go na swoich kolanach, by po chwili pchnąć go na sofę. Wpił się w obrzmiałe wargi chłopaka, zawisając nad nim, jednocześnie mógł jeszcze zasmakować pozostałego w jego ustach posmaku spermy.  
Sasuke wplątał dłonie w jasne włosy Uzumakiego, przyciągając go do bardziej namiętnego pocałunku, równocześnie oplatając go nogami w pasie. Ich ciała splotły się ze sobą na małej kanapie, ocierając się o siebie.  
\- No dalej, młotku - sapnął Uchiha, unosząc w górę biodra, podczas gdy Naruto całował jego nagie ramiona i przyszczypywał brodawki. - Pokaż, na co cię stać...  
Blade dłonie Sasuke wsunęły się pod gumkę od bokserek, pieszcząc jego pośladki, raz po raz palce zagłębiając pomiędzy nie.  
Naruto przystawił palce do jego ust, na co Uchiha zmrużył tylko zadziornie oczy, od razu zaczynając lizać je w prowokacyjny sposób.  
\- Sasuke, robiłeś już to kiedyś z facetem? - zapytał Uzumaki, zabierając palce z ust chłopaka, by móc nieco nawilżyć jego wnętrze.  
Próbował, naprawdę próbował nad sobą zapanować, by od razu w niego nie wejść, ale drań najwyraźniej za punkt honoru obrał sobie utrudnianie mu tego - mruczał, pojękiwał i wyginał się, ocierając kroczem o jego przyrodzenie.  
\- Kiedyś, dawno temu - sapnął, miarowo poruszając biodrami i nabijając się na jego palce. - A ty?  
Naruto pokręcił głową.  
\- Jeszcze nie.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się, odchylając głowę na podłokietnik.  
\- Spokojnie, młotku - mruknął, opuszkami palców gładząc nieskazitelne policzki Naruto. - Możemy jeszcze wszystko nadrobić... Ah!  
Sasuke odrzucił głowę, wyginając się w pałąk, gdy Naruto wbił się w niego, od razu wchodząc głęboko. Dał brunetowi chwilę czasu na przyzwyczajenie się, którą ten zignorował, sam nabijając się. W powietrzu unosiły się zapachy ich potu i seksu. Słychać było tylko skrzypienie sofy, ich jęki oraz ocierające się o siebie ciała, zagłuszające dźwięki płynące z dawno zapomnianego telewizora.  
Tego dnia kochali się jeszcze kilka razy - w łazience, korzystając z ogromnej wanny, oraz w pokoju Sasuke. Naruto szybko porzucił swoją sypialnię na rzecz wspólnego łóżka z kochankiem.

Było już rano, a przez lekko rozchylone ciemne zasłony do pokoju przebijało się słońce. Za oknem wesoło ćwierkały ptaszki, czego Naruto już dawno nie słyszał. Ostatni raz chyba w zeszłym roku na rodzinnej wycieczce.  
Jednakże to nie słońce i nie ptaki wybudziły Naruto, tylko jakieś miękkie, mokre coś, przesuwające się po całym jego ciele. Blondyn uchylił nieco powieki, a jego wzrok od razu spoczął na czarnowłosej łepetynie.  
Uzumaki jęknął, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem.  
\- Obudziłem cię? - zapytał cicho Sasuke, nie zaprzestając całować odkrytego ciała swojego kochanka.  
\- Poniekąd - mruknął Naruto, przeciągając się. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, specjalnie przesuwając dłonią po nagim, bladym ciele Uchihy. Chłopak zamruczał z zadowoleniem. - Która godzina?  
\- Twoja ostatnia - zaśmiał się Sasuke, wyciskając pocałunek na jego czole, po czym położył głowę na jego brzuchu, dłonią kreśląc jakieś wzory.  
\- A dokładniej? - Naruto przesunął dłoń na jasne pośladki chłopaka, lekko je ugniatając.  
\- Coś koło dwunastej. Nie przejmuj się, w moim świecie nie musisz nigdzie się punktualnie pojawiać... Jesteś może głodny? - zagadnął, siadając mu na biodrach. Pochylił się, delikatnie muskając jego wargi.  
\- Może - odparł Naruto, oddając pocałunki. - A co mi proponujesz?  
\- A co byś chciał? - zapytał Uchiha.  
Naruto już dawno stwierdził, że biodra chłopaka posiadają swój własny, całkowicie niezależny mózg, ukierunkowany tylko na seks. Właśnie znów brunet ocierał się o jego przyrodzenie, pobudzając go.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Wobec czego zostajemy w łóżku - zawyrokował Sasuke, poczynając sobie coraz śmielej.  
Nie minęło pięć minut, a już jęczał i błagał o więcej, gdy podniecony do granic wytrzymałości Naruto wziął go.  
\- Jesteś moim seks niewolnikiem - sapnął Sasuke, odgarniając z oczu długie, spocone włosy.  
\- Raczej ty moim - zaśmiał się Naruto, odprężony przeciągając się.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się.  
\- To co? Może teraz prysznic i śniadanko? - zaproponował.  
\- Prysznic jak najbardziej, ale każdy osobno. - Z pokoju obok dobiegł głos Uzumakiego, który zdążył się już do siebie przetransportować w poszukiwaniu czystych ciuchów.  
\- No a czy ja proponowałem wspólny? - sarknął Uchiha, stając w przejściu i obserwując nagie ciało stojące przed szafą. Wzrokiem wręcz pożerał Uzumakiego.  
\- Już ja wiem, co ci chodzi po tej zboczonej łepetynie, draniu - odciął się Naruto, przechodząc koło niego i z rozbawieniem czochrając jego włosy.  
\- Spadaj. - Sasuke wytknął blondynowi język, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Naruto tylko pokręcił głową, po czym zszedł na parter do łazienki. Gdy odświeżony i kompletnie ubrany wyszedł, w drzwiach mignął mu tylko nagi tyłek Uchihy, który przechodząc skradł mu całusa.  
Naruto stanął w kuchni i rozejrzał się. Wszystko było już częściowo naszykowane na śniadanie. W tosterze czekały gotowe na opieczenie kromki chleba. Było wyciągnięte masło i konfitury. Na małym talerzyku wyłożone były wędliny i sery. W dzbanku stał sok pomarańczowy.  
Naruto zarumienił się delikatnie, gdy tylko pomyślał, że podczas ich porannego baraszkowania mogła być tu służba, by przygotować wszystko na śniadanie. Musieli ich z pewnością słyszeć, gdyż Sasuke lubił głośno wyrażać swoją przyjemność.  
\- Co jest? - mruknął Sasuke, gdy w końcu wszedł do kuchni. Miał na sobie czarne rybaczki i koszulę, a mokre włosy wycierał ręcznikiem.  
\- To - odparł Naruto, palcem wskazując na zastawioną ladę.  
\- Jedzenie? - Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie nie wiedząc, o co chłopakowi chodzi. Podszedł do gazówki i wstawił wodę na herbatę.  
\- Raczej samo się nie przygotowało, co nie? - prychnął Uzumaki. - Myślę sobie o tym, co musiała myśleć służba, gdy tu była i nas słyszała.  
\- Oh, doprawdy? - Brunet uśmiechnął się, biodrami opierając o szafkę koło kuchenki. - Więc co twoja blond główka w tej sprawie wymyśliła?  
\- Że teraz rozpowiadają w rezydencji, że jesteśmy dwoma pieprzącymi się królikami?  
Sasuke zaśmiał się.  
\- Chyba się wielce nie pomylili, prawda? Bo ja jestem bardzo na ciebie napalony... I, gwoli ścisłości, odkąd ten budynek stoi w tej formie, jeszcze nie widział nikogo ze służby.  
Naruto wybałuszył na niego oczy.  
\- Więc skąd...?  
\- Ja je przygotowałem, młotku. - Sasuke poczochrał jego jasne włosy, wychylając się ponad ladą. Po chwili odwrócił się, by zalać wrzątkiem dwie herbaty. Kuchnię wypełnił aromat truskawek. - Zdecydowałeś się w końcu, co chcesz na śniadanie?  
\- Jeszcze nie. A ty co byś zjadł?  
\- Ciebie. - Sasuke wyszczerzył zęby.  
Naruto pokręcił głową.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym romantykiem, draniu.  
\- Oi! - Sasuke pogroził chłopakowi patelnią, którą właśnie wyciągnął z jednej z szafek. - Pieprzonym tak, ale w żadnym wypadku romantykiem.  
\- Niech ci będzie. - W obronnym geście rozłożył ręce. - Więc? Co będziesz pichcił?  
\- Zrobię jajecznicę - odparł Uchiha, z lodówki wyciągając jajka i pomidory. Już po chwili skwierczały smażone jajka. - Co robisz? - odezwał się po chwili, by przerwać przedłużającą się ciszę.  
\- Wyobrażam sobie ciebie w fartuszku - odpowiedział Naruto, z głową opartą na dłoni przyglądając się kręcącemu się po całej kuchni chłopakowi.  
Od chwili, gdy tylko pierwszy raz się spotkali Naruto uważał, że Sasuke jest cholernie przystojny, z czego chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. W dodatku potrafił korzystać ze swoich wdzięków, oczarowując ludzi dookoła i do cna ich wykorzystać. Tak jak dzisiaj i wczoraj przebiegle zaciągnął Uzumakiego do łóżka. Po ich kilku razach Naruto z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że Uchiha był zboczony i wyuzdany, co w kontaktach łóżkowych czyniło z niego fenomenalnego kochanka. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, co zrobić, by jego partner odczuwał maksimum przyjemności.  
\- Perwers - zaśmiał się Sasuke, nakładając jedzenie na talerze. Postawił przed Naruto jego porcję oraz truskawkową herbatę, jednocześnie kradnąc mu pocałunek, po czym zasiadł przed swoim posiłkiem.  
Zaczęli jeść.  
\- Umm... Draniu? Mogę o coś zapytać? - zagadnął po chwili Uzumaki, gdy nieoczekiwana myśl od dłuższego czasu nie dawała mu spokoju.  
Sasuke tylko mruknął i zmrużył seksownie oczy.  
\- Byłeś kiedyś z kimś w związku?  
\- Z kilkoma dziewczynami. Ostatnią była Sakura - odparł po chwili, mieszając widelcem w talerzu. - Ale nam nie wyszło, więc w przyjaznych stosunkach się rozeszliśmy. Poza tym, ona jest teraz szczęśliwa z Lee - dodał cicho.  
\- Ou... - mruknął Naruto, drapiąc się po brodzie. - A z jakimś facetem?  
\- Nie. - Uchiha pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale przecież jesteś bi...  
\- Tak, ale ojciec usilnie pilnuje, bym nie poszedł z żadnym facetem do łóżka. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - To mu psuje wizję idealnej rodziny. Bo widzisz, ma świetną pracę, kochającą żonę i syna geniusza. Syn pedał to taki niechciany dodatek do ich uroczego obrazka. Znajomi również pilnują, bym się z nikim nie przespał, gdyż nie chcą narazić się na złość Fugaku, bo część ich rodzin pracuje lub jest przez firmę ojca wspomagana. Wybacz mi, młotku, ale cię wykorzystałem...  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, dokańczając jeść, po czym wstał i włożył brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Przeciągnął się, prężąc całe ciało, aż pod koszulką widać było jego poruszające się mięśnie. Obejrzał się na swojego towarzysza.  
\- Chodź, pokażę ci mój park zabaw.  
Mimo że na początku za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał o młodym Uchisze Naruto myślał, że mówią o zaledwie dziesięcioletnim dziecku, Uzumaki bardzo szybko został wyprowadzony z błędu. No bo jaki dziesięciolatek fruwa - i to dosłownie! - na wielkim, kilkudziesięcio kilogramowym pojeździe, wykonując sztuczki, których on sam bałby się zrobić na rowerze, lub z ogromną prędkością mknąc quadem przez wyboisty las, ścigając się z wiatrem? Sasuke bardzo lubił ryzyko, adrenalina nieprzerwanie płynęła w jego żyłach. Niemal ścigał się ze Śmiercią.  
Jego park obejmował cały las, a ten był przeogromny, sięgając krańcami jeziorka i dalekich gór. Gdzieniegdzie ustawione były jakieś większe lub mniejsze "atrakcje", zapierające dech w piersiach. Była trampolina, czyli siatka wisząca kilka metrów pod urwiskiem. Przy pomostach stało kilka sportowych motorówek, a w samym basenie różne przyrządy. Był też domek na drzewie, czyli powietrzny tor linowy.  
\- Nauczę cię strzelać - zadeklarował Uchiha, gdy wieczorem wspólnie odpoczywali w salonie. Sasuke siedział Naruto na kolanach i językiem pieścił jego ucho, szyję i żuchwę. - Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie miałeś w dłoniach broni, więc nauczę cię strzelać. Niedaleko mam strzelnicę. Co ty na to?  
\- Przyda mi się. Może ustrzelę sobie jakiegoś przystojniaka? - zażartował Naruto, przez co został ugryziony. - Au! Za co to?  
\- Jesteś moim seks niewolnikiem. Nie możesz mieć nikogo poza mną - oświadczył dobitnie Sasuke. - Należysz tylko do mnie.  
\- Czyżby ktoś tu był zazdrosny? - zauważył Naruto, mrużąc oczy.  
Sasuke parsknął.  
\- Dbam tylko o swoją własność.  
Po tym stwierdzeniu Naruto nabrał nieodpartej chęci, by pokazać zuchwałemu Uchisze, kto tu do kogo należy. Już po chwili w całym pomieszczeniu rozlegały się głośne jęki.

\- Ale z ciebie młot! - warknął Sasuke, jadąc quadem przez zabłoconą część lasu.  
Przez kilka ostatnich dni Sasuke uczył Naruto jeździć na crossie, a na dzisiejszy dzień zaplanowali sobie małe zawody. Wszystko było pięknie ładnie do momentu, w którym motor Naruto nie poślizgnął się na błocie, wyrzucając swojego jeźdźca w krzaki. Teraz dwójka chłopców zmuszona była o dwa dni wcześniej zakończyć swoje randez vous i wrócić do rezydencji. Tym bardziej, że po upadku na policzkach Naruto powstały szerokie blizny, a Sasuke bał się, że przez wszechobecny brud może się dostać jakaś infekcja.  
\- Przeżywasz. - Naruto jak zwykle wszystko zbagatelizował, mocniej przylegając do umięśnionych pleców Uchihy. Chusteczką zgarnął z policzków plamy błota, które opryskały go, gdy quad przejeżdżał przez kolejną kałużę.

\- Naruto! - ryknęła Tsunade, gdy tylko jej ukochany chrześniak został przed nią postawiony. - Co to ma być?!  
Naruto zaśmiał się, dłonią czochrając po brązowych od nadmiaru szlamu włosach.  
\- Tylko trochę kurzu - mruknął, nie przestając się śmiać.  
Zezłoszczona blondynka chwyciła chłopaka za łokieć i pociągnęła do swojego gabinetu, gdzie przez kolejną godzinę łajała go, zwymyślając od bezmózgich cymbałów, jednocześnie odkażając rany.

Naruto westchnął przeciągle, opadając na puchate poduszki. Od dwóch dni miał areszt łóżkowy - nałożony przez Tsunade, który całkowicie popierał Iruka - gdyż zgodnie z przypuszczeniami drania, do ran wdała się infekcja, która wywołała gorączkę. Zgodnie z poleceniem Tsunade, Uzumaki miał leżeć i się kurować.  
\- Siemka!  
Naruto spojrzał w stronę drzwi.  
\- Itachi! - ucieszył się, siadając wygodnie.  
Odkąd dwójka chłopców powróciła z leśniczówki, młody Uchiha był częstym bywalcem w pokoju Naruto. Głównie to przemycał dla niego różne słodkości z kuchni, w tajemnicy przed złowrogą lekarką i diabelskim guwernantem. Tym razem również nie przyszedł z pustymi rękami - zza stosu książek wyciągnął talerzyk z dużym kawałkiem tortu czekoladowego.  
\- Masz, głodomorze - zaśmiał się Itachi, dając smakołyk Uzumakiemu. Ten od razu chwycił za łyżeczkę i zaczął pałaszować.  
\- Niebo w gębie - mruknął, rozkoszując się niebiańskim smakiem. - No! Opowiadaj, co tam dzisiaj dla mnie masz ciekawego, Itachi!  
Odkąd Naruto został "uwięziony", wraz z Itachim musieli znaleźć sobie pasjonujące zajęcie, którym okazało się oglądanie zdjęć z dzieciństwa małego Sasuke (oczywiście bez jego wiedzy) oraz ciekawe opowieści, które snuł Itachi, a które to spotkały jego młodszego braciszka. Nie obyło się bez głośnych śmiechów oraz napadów wesołości, po których Naruto turlał się po całym łóżku. Jednakże Naruto nie mógł pozostawać dłużny - on również opowiedział o kilku śmiesznych sytuacjach, których był w dzieciństwie uczestnikiem.  
Tak więc chłopcy powspominali sobie, pośmiali się z nowych docinków Jirayi oraz zaczęli względnie ustalać, jakie przyjęcie zorganizują z okazji urodzin Sasuke, które zbliżały się wielkimi krokami.  
\- A właśnie, skoro o moim kochanym braciszku mowa... - Itachi pstryknął palcami, po czym zaczął przeglądać papiery, które przyniósł z książkami. - O! Jest! - Ucieszył się, wyciągając małą karteczkę i podając ją Naruto. - Kazał ci przekazać.  
Kartonik był całkowicie czarny, tylko na środku było duże, białe logo.  
Naruto obejrzał papierek z obu stron, jakby podejrzewając, że na odwrocie może kryć się jakaś informacja, jednakże i tam było tylko czarne tło i biały napis. Uniósł go do góry, w stronę światła.  
\- Co mam zrobić z tym czymś? - zapytał Uzumaki, nie zaprzestając obracać kartki między palcami.  
\- Nie wiem. Miałem ci to tylko dać. - Itachi wzruszył ramionami. Zebrał wszystkie dokumenty oraz książki. Już zbierał się do wyjścia, gdy nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Naruto:  
\- Wasz ojciec nadal jest zły na Sasuke?  
Stojący już przy drzwiach Itachi obejrzał się przez ramię.  
\- Zły to mało powiedziane - odparł. - Jest wściekły. Od dwóch tygodni czeka na ważny program, który Sasuke miał dla niego napisać, a on nawet się za niego nie zabrał. Przez to stoi cały projekt, a co stoi, to nie wypracowuje zysku.  
\- Czyli szybko nie wyjdzie - mruknął Naruto, opadając na poduszki.  
\- Nie robiłbym sobie na to nadziei. Na razie. Wpadnę później.  
\- Pa.  
W dzień, kiedy przyjechali do rezydencji, cali umorusani błotem, Sasuke zupełnie przypadkowo nadział się na swojego ojca, który wrócił wcześniej z delegacji. Fugaku, gdy tylko zobaczył syna, wpadł w istny szał. Nadzierał się na niego i prawie go pobił na oczach wszystkich domowników. Prawie, gdyż uspokoili go żona i Itachi. Potem wysłał Sasuke do swojego pokoju i zakazał mu wychodzić tak długo, aż nie skończy swojej pracy. Został zamknięty na klucz, który miał Sebastian. Itachi mógł odwiedzać brata, gdyż był ulubieńcem ojca.  
Sasuke, mimo bardzo młodego wieku, pracował w Uchiha Corp. na stanowisku młodszego programisty do spraw sztucznej inteligencji, która była szeroko wykorzystywana w grach, wydawanych przez firmę.  
Naruto chwycił w palce czarny kartonik i uważnie mu się z obu stron przyjrzał.  
Sasuke z pewnością musiał mieć jakiś cel, by kazać Itachi'emu mu go dać. Tylko jaki?  
\- Przecież wiem, jakiej marki jest twój samochód, draniu - mruknął, przyglądając się białym literom układającym się w słowo: HUMMER. Obracał kartkę i próbował odczytać ukryty przekaz. - Ty draniu! - wykrzyknął po pięciu minutach, zauważając, że na jednej stronie po napisie jest biała, pionowa kreska. Gdyby kartonik był obracany z dużą szybkością wyglądałoby to tak, jakby migał kursor na komputerowym ekranie. W dodatku te słowo nie zostało użyte bezcelowo.  
Naruto wychylił się i z biurka ściągnął swojego laptopa, od razu go uruchamiając. Gdy tylko się zalogował, wszedł na stronę internetowej przeglądarki i... obraz stał się czarny! Dokładnie tak samo, jak prawie tydzień temu.  
Zadowolony z błyskotliwości własnego umysłu Naruto szybko wystukał pierwszą wiadomość, jaka przyszła mu do głowy:  
SIEMA, DRANIU!  
Długo nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, gdyż nadeszła niemal natychmiastowo:  
NO NARESZCIE, MŁOTKU. ZASTANAWIAŁEM SIĘ, KIEDY NA TO WPADNIESZ!  
Naruto zaśmiał się, wdzięczny, że znów może rozmawiać z draniem.

W końcu, po pięciu dniach niewoli, Naruto mógł opuścić swój pokój, który zdążył już dogłębnie poznać wzdłuż i wszerz. Sasuke niestety nadal był uwięziony, więc jedyne, co im pozostało, to porozumiewać się za pomocą tego dziwnego komunikatora. Dzięki temu Naruto był na bieżąco z tokiem powstawania nowego programu. Wolny czas bez Sasuke Naruto spędzał z Itachim, ustalając ostateczne szczegóły odnośnie zabawy urodzinowej młodego Uchihy. Wspólnie uzgodnili, że zrobią małe kameralne przyjęcie i zaproszą wszystkich znajomych Sasuke, z którymi chłopak gra w kulki, oraz wynajmą najlepszego didżeja z "Akatsuki". Itachi miał tam znajomości, więc stwierdził, że się tym zajmie, Naruto natomiast pozostawiając wysłanie zaproszeń do wszystkich, czyli około trzydziestu osób.  
Po zdecydowaniu, że impreza odbędzie się w salonie - największym pomieszczeniu, z którego przez szklaną werandę można było dostać się bezpośrednio do ogrodu - chłopcy musieli podyskutować jeszcze nad menu i dekoracjami (Naruto musiał wyperswadować Itachi'emu, że serpentyny i różowe baloniki się zdecydowanie nie sprawdzą), wobec czego ostatnie kilka dni szybko im minęły. Gdy wszystko było już uzgodnione, a pozostała wyłącznie realizacja ich planów, Sasuke skończył pisać projekt dla ojca i został uwolniony.  
\- Więc? Co proponujesz, draniu? - mruknął Naruto, gdy w dwójkę siedzieli w salonie i oglądali z Itachim jakiś durny serial. Sasuke cały czas przysypiał, a głośnym ziewaniem otwarcie wyrażał zdanie na temat swojego zainteresowania.  
\- Nie wiem, ale mam już dosyć tego brazylijskiego szmatławca. - Ponownie ziewnął, podczas gdy Itachi z pasją wlepiał oczy w błyszczący ekran.  
\- Nie jest brazylijski, tylko argentyński, nieuku - oburzył się starszy Uchiha, rzucając w brata poduszką. Sasuke uchylił się przed śmiercionośnym narzędziem.  
\- Ale nadal pozostaje szmatławcem. Chodźmy już gdzieś, młotku - mruknął, odrzucając poduszkę, która ugodziła zapasjonowanego serialem Itachi'ego w głowę.  
Wstał, to samo zrobił Naruto.  
\- Gdzie idziecie? - zawołał za nimi teleman, tylko na chwilę odrywając się od telewizora, gdy chłopcy byli już przy drzwiach.  
\- Zdala od ciebie - sarknął Sasuke, przepuszczając Uzumakiego w progu, po czym pokazał bratu język i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
Korytarz był ciemny, raz po raz tylko rozjaśniany przez dalekie pioruny. Od samego rana panowała burza, dlatego też chłopcy nie zamierzali wyściubiać nosa poza drzwi wejściowe. Pomimo szalejącego żywiołu nikt w całej rezydencji nie zamierzał przejmować się brakami w dostawach prądu albo uderzeniem pioruna - budynek wyposażony był w nienaganny piorunochron (dzieło rodzinnej firmy) oraz agregat prądotwórczy.  
\- Chodź. - Sasuke pociągnął Naruto ciemnym korytarzem. - Pogramy sobie w coś na konsoli.  
Po chwili oboje znaleźli się w pokoju zabaw.  
Wnętrze pokoju składało się z kilku sal, z czego każda przeznaczona była do innej formy gry. W pierwszym był duży telewizor plazmowy i kilka podłączonych do niego konsol. Na środku stało duże biurko z czterema komputerami, a w rogu pomieszczenia duża szafka z ogromną kolekcją gier. Z pierwszej sali było bezpośrednie przejście do dwóch kolejnych - w jednej był stół bilardowy i do air hockeya, maszyna do rzutek i duże piłkarzyki, w drugiej natomiast kilka symulatorów i automatów. Jasnoniebieskie ściany pomieszczeń pozawieszane były plakatami i screenshotami z gier.  
Podczas gdy Sasuke przeglądał płyty, Naruto oglądał postery.  
\- Młotku, co wolisz? Wyścigi czy strzelankę? A może FIFĘ? - Sasuke odwrócił się, pokazując Naruto naręcze różnych pudełek z grami. - Na co tak patrzysz? - zapytał, gdy Uzumaki mu nie odpowiedział, wpatrzony w oprawiony w szkło plakat.  
\- Znam to - mruknął Naruto, wskazując na tabliczkę z nazwą gry. - Tylko że bohaterowie inaczej wyglądali.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej. Na stoliku zostawił płyty.  
\- To są oryginalne postaci - wyjaśnił, stając za chłopakiem i zmysłowym głosem szepnął mu do ucha. Naruto poczuł, jak włoski najeżyły mu się na ciele. - Skąd znasz "Over and Under"(10)? Gra nigdy nie weszła na rynek, istnieje zaledwie sto jej egzemplarzy.  
\- Ciotka przysłała mi ją na Gwiazdkę - wyznał Uzumaki, kątem oka spoglądając na bruneta. - Czemu nigdy nie została wydana?  
Sasuke opadł na krzesło. Odchylił się na oparcie i przymknął oczy.  
\- To pierwsza gra, którą w całości sam stworzyłem - wyjaśnił. - Została ukończona w zeszłym roku, po prawie trzech latach pracy. Ojciec obiecał, że ją wyda, że to będzie mój prezent z okazji osiemnastych urodzin. Ale po obejrzeniu zwiastuna nakazał zmianę wyglądu postaci, a w ostateczności i tak pojawiło się tylko sto egzemplarzy, które ojciec rozdał najbardziej zaufanym pracownikom.  
\- Czemu zmienił postaci? - zapytał Naruto, klękając przed chłopakiem. Oparł podbródek o jego kolana.  
Naruto widział, że sprawa z tą grą była najwyraźniej bardzo ważna dla Sasuke. W końcu chłopak tyle nad nią pracował! Całe trzy lata! Przecież to szmat czasu. W dodatku było to dzieło zrobione w całości wyłącznie przez Uchihę. Naruto podziwiał go za jego upór i wytrwałość, gdyż on sam bardzo rzadko kończył coś, co zaczął.  
\- Widzisz przecież, jak wyglądają. - Sasuke machnął dłonią w stronę ściany, na której wisiał plakat jego gry.  
\- No jak? Według mnie normalnie - odparł Uzumaki, patrząc na poster.  
Baner przedstawiał dwójkę młodzieńców. Pierwszy z nich był blondynem ze sterczącymi w każdą stronę włosami, ubrany w obcisłe, białe spodnie, na które założony miał ciemnoniebieski mundur sięgający połowy ud, z ozdobnymi stalowymi ornamentami. Na głowie miał zieloną opaskę, która zapobiegała wpadaniu jego włosów do oczu. Drugi chłopak był brunetem ubranym w czarne spodnie oraz sięgający kostek rozpięty do połowy płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem. Długie włosy, związane w wysokiego kucyka, powiewały na wietrze, a przydługa grzywka opadała, zasłaniając czoło. Przy pasie przytwierdzony miał miecz. Obaj młodzieńcy znajdowali na brukowanej drodze, po bokach mając zielony busz, a za sobą w oddali, niknące w granatowej mgle zarysy ogromnego zamku. Blondyn klęczał z uśmiechem na twarzy, w wyciągniętej przed sobą dłoni trzymając kulę ognia, brunet natomiast stał za nim, bokiem do widza, patrząc gdzieś w dal, jakby przez teraźniejszość w przyszłość.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się kąśliwie.  
\- No właśnie. Normalnie - sarknął. - Według ojca za normalnie. Dlatego musiał ich przerobić.  
\- Ale to w dalszym stopniu nie tłumaczy, dlaczego nie zezwolił, by gra została wydana - zauważył Naruto.  
\- Ojciec uważa, że wszystko, co produkuje jego firma, musi być idealne. Niestety według niego "Over and Under" takie nie było.  
\- Co ty pieprzysz?! - Naruto zerwał się na nogi i z groźną miną spojrzał z góry na Uchihę. - To była jedna z najlepszych gier, w jaką kiedykolwiek grałem! Na końcu aż się popłakałem!  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Miło mi to słyszeć, ale to ojciec zadecydował, że mój projekt nie dostał się do światowego kolportażu. Według niego główni bohaterowie nie byli idealni. Dopatrzył się pomiędzy nimi "nieprawidłowych zażyłości", jak sam to określił.  
Uzumaki pomrugał chwilę, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Czyli, że co?  
Uchiha westchnął cierpiętniczo, wstając. Minął blondyna i stanął przed plakatem, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.  
\- Uznał Gamakichi'ego i Aodę za gejów.  
\- Że co?! - wydarł się Naruto, z niedowierzaniem padając na stojące przed nim krzesło. Ręce bezwładnie zwisały wzdłuż jego ciała, a usta otworzyły się z zaskoczenia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś może stwierdzić, że przyjaźń aż po grób między dwójką facetów od razu zakrawa na homoseksualizm? - To po prostu śmieszne!  
\- Ale prawdziwe. - Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się w baner, nim dodał: - Tylko zastanawiam się, jak to odkrył? Przecież tak dobrze zamaskowałem tą więź.  
Naruto wybałuszył na chłopaka oczy.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, bo się pogubiłem! - Zamachał rękami, jednocześnie kręcąc głową. - To jak w końcu było?  
Sasuke odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Aoda kochał Gamakichi'ego - wyjaśnił, przesuwając palcem z postaci bruneta na blondyna. - Jak myślisz, na co on patrzy? - zapytał, pukając w twarz zamyślonej postaci. - Próbuje przejrzeć przyszłość. Aoda wiedział o tym, że Gamakichi chce pokonać Susanoo, największe zło Kraju Ognia, którym on sam był, dlatego też musiał wybrać pomiędzy swoją a przyjaciela śmiercią. A skoro go kochał, wolał zginąć sam, by ten mógł zrealizować swoje marzenie - wprowadzić pokój i objąć panowanie nad narodem jako Hokage. Aoda nie był głupi i miał wszystko dogłębnie przemyślane. Przeszedłeś całą grę? - Obejrzał się na blondyna przez ramię.  
\- Tak. Tak, oczywiście. I to nie raz - odparł Naruto, zawzięcie kiwając głową. Po raz pierwszy mógł bezpośrednio od twórcy czegokolwiek dowiedzieć się, co ten w danym momencie miał na myśli. I musiał przyznać, że historia Aody i Gamakichi'ego od początku była dla niego niezmiernie ciekawa.  
\- A czy kiedyś przeszedłeś ją w całości, ani razu nie umierając?  
\- Nie. Jeszcze mi się nie udało.  
Sasuke westchnął, masując się po skroni.  
\- Nie wiem, czy chce mi się ci to tłumaczyć... - mruknął, jednak Naruto krzyknął, oburzony:  
\- Nie ma! Jak zacząłeś, to teraz skończ! Mnie ta historia niesamowicie ciekawi!  
Uchiha spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Oczywiście! Więc nie ma zmiłuj, tylko kończ!  
Jeszcze przez chwilę Sasuke patrzył na niego niepewnie, ale gdy zauważył w oczach Uzumakiego determinację, uśmiechnął się i z powrotem spojrzał na plakat gry.  
\- Dobra. Więc słuchaj... Wiesz, jak rozpoczyna się rozgrywka?  
\- No pewnie! - oburzył się Uzumaki, śmiesznie nadymając policzki. Jak ten drań śmie mu się o to jeszcze pytać?! Przecież było to oczywiste! - Trenujący w klasztorze Gamakichi dowiaduje się, że stolica została zaatakowana. Na polecenie przeora wyrusza do domu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o napastniku. Gdy tylko tam dociera zastaje płonące zgliszcza oraz rozkładające się na ulicach zwłoki. Nad ciałami rodziców poprzysięga zemścić się za wyrządzone im krzywdy i zostać Hokage.  
Naruto doskonale pamiętał, jaki szok przeżył, gdy swoją postacią zbliżał się do Konohy, stolicy Kraju Ognia. Ponad miastem już kilka kilometrów od niego unosiła się pomarańczowa łuna światła, przez co wydawało się, że lśni ono jak Słońce. Dopiero, gdy przekroczył mury miasta, zastał ten przerażający widok - płonące i walące się budynki, grzebiące pod sobą ludzi; gnijące na trakcie ciała, rozszarpywane przez olbrzymie kruki. Zbite w kupki dzieci, płaczące za rodzicami. Biegające dookoła dzikie zwierzęta. Jednakże największe wrażenie zrobiła na nim kobieta, która leżała do połowy przysypana gruzami, błagająca uciekających mieszkańców, by z też pożogi uratowali jej niemowlę.  
\- Jednakże by dokonać zemsty, musiał najpierw znaleźć sprawcę - kontynuował Uzumaki. - Dlatego też udał się do Suny, gdzie mieszkała wieszczka Katsuyu, narzeczona jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Z jej pomocą udało mu się ustalić miejsce pobytu Aody, niezrównanego w Kraju Ognia tropiciela.  
\- Pomimo tak młodego wieku, Aoda już przejawiał niebywały talent w sztuce kamuflażu oraz przy pozyskiwaniu informacji - wyjaśnił Sasuke, wskazując na postać bruneta na plakacie. - W dodatku posiadał szeroki zakres znajomości magii i sztuki walki mieczem.  
\- Ale tą magią Aoda jakoś specjalnie się nie chwalił - zauważył Naruto, splatając ręce na piersi. - Czarów używał tylko w ostatecznej bitwie, gdy to Gamakichi walczył z nim nie wiedząc, że Susanoo to tak na prawdę Aoda.  
\- Posłuchaj. - Sasuke uniósł w górę dłonie. - Po pierwsze i najważniejsze jest zrozumienie, dlaczego ktoś taki jak Aoda stał się Susanoo.  
Naruto pokiwał palcem wskazującym.  
\- O! Dobrze gadasz! Bo dla mnie to było zupełnie bez sensu.  
\- W tym jest sens, tylko głęboko ukryty. - Uchiha pokręcił głową. Gdzieś nad nimi przewalił się piorun, a światła zamigotały, jakby podkreślając dramatyzm całej sytuacji. - Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, Aoda kochał Gamakichi'ego, jednakże ten nie wiedział o uczuciach przyjaciela. Poza tym Aoda obiecał swojemu umierającemu ojcu, że poślubi Katsuyu, czym miał zapewnić ciągłość rodu, gdyż jak wiesz, Aoda był ostatnim z klanu królewskich tropicieli. W tym samym czasie w Kraju Ognia, dręczonym nieustannymi wojnami, coraz bardziej rozpanoszyli się rzezimieszkowie, okradający prostych ludzi, oraz bezwzględni bandyci, trudniący się w napadach, zabójstwach i grabieżach. Aoda stworzył Susanoo, czyli kogoś, kogo wszyscy się bali, zarówno pospólstwo, jak i rozbójnicy. Będąc największym niegodziwcem, mógł sprawować rządy nad pomniejszymi opryszkami.  
\- A ten sposób powstało Oto - mruknął Naruto, w zrozumieniu kiwając głową.  
\- Dokładnie. Ten podziemny światek szubrawców był niezwykle kłopotliwy do kontrolowania przez obecnego Hokage, a gdyby to się rozrosło, również i przez kolejnych. Aoda od dawna wiedział, że marzeniem Gamakichi'ego było stanie się przywódcą całego Kraju Ognia, dlatego stając na czele tej potężnej frakcji, jaką byli złodzieje i mordercy, mógł ich łatwo podporządkować sobie, samemu będąc poddanym Hokage. Rozumiesz?  
\- Mniej więcej. - Naruto w zamyśleniu kiwnął głową. - Więc to stąd wziął się tytuł gry?  
\- Tak. Aoda jako Susanoo, król łotrów, miał tak sprawować swoją politykę, by jego "poddani" nie wprowadzali większego chaosu w rządach Hokage, którym miał być Gamakichi.  
\- Tylko nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego Susanoo zniszczył Konohę? - zapytał Naruto. - Przecież Aoda musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że gdy zaatakuje stolicę, zginie wielu ludzi, w tym również mogą ucierpieć rodzice Gamakichi'ego.  
Sasuke westchnął przeciągle, wpatrując się w przystojną twarz bruneta widniejącą na plakacie.  
\- Aoda zrobił to specjalnie.  
\- Że co?! - Naruto aż poderwał się z krzesła. - Dlaczego?!  
\- Gdyż widział, co się w kraju dzieje. Poza tym zbliżały sę jego urodziny, po których miał osiągnąć pełnoletność, a wraz z nią ożenić się z Katsuyu. Natomiast Gamakichi nic nie robił w kierunku urzeczywistnienia swojego marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. Atakując Konohę i zabijając tylu cywili Aoda wiedział, że pobudzi tym przyjaciela do działania. Konoha to był tylko punkt zapalny. Później, w czasie likwidacji poszczególnych kryminalistów, Aoda tylko jeszcze bardziej podburzał zapał Gamakichi'ego, by ten nie zamykał więcej oczu na to, co działo się w państwie, tylko w końcu zaczął działać. W bardzo szybkim czasie Gamakichi został szeroko rozpoznawany nie tylko na terenie Kraju Ognia, ale także za granicą. A stojący w jego cieniu Aoda mógł spokojnie kontynuować swój plan wyniesienia przyjaciela na szczyt. Gdyby doszło do otwartych wyborów, większość ludności byłaby za Gamakichim, który przysporzył wiele dobra.  
\- Ale w ostateczności Aoda zginął - mruknął cicho Naruto, sprawiając wrażenie przybitego. Taki też był, gdyż w trakcie całej rozgrywki, gdy jako blondwłosy Gamakichi przemierzał rozległe krainy w poszukiwaniu króla zła, niesamowicie zżył się z postacią Aody. Bardzo trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że chłopak mógł być największym złem, które w ostateczności musiał pokonać, by zapanował pokój.  
\- A wraz z nim całe łajdactwo - dodał Sasuke. Na chwilę oboje umilkli, tylko deszcz potężnie siekł w okna. - Naruto, pamiętasz ostateczną bitwę?  
Uzumaki kiwnął głową.  
\- Trudno ją zapomnieć. W trakcie walki Aoda i Gamakichi rozdzielili się - Aoda osłaniał przyjaciela przed podwładnymi Susanoo, a ten miał udać się do siedziby króla szubrawców, by ostatecznie się z nim rozprawić. Gdy tylko tam dotarł, Susanoo już czekał.  
Jedna z najważniejszych scen w całej grze - po wielu walkach Gamakichi w końcu udaje się przedostać przez szereg licznych korytarzy, tworzących rozległy system labiryntów, i staje przed obliczem największego postrachu świata. W rozległej komnacie, której sufit ginął w mroku, ozdobionej dobrami skradzionymi nie tylko drobnym mieszczanom, ale również bogatym szlachcicom, na tronie ze złota i diamentów siedział Susanoo, z koroną na głowie i w szmaragdowej pelerynie. Pomiędzy kolumnami stali uzbrojeni wartownicy, każdy z dzidą w ręce i mieczem przy boku. Gamakichi był sam - Aoda został daleko z tyłu, jako wabik na poddanych Susanoo.  
\- Pamiętasz maskę, za którą ukrywał się Susanoo? - zapytał nieoczekiwanie Sasuke.  
\- Wąż. To był wąż.  
\- Dokładnie. Wąż, który był symbolem wielokrotnej zdrady Aody, ale jednocześnie znakiem uzdrowienia zarażonej bestialstwem społeczności. Dodam również, że wąż znajdował się w herbie rodu Aody.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc "wielokrotnej zdrady". - Naruto podrapał się po policzku.  
Sasuke westchnął cicho.  
\- Aoda zdradził wiele osób: rodzinę królewską, gdy stanął na czele Oto; ojca, któremu przysiągł strzec porządku w państwie; Katusyu, żywiąc uczucia do Gamakichi'ego oraz samo Oto, ponieważ w czasie podróży wiele razy specjalnie wystawiał swych "poddanych", by mogli zginąć. Wbrew temu, co o nim myślisz, Aoda był postacią bardzo egoistyczną oraz bezwzględną, a jedyną osobą, którą darzył jakimś głębszym uczuciem niż zwyczajny obowiązek, to Gamakichi.  
\- Który nic nie wiedział o uczuciach przyjaciela - zauważył Naruto, smętnie kiwając głową.  
Teraz, gdy wraz z Sasuke dogłębnie przedyskutował na temat gry oraz zachowań głównych bohaterów zaczynał rozumieć głębiej fabułę. Mocne uczucie, które Aoda żywił do Gamakichi'ego nie było niczym innym jak miłością bezwarunkową, która chce jedynie szczęścia osoby, którą się kocha. Jednakże jedno nadal nie dawało Uzumakiemu spokoju.  
\- Dlaczego na początku zapytałeś się, czy przeszedłem całą grę, ani razu nie umierając?  
\- Ponieważ na końcu jest taki bonus, w którym Aoda jakby "spowiada się" Gamakichi'emu ze swoich postępów.  
Naruto podniósł gwałtownie głowę do góry, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w ścierającego coś palcem ze szkła Uchihę.  
\- Wyznał mu, że go kochał? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego kątem oka, uśmiechając się przy tym wrednie.  
\- Zagraj, nie zgiń, a sam się przekonasz.  
Naruto nadął policzki.  
\- Nie da się tej gry przejść, ani razu nie umierając - mruknął, zaplatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Doprawdy? - westchnął Sasuke, biorąc z biurka pudełka z grami i przeglądając je. - Jak myślisz, po co był głównemu bohaterowi ktoś taki jak Aoda?  
\- Bo ja wiem? By było ciekawie? - Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami.  
Sasuke uderzył się w głowę.  
\- Ale z ciebie młot! - jęknął, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. - Już się nie dziwię, dlaczego tyle razy umarłeś... Aoda miał za zadanie ochraniać głównego bohatera, gdy ten regenerował siłę. Po tym, jak Gamakichi wykonywał jakieś zaklęcie, długo odnawiało mu się HP, prawda? I w tym czasie przed niego wyskakiwał Aoda, by go chronić przed atakami.  
\- Zazwyczaj wtedy umierałem. - Naruto potarł palcem czubek nosa. - No hej! - krzyknął, widząc ironiczne spojrzenie bruneta. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć?!  
\- A co? Może myślałeś, że byle łajdak był w stanie zabić Aodę? Był wyszkolonym wojownikiem! Poza tym, na ekranie zawsze było widać poziom HP Aody, więc jak mogłeś myśleć, że ktoś jest w stanie go zabić?!  
\- Po prostu nie mogłem patrzeć, jak gościu obrywa!  
Sasuke zagarnął w tył włosy opadające na czoło.  
\- Jesteś młotem - stwierdził nadzwyczaj poważnie, po czym zgarnął płyty i schował je do szafy. - Powinieneś zdać sobie sprawę, że nie każdy chce twojej pomocy. Niektórzy chcą nieraz po prostu poświęcić się za ukochane osoby... Wiesz, odechciało mi się grać. Poza tym, zaraz będzie kolacja... Idę się przebrać.  
Sasuke wyszedł z pokoju zabaw, a zaraz za nim wybiegł Naruto, bojąc się, że znów zgubi się na korytarzach ogromnej rezydencji.

Sasuke jęknął cicho, gdy Naruto pchnął go na ścianę, jednakże dźwięk ten utonął w ich złączonych ustach.  
Od ponad półtora tygodnia nie mieli okazji razem się przespać, dlatego dzisiaj zamierzali wykorzystać dany im w ten sposób wspólny czas. Prócz ich dwójki w rezydencji nie było żadnych innych domowników - Fugaku, Mikoto oraz trójka sanninów zostali zaproszeni do Hyuugów, natomiast Itachi pojechał do znajomych i nie zamierzał dzisiaj wracać. Iruka również dostał wolne, więc nikt nie przeszkadzał Naruto i Sasuke.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w twoim pokoju, draniu - sapnął Naruto, na chwilę odrywając się od kuszących ust kochanka, by móc zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zdążył tylko zauważyć biało-błękitne ściany oraz jasne, nowoczesne meble. Pod dużym oknem stało biurko z monitorem, podłączonym do dużej jednostki centralnej.  
\- Nie gadaj tyle - warknął Sasuke, przyciągając chłopaka do kolejnego pocałunku, nogą zamykając drzwi. Ich języki od razu zaczęły szalony taniec o dominację, zęby raz po raz klikały o siebie lub przygryzały wargi.  
Sasuke wsunął swoją nogę pomiędzy te Naruto, kolanem napierając na jego ukrytego pod ubraniem penisa. Zamruczał głośno, gdy w odpowiedzi na pieszczotę Uzumaki złapał go mocno za ramiona, brutalnie wpijając się w jego usta.  
Po omacku, obijając się o ściany i meble, Sasuke udało się zaciągnąć Naruto do pomieszczenia obok, które było jego sypialnią. Nie wiedząc jak, dobrnęli do stojącego na środku, ogromnego łoża, mogącego pomieścić kilka osób. Pchnięty na nie Naruto opadł, pociągając za sobą Uchihę, który w rozkroku usiadł mu na biodrach.  
Chłopcy oderwali się od siebie, dysząc wściekle, jednakże nie oddalili się od siebie za bardzo. Ich opuchnięte usta łączyła cienka dróżka śliny.  
Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie, lecz po chwili Sasuke zszedł z kolan blondyna i odsunął się od niego.  
Naruto podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej, podpierając się z tyłu łokciami. Rozpalonymi pożądaniem oczami wpatrywał się w postać Uchihy, stojącej przy szafce w rogu i majstrującej przy wieży. Po chwili pomieszczenie zalały dźwięki muzyki, a sam Sasuke odwrócił się w stronę swojego gościa, lekko bujając biodrami.  
Naruto przełknął ślinę.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego - sapnął, wzrokiem podążając za okrążającym pokój Uchihą. Ten po chwili zatrzymał się przy szafie zdobnej w duże lustro.  
Sasuke zmrużył zaczepnie oczy.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - mruknął, plecami opierając się o lustro i z lekko rozchylonymi nogami zsuwając się wolno w dół. Jedna z jego dłoni przesunęła się przez pierś aż do krocza, po czym z powrotem powędrowała w górę, gdy tylko chłopak zaczął się unosić. Druga natomiast tkwiła w jego ustach.  
\- Na pewno nie zrobisz dla mnie striptizu - stwierdził Naruto, uważnie wpatrując się w prowokującego go chłopaka.  
\- Przegrałem zakład, to zrobię to - mruknął Sasuke, odwracając się przodem do lustra, opierając się o nie i gładząc okrytą jeansami pupę. - Uchiha nigdy nie łamią danego słowa.  
Jęknął, lekko odchylając w tył głowę, a piersią ocierając się o taflę zwierciadła, którą zaparowywał gorącym oddechem. W odbiciu doskonale widział podnieconego Uzumakiego, wręcz pożerającego go wzrokiem.  
\- Rozbierz się - wychrypiał Naruto, coraz bardziej czując, jak jego penis reaguje na mruczącego i pojękującego Uchihę, dotykającego się przez materiał ubrania.  
\- Jak chcesz - sapnął Sasuke, odwracając się w stronę łoża, by móc powolnym ruchem zrzucić koszulkę. Po chwili jego dłonie zawędrowały do rozporka, gdzie przez materiał bokserek pieścił swoją męskość, pojękując przy tym. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował reakcje Naruto, któremu najwyraźniej już coś uniemożliwiało spokojne siedzenie.  
Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho, zsuwając z nóg spodnie, a wraz z nimi bieliznę, by móc pokazać się kochankowi w pełnej krasie. Oparł się o lustro, zapamiętale pieszcząc się po prężącym się penisie oraz wejściu. Specjalnie stał w szerokim rozkroku na lekko ugiętych nogach, by Naruto mógł widzieć wszystkie jego walory. Sunął po zwierciadle w górę i w dół w rytm muzyki, wyginając się przy tym i pojękując zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie kogoś ujeżdżał.  
\- Jesteś cholernie wyuzdany - sapnął Naruto, nie mogąc już wytrzymać i po prostu rozpinając klamrę paska i rozporek, w ten sposób choć odrobinę łagodząc ucisk prężącej się męskości.  
Sasuke jęknął przeciągle.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem, od którego Uzumakiemu ciarki przeszły po kręgosłupie. - Sam bym rozpiął twoje spodnie... Us-ta-mi - wysylabizował, jednocześnie przysuwając palce do ust i liżąc je. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, gdy Uzumaki niespokojnie pokręcił się na łóżku.  
Dzięki dzisiejszej wygranej w wyścigi Naruto mógł przez chwilę poczuć się jak pan i władca perwersyjnego chłopaka i trochę mu porozkazywać, albowiem przed rozgrywką ustalili, że gdy tylko zostaną sami, przegrany zrealizuje każdą zachciankę zwycięzcy. Sasuke był bardzo pewny wygranej i nawet zażartował, że chciałby zobaczyć striptiz w wykonaniu Uzumakiego, więc gdy tylko przegrał, Naruto nie zamierzał zrezygnować z niecnych planów kochanka i to jego pokaz obejrzeć.  
Naruto musiał sobie pogratulować pomysłu i zręczności, gdyż nagroda, którą dane było mu oglądać, była niezwykle dla niego pobudzająca.  
\- Na-ru-to! - jęknął przeciągle Sasuke, znów stojąc przodem do lustra i palcami gładząc się po swoim wejściu.  
Uchiha sapnął, gdy wsunął w siebie palce, od razu zaczynając poruszać biodrami. Jęczał coraz głośniej, rozszerzając swoje wejście i pieszcząc się przy odbycie, a penisem raz po raz zahaczał o powierzchnię lustra, jednocześnie zaparowując ją oddechem.  
Z perspektywy Naruto wyglądało to tak, jakby dwóch Sasuke ocierało się o siebie przyrodzeniami, jednocześnie muskając się wargami.  
Po raz pierwszy Naruto mógł dokładnie obejrzeć całe ciało swojego kochanka, gdyż do tej pory za każdym razem, gdy Uchiha był całkowicie nagi, tylko się bzykali. Tak więc zachłannym wzrokiem przesuwał po porcelanowym ciele Sasuke, po jego umięśnionych łydkach i wąskiej talii, na szerokich barkach kończąc. Widział, jak pod śnieżnobiałą skórą poruszają się mięśnie, a różowy języczek przesuwa się po karmazynowych ustach.  
\- Co tam masz? - zapytał Naruto, gdy na lewym ramieniu bruneta dostrzegł jakieś czarne znamię.  
\- Gdzie? - sapnął Uchiha, nie zaprzestając zabawy.  
\- Tutaj. - Naruto wskazał na swój bark. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopaka. - Chodź już do mnie.  
\- Już myślałem, że samemu każesz mi się bawić - mruknął Sasuke, odrywając się od lustra i wolno podchodząc do blondyna, poruszając przy tym kusząco biodrami.  
Naruto od razu chwycił go za ramiona, przyciągając do siebie w gwałtownym pocałunku. Nim Sasuke zdał sobie sprawę, już leżał pod gorącym ciałem Uzumakiego, przyszpilany do materaca i zażarcie całowany po twarzy, szyi i ramionach. Duże dłonie Naruto krążyły po jego ciele, poznając i starając się zapamiętać jego fakturę.  
Na taką dawkę rozkoszy Sasuke jęknął tylko, szeroko rozsuwając nogi i penisem ocierając się o udo kochanka, dłońmi obejmując jego głowę. Przydługie kosmyki Naruto łaskotały go, gdy chłopak sunął z wargami przez jego klatkę coraz niżej.  
\- Naruto - sapnął Uchiha, gdy usta Uzumakiego dotarły do jego podbrzusza. Chwycił w dłonie twarz blondyna i przyciągnął go do siebie, od razu łącząc w głębokim pocałunku, jednocześnie nogami oplatając go w pasie. W momencie, gdy na chwilę się rozłączyli, by nabrać powietrza, przez pokój przeleciała zerwana prawie siłą jasna koszulka Naruto.  
\- Coś ty taki niecierpliwy? - zaśmiał się Naruto, podczas gdy Sasuke z pasją obcałowywał jego twarz, raz po raz liżąc ją.  
Podczas pobytu w leśniczówce wiele razy ze sobą współżyli, ale wtedy nie było w nich tej nieokiełznanej pasji i olbrzymiego żaru, który teraz oboje odczuwali. To teraz było czymś więcej niż dotychczas odczuwaną potrzebą cielesną.  
\- Naruto! - jęknął Sasuke, odrzucając głowę w tył, gdy Naruto, podgryzając jeden z jego sutków, rozchylił mocniej jego nogi w kolanach i dotknął go w kroczu. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, Sasuke zaczął chaotycznie poruszać biodrami, nabijając się na badające jego dziurkę palce Uzumakiego. - Naruto, przestań się ze mną bawić i w końcu mnie zerżnij!  
Naruto drgnął, podnosząc głowę, by móc spojrzeć w rozgorączkowane tęczówki leżącego pod nim chłopaka. Po rozchylonych ustach i szybko unoszącej się klatce szło się domyśleć, że Sasuke jest już skrajnie podniecony, podobnie jak on sam.  
Niespodziewanie Sasuke usiadł, by móc po chwili przewrócić Naruto na plecy. Wisząc nad nim, gwałtownymi ruchami zaczął ściągać spodnie Uzumakiego wraz z bielizną. Gdy w końcu oboje byli już całkowicie nadzy, Uchiha ponownie wpił się w wargi kochanka, jednocześnie nakierowując członek Naruto na swoje wejście.  
Gdy tylko czubek prącia musnął blade pośladki jego przyjaciela, przez ciało Naruto przeszedł jakby prąd. Chwycił Sasuke za ramiona i odepchnął go.  
\- Nie - szepnął, kręcąc głową i wpatrując się w zdziwione, przesłonięte mgiełką czarne oczy. - Nie.  
\- Co...? - sapnął zdumiony Uchiha.  
Jak to? Przecież jakoś do tej pory Naruto nie wzbraniał się przed uprawianiem z nim seksu! Przez tydzień rżnęli się dzień w dzień i to po kilka razy bez jakichkolwiek oporów, a temu tu nagle coś się nie podobało?!  
Sasuke zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, po czym spróbował z powrotem nabić się na jego członka. Spróbował, gdyż podejrzewający taki obrót spraw Naruto obrócił się pod nim gwałtownie tak, że teraz to Uchiha znajdował się na dole.  
\- Naruto, młocie, co ci odwala?! - warknął Sasuke, gdy leżąc na brzuchu został przygwożdżony do skopanej pościeli. Jego ręce, do tej pory bardzo zwinne, zostały unieruchomione przez jedną dłoń blondyna, który siedząc na jego biodrach, uniemożliwiał mu jakiekolwiek ruchy. Irytował się coraz bardziej, gdyż kręcący się na nim chłopak co rusz ocierał się o niego przyrodzeniem. - Naruto!  
\- Dzisiaj zrobimy to tak, jak ja chcę - powiedział Naruto, w końcu odnajdując to, czego szukał.  
Ze szlufek wyciągnął pasek, którym następnie przywiązał delikatne nadgarstki bruneta do wezgłowia łóżka. Żadne protesty ani wykręcanie się nie przynosiły oczekiwanego rezultatu - Sasuke został ostatecznie skrępowany z dłońmi wyciągniętymi daleko przed siebie, leżąc na brzuchu. Siedzący na nim Naruto nie pozwolił mu nawet na okręcenie się na plecy!  
Jeszcze przez chwilę Uchiha walczył, ale bezskutecznie. Skórzany pasek był bardzo solidny, podobnie jak szczeble łóżka.  
\- Cholera, młocie! Uwolnij mnie! - warknął, ponad ramieniem zerkając na blondyna, który w międzyczasie zdążył z niego zejść. Wytrzeszczył oczy, głośno przełykając ślinę. - Na... Ah!  
Sasuke jęknął przeciągle, wyginając się w pałąk, gdy tylko poczuł, jak Naruto jedną dłonią przesuwa po jego członku, a drugą gładzi pośladek. Zadrżał, gdy usta kochanka zaczęły obcałowywać jego plecy.  
\- Na... ruto - sapnął Sasuke, unosząc w górę pośladki i wypinając je. - Weź mnie już...  
\- Nie - mruknął Naruto, pochylając się nad interesującymi go w danej chwili dwoma bladymi półkulami i masując je, raz po raz przygryzając. Sasuke drżał pod nim i wił się, jęcząc. - Zapomniałeś już o naszej umowie? Będziesz robił to, co ja chcę.  
Naruto zassał się na biodrze Uchihy, zostawiając mu tam malinkę. Nie chciał, by było to widoczne miejsce, gdyż gdyby Fugaku zobaczył znak na synu, znów mógłby się na niego wściec. Polizał znamię, lecz po chwili stracił nim zainteresowanie i bardziej śmiałymi ruchami krążył po pupie partnera, rozchylając ją i palcami drażniąc wejście. Podrygujące biodra Sasuke unieruchomił, przyszpilając go do posłania.  
Naruto po raz pierwszy miał okazję samodzielnie przygotować Uchihę do zbliżenia, gdyż do tej pory to Sasuke za każdym razem wychodził z inicjatywą i zazwyczaj był już rozciągnięty. Naruto nie zamierzał zaprzepaścić takiej okazji i sam go przygotować, wobec czego eksperymentalnie wsunął w dziurkę Sasuke palec. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy leżący pod nim chłopak szarpnął się, wyginając plecy.  
\- Szybciej - jęknął Uchiha, oglądając się na blondyna przez ramię.  
Ten tylko wsunął w niego kolejny palec, uważnie rozciągając gorące wnętrze kochanka. Czuł zaciskające się z każdej strony mięśnie, gdy ostrożnie zaginał w nim palce, dokładnie badając. Naruto wiedział, że gdyby nie przytrzymał bioder chłopaka, to ten właśnie wściekle by nimi podrygiwał.  
\- Spokojnie, draniu - mruknął Naruto, składając krótki pocałunek na bladej pupie. - Spokojnie...  
Sasuke najeżył się.  
\- Nie żadne "spokojnie", tylko, kurwa, bierz mnie w końcu! - warknął, piętą uderzając Uzumakiego w udo. - Rusz się!  
Naruto zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.  
\- Jak chcesz - odparł, mocno uderzając w kredowobiały pośladek, aż odcisnęła się na nim jego dłoń.  
Uchiha zachłysnął się śliną, gdy tylko Naruto przesunął językiem przez całą długość jego szparki, by w chwilę później wejść w niego gwałtownie, od razu mocno i głęboko się poruszając.  
Pomieszczenie od razu wypełniło się głośnymi jękami przyjemności, wymieszanymi z sapnięciami i rytmicznym skrzypieniem łóżka. Wezgłowie raz po raz uderzało o ścianę.  
\- Podnieś nogę - nakazał Naruto, łapiąc Sasuke pod kolanem i unosząc ją w górę, dzięki czemu mógł go głębiej penetrować. Co chwila czubkiem penisa trafiał w prostatę bruneta, przez co z jego gardła wydobywały się podniecające westchnienia.  
\- Mocniej! - jęknął Sasuke, jak tylko mogąc najbardziej wypinając swoją zgrabną pupę w tył. Nie trzymany już przez Naruto, wychodził naprzeciw jego ruchom, nabijając się gwałtownie na niego.  
Jeszcze przez pewien czas pieprzyli się w ten sposób, jednakże gdy tylko Naruto poczuł, że jest u kresu, obrócił Sasuke na plecy, wpijając się gwałtownie w jego wargi. Chłopak jęknął w złączone usta, wyginając się.  
Naruto doszedł głęboko we wnętrzu bruneta, jego samego pozostawiając na granicy spełnienia.  
\- Młocie, no dalej... - sapnął Uchiha, kręcąc się niespokojnie przed kochankiem, który zdążył już z niego wyjść, eksponując mu swój bolesny problem, rozsuwając nogi. - Przestań się bawić...  
\- Poproś - zażądał Uzumaki, klęcząc przy boku wijącego się i nadal skrępowanego kochanka i palcem kreśląc zawiłe wzory na jego rozgrzanej skórze, raz po raz trącając twarde sutki.  
\- Co? - zapytał Sasuke, z niezrozumieniem wpatrując się w Uzumakiego.  
\- Poproś - powtórzył Naruto. - Jeśli to zrobisz, to rozwiążę twój mały problem.  
Sasuke prychnął.  
\- Nie będę cię prosił - oświadczył buńczucznie, na nowo podejmując walkę z więzami. - Sam sobie poradzę... Noż kurwa! Młocie, uwolnij mnie! - krzyknął, gdy i tym razem jego wysiłki poszły na marne.  
Naruto tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Poproś, to cię uwolnię.  
Sasuke zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, klnąc w myślach.  
\- Proszę, uwolnij mnie - warknął, wijąc się.  
\- I powiedz jeszcze, że jesteś moim seks niewolnikiem.  
\- Nie było takiej umowy! - fuknął Uchiha, próbując kopnąć Uzumakiego. Ten jednak wykazał się refleksem i złapał jego nogę za kostkę, unosząc wysoko. Czubkiem paznokcia przejechał od stopy aż po udo.  
Sasuke zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
\- To jak? - mruknął Naruto, całując i pieszcząc bladą skórę po wewnętrznej części jego nogi, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do krocza i oczekującego uwagi członka. - Powiesz?  
Uchiha jęknął gardłowo.  
\- Niee...  
\- To nie. - Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami, zaprzestając dotykania jego ciała. - Cierp dalej.  
\- Młocie, proszę, uwolnij mnie! - sapnął Sasuke. Ból spowodowany wzwodem coraz bardziej nasilał się, a on w żaden sposób nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić! Nawet pocieranie prącia nogami nie przynosiło pożądanej ulgi.  
\- I? - dopytywał się Naruto.  
Uchiha zagryzł wargi.  
\- Jestem twoim pieprzonym seks niewolnikiem! - powiedział, a po chwili jęknął rozdzierająco, gdy jego członek został pochłonięty przez gorące i wilgotne usta kochanka. Mocno rozchylił nogi, by dostarczyć sobie maksimum przyjemności.  
Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by doszedł prosto w gardło Uzumakiego, który bez słowa protestu połknął całą wydzielinę. Oblizując usta, przyglądał się próbującemu wyrównać oddech Uchisze.  
\- I jak było? - zapytał, gdy ten tylko wlepił w niego spojrzenie czarnych ocząt.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym sadystą - burknął Uchiha, wiercąc się w poszukiwaniu dogodnej dla siebie pozycji. Gdy taką znalazł, spojrzał na swoje wciąż związane nadgarstki. - Miałeś mnie rozwiązać - zauważył, potrząsając dłońmi, by zwrócić na nie uwagę.  
\- Ano miałem - odparł Naruto, palcami sunąc po nagim brzuchu kochanka. - Ale mi się odechciało.  
\- Rozwiąż mnie! - zażądał Sasuke, znów starając się kopnąć partnera. Naruto wykorzystał to i okręcił chłopaka tak, że ten z powrotem leżał na brzuchu. - Cholera, młocie! - zapieklił się, gdy ten położył się na nim, obcałowując jego nagie ramiona, barki i kark.  
\- Jeśli mi powiesz, skąd to masz - odparł Naruto, językiem obrysowując ciemną bliznę na lewym ramieniu Uchihy.  
Pomimo tego, że wiele razy już się kochali, dzisiejszego dnia Naruto po raz pierwszy widział to znamię. Wyglądało jak trzy łezki otoczone przez układające się w okrąg płomenie. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że jest to tatuaż, jednakże dopiero przy bliższych oględzinach okazało się, że znak jest lekko wypukły i chropowaty.  
Brunet zadrżał.  
\- Obiecujesz, że wtedy mnie uwolnisz? - zapytał, przez ramię spoglądając na chłopaka.  
\- Dobrze. - Naruto skinął głową.  
Nie chciał już dłużej męczyć przyjaciela.  
Sasuke westchnął głęboko.  
\- Wiesz, co to jest BDSM(11)? - zapytał, a gdy poczuł, jak nadal całujący go Naruto kręci głową, kontynuował: - No więc jest to pewna praktyka seksualna, a znak, który mam na karku to jej symbol. Jej, oraz pewnej organizacji przestępczej, która kilka lat temu działała na terytorium całego kraju, a która trudniła się w porywaniu dzieciaków bogaczy i w zamian za nie wyciągała niesłychanie wysokie okupy.  
Naruto oderwał się od przygryzania ucha czarnowłosego i spojrzał na niego z uwagą.  
\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że...? - zaczął, lecz Uchiha przerwał mu:  
\- Dokładnie. Gdy miałem dwanaście lat, zostałem uprowadzony sprzed szkoły i przez dwa tygodnie byłem przetrzymywany i torturowany - odparł beznamiętnie. - Tam, gdzie mnie trzymali, były również inne dzieciaki, niektóre młodsze, inne starsze ode mnie. Trzymali nas, wykorzystywali, nagrywali i wysyłali filmiki rodzicom, by pokazać im, jak królewsko ich dzieciaki są traktowane, jednocześnie dyktując swoje warunki. Działali przez rok, a policja nie potrafiła ich złapać. A oni wyciągnęli kupę miliardów z okupów i na zawsze skrzywili dziesiątki dzieciaków.  
\- W tym ciebie? - Naruto poczuł, jak w gardle rośnie mu gula.  
Zawsze myślał, że bogate bachory mają przednie życie - wszystko, co tylko sobie zażyczą, jest im dawane, nie muszą martwić się o to, do jakiej pójdą szkoły i jak wyglądać będzie ich przyszłość, gdyż wszystko od najmłodszych lat mają już ustalone - ty będziesz adwokatem w kancelarii tatusia, ty supermodelką po mamusi, a ty piosenkarzem, bo takie miałeś w dzieciństwie marzenie. To nic, że nie masz odpowiedniego głosu, twój tatuś cię wypromuje. Wszystko podane na srebrnej tacy. Takie cudowne dzieciństwo bez problemów i trosk, spływające na dobrej zabawie i wydawaniu szmalu. Nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że te bogate dzieci są narażone na jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Jak, skoro zewsząd otaczał je garnizon uzbrojonych po zęby ochroniarzy?  
Ignorancja - tylko tak mógł to nazwać.  
Sasuke skinął głową.  
\- Gdy mnie schwytali czułem się tak, jakbym trafił do piekła. - Głos Uchihy był bezbarwny, jakby nie mówił o swoich przeżyciach, tylko innej, całkowicie mu obojętnej osoby. Jakby był wyprany z wszystkich uczuć. - Dotąd miałem duży pokój, a tam musiałem mieścić się w ciasnej klitce z kilkoma dzieciakami; w domu na każdy posiłek miałem do wyboru kilka dań, a tu raz dziennie suchy chleb zapijany wodą. Codziennie wyciągali jakiegoś bachora, a on krzyczał, wierzgał i płakał. Zawsze, gdy ktoś wracał, miał wielkie oczy, a w nich strach i obłęd. A ty tylko modliłeś się, by o tobie zapomnieli. Byś mógł się zaszyć w jakimś ciemnym kącie, zawsze przez kogoś zajętym, i by nikt o tobie nie pamiętał. Ale oni pamiętali i w końcu przychodzili, by wytargać cię przed wszystkich, zabawić się, nagrać i zbrukanego z powrotem wrzucić do tego pokoiku, byś znów czekał na swoją kolej. Ten znak wypalali, gdy rodzice ciułali kasę lub prosili o więcej czasu - dodał, kątem oka spoglądając na ciemną pieczęć. - Takim metalowym prętem, rozgrzanym do gorąca... Nagrywali, jak z bólu dzieciaki sikają pod siebie, i śmiali się. Znakowali nas jak bydło, by tylko się wzbogacić...  
\- Sasuke... - szepnął cicho Uzumaki, poruszony. Czuł łzy wzbierające się pod powiekami.  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego akurat taki symbol sobie obrali? - ciągnął dalej niezrażony niczym Uchiha nadal tym samym bezbarwnym głosem. - Bo chcieli nas "wychować" - parsknął śmiechem. - Wychować... - dodał ciszej, chowając głowę między ramiona. - Wiązali nas, gwałcili... Wtedy po raz pierwszy pieprzył mnie facet... Dwa razy w tygodniu organizowali takie bale i wyciągali nas po kilku, a potem kazali nam się nawzajem rżnąć... A gdy w końcu mnie uwolnili i wróciłem do domu, nie wiedziałem, jak mam spojrzeć na ojca i Itachi'ego. Czy przed nimi też mam wypiąć tyłek, czy może klęknąć i od razu dla bezpieczeństwa zrobić loda? Nie wiedziałem... Aż pewnego dnia przyszedł do nas w odwiedziny mój wuj i gdy zaczął się śmiać z dowcipu ojca rozpoznałem w nim głos jednego z tych, którzy nas przetrzymywali. Później wszystko dosyć szybko się potoczyło... Śledztwo, proces, wyrok... Opinia publiczna tą serię porwań nazwała "sprawą sharinganowców", od tych wypalanych znaków. A o nas, ofiarach, szybko zapomnieli... - Sasuke wziął głęboki wdech, po czym dodał sucho, z lekkim rozbawieniem: - Rozumiesz, młotku? Gwałcił mnie... mój wuja...  
Naruto rozwiązał szybko chłopaka i mocno przytulił do siebie, nie mogąc patrzeć w jego puste, pozbawione wyrazu, obojętne oczy. Trzymając głowę Uchihy przy swojej piersi, Naruto bujał się wraz z nim, jakby chcąc dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Przepraszam, Sasuke - szepnął cicho przez ściśnięte gardło, czując, jak po policzkach spływają łzy. - Tak mi przykro...  
\- To teraz bez znaczenia, młotku - mruknął Sasuke, poddając się bezwolnie bujaniu. Przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w bicie serca Uzumakiego oraz wdychając jego zapach. - To tylko przeszłość. To już tylko wspomnienia...

Czas szybko biegł naprzód, a oni nie wracali już wspomnieniami do tamtego wieczora. Naruto głupio było już o cokolwiek pytać, a Sasuke czuł, że i tak powiedział mu zdecydowanie za dużo.  
Aż w końcu nastał dzień urodzin Sasuke. Przygotowania w salonie szły pełną parą, a Itachi i Naruto pomagali przy dekoracji wnętrza. Ogromny tort, który wspólnie dla solenizanta wybrali, został już dostarczony i czekał w lodówce na moment, w którym ma zostać wwieziony na salę. Deidara, blondwłosy didżej z "Akatsuki", przyjechał koło pory obiadowej i przy pomocy kilku kumpli rozstawiał swój sprzęt. Natomiast niczego nieświadomy Sasuke został zamknięty w swoim pokoju pod pozorem kolejnego szlabanu, tym razem za zostawienie ubłoconego quada w garażu.  
Gdy już zbliżała się godzina dwudziesta, do rezydencji Uchihów zjeżdżać się zaczęli wszyscy zaproszeni goście. Stojący przy drzwiach frontowych Uzumaki nie mógł się nadziwić, gdy widział niekończący się sznur limuzyn, zatrzymujący się przy schodach. W końcu, gdy wszyscy goście już byli, Naruto poszedł po solenizanta, którego wcześniej udało się Itachi'emu wpakować w eleganckie ubranie.  
\- Co wy obaj odwalacie za cyrk, co? - mruknął Sasuke, wychodząc z pokoju, jednocześnie luzując krawat. - I ten tragiczny szlaban... Ten kretyn to wymyślił?  
\- Oj, przestań w końcu zrzędzić, marudo! - warknął Naruto, nadymając policzki. Strzepnął dłonie Uchihy od ozdoby. Ku niechęci chłopaka, poprawił mu ją. - No, i pięknie - dodał uśmiechnięty, poklepując przód Uchihowej koszuli. - A teraz chodź, bo wszyscy już czekają. - Pociągnął go w głąb korytarza.  
\- Jacy wszyscy? - zapytał Sasuke, krocząc za Uzumakim. Cały dzisiejszy dzień wydawał mu się co najmniej dziwny.  
\- Twoi przyjaciele - odparł Naruto, zatrzymując się na korytarzu. W oczach Uchihy widział jawne niezrozumienie. Przewrócił oczami. - A! I żebyś wiedział od początku. - Krótko cmoknął bruneta w usta. - Szaleję za tobą. A teraz chodź!  
Gdy tylko Sasuke przekroczył próg salonu, zebrani w środku znajomi głośno wykrzyknęli życzenia.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia, Uchiha - powinszował solenizantowi Inuzuka, jako jeden z pierwszych wręczając mu paczkę.  
Sasuke szybko odzyskał rezon, zaśmiał się.  
\- Póki co jeszcze nie wychodzę za mąż - zażartował.  
Naruto zauważył, że Uchiha puszcza mu oczko.  
\- Raczej się nie żenisz - poprawiła przyjaciela Sakura, która była następna. Krótko pocałowała go w policzek, by po chwili przepuścić kolejną osobę.  
\- To też - odparł Uchiha, już przyjmując życzenia od nowej osoby.  
Później przyszła pora na wzniesienie toastu "za młodość", jak wykrzykiwał co rusz Lee. Po toaście w ruch poszły przywiezione kule dyskotekowe i wielkie głośniki estradowe. Muzyka szybko porwała do tańca większość par, pozostali stali w małych grupkach i wspólnie plotkowali.  
Naruto, co rusz porywany był przez młodą Hyuugę, kątem oka przyglądał się Sasuke, który tej nocy nie mógł się wręcz opędzić. Zewsząd adorowany był przez płeć piękną, a on, jak na dżentelmena przystało, nie mógł tak po prostu ich zbywać. Dlatego co chwila szło zobaczyć go na parkiecie, za każdym razem z inną panną.  
Koło północy, w godzinę narodzin Sasuke, wwieziono ogromny tort, przedstawiający srebrny, wysokiej klasy samochód, na szczycie którego płonęło dziewiętnaście świeczek. Pośród okrzyków stu lat, Sasuke zdmuchnął świeczki - wszystkie, z wyjątkiem jednej.   
\- No cóż, najwyraźniej twoje życzenie się nie spełni - "pocieszył" brata Itachi, klepiąc go przyjaźnie po ramieniu.  
Sasuke nadal z niedowierzaniem patrzył na ostatnią, płonącą świeczuszkę.  
\- Najwyraźniej - mruknął, w końcu odwracając zawiedziony wzrok od ciasta.  
Po małym poczęstunku, w trakcie którego zniknęły trzy czwarte wypieku, całe towarzystwo wróciło do zabawy. W tym Naruto, na którym Hinata wymusiła trzy wspólnie przetańczone kawałki. Przed czwartym Uzumaki zdołał się wykręcić i zostawił dziewczynę na parkiecie, samemu udając się do stojącego pod oknem stołu. Do wysokiego kieliszka nalał sobie ponczu i pijąc go, oparł się o ścianę, obserwując wszystkich.  
Powoli zbliżała się już piąta rano, tak więc część gości powoli zaczynała zbierać się do wyjazdu, żegnając się.  
\- Kiba, widziałeś gdzieś drania? - Naruto podszedł do Inuzuki, który aktualnie rozmawiał z jakąś szatynką. Ta, gdy tylko zauważyła zbliżającego się blondyna, szybko pożegnała się ze swoim dotychczasowym rozmówcą i odeszła pospiesznie.  
Zawiedziony Inuzuka obejrzał się.  
\- Dzięki, że przerwałeś mój podryw - mruknął, westchnąwszy. Obejrzał się w stronę, gdzie zniknęła dziewczyna.  
Naruto również tam spojrzał.  
\- Co jej odbiło? - zapytał, zdziwiony zachowaniem brązowowłosej.  
\- A bo ja wiem? - Kiba wzruszył ramionami. - Kobiety... Kto je zrozumie? A co do twojego pytania. - Palcem wskazał na pierś blondyna. - Jakieś pół godziny temu widziałem Sasuke.  
\- Gdzie poszedł? - zaciekawił się Naruto.  
\- Nie wiem - odparł Inuzuka, drapiąc się po głowie i bystrym spojrzeniem omiatając salę. - O! Tam jest twoja zguba. Widzisz? - Niespodziewanie wskazał palcem w stronę drzwi wychodzących na taras. Rzeczywiście, Sasuke właśnie przez nie wychodził, towarzysząc Sakurze. Oboje najwyraźniej nieźle się czuli w swoim towarzystwie, bo dziewczyna śmiała się. - No to narka, Naruto.  
Kiba klepnął na pożegnanie Uzumakiego w ramię i odszedł, więcej nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Naruto również stracił zainteresowanie szatynem, tylko zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w plecy Uchihy. O co mu, kurde, chodzi?, zastanawiał się, mocno zaciskając pięści.  
Widząc, jak para wyszła na zewnątrz i schodzi w dół schodkami, ruszył w ich kierunku. Sasuke i Sakura zatrzymali się na okrytym ciemnościami trawniku, więc i on to zrobił, kryjąc się za kotarą.  
\- Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, Sasuke. I dziękuję, że mnie odprowadziłeś - powiedziała Haruno, odwracając się w stronę jubilata. Naruto widział, jak w dłoniach miętosi swoją różową kopertówkę.  
\- Drobnostka - mruknął cicho Uchiha, chowając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. - Uważaj na siebie.  
\- Jasne. - Haruno uśmiechnęła się, po czym zbliżyła do chłopaka i pocałowała go. Potem odwróciła się i, machając, ruszyła w stronę czekającej na nią na podjeździe limuzyny.  
Sasuke stał jeszcze chwilę w ciemnościach, machając za oddalającą się dziewczyną. Gdy ta zniknęła mu z oczu, westchnął przeciągle, wznosząc spojrzenie w niebo.  
Obserwujący całe to zdarzenie z ukrycia Naruto poczuł, jakby coś ostrego wbijało mu się w pierś. Owszem, może jeszcze nie ustalali wspólnie, czy są w jakimś związku czy nie, ale, do cholery!, czy jego dzisiejsze wyznanie nie świadczyło, że zależało mu na nim?! Czy jasno nie wyraził swoich uczuć?! A Sasuke co? Wziął i przeszedł nad nimi obojętnie.  
Naruto nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić. Zamierzał wygarnąć draniowi, co mu na duszy aktualnie siedzi.  
\- Sasuke! - ryknął, wychodząc z ukrycia tak, by chłopak mógł go zauważyć.  
\- Naruto? - zdziwił się Uchiha.  
\- Nie, kurwa! Robert Pattinson! - zapieklił się, żwawym krokiem idąc w jego stronę. Wraz z tym, jak się zbliżał zauważył, że brunetowi zniknął krawat. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go nieopisana złość. Dlatego jak tylko stanął przed Uchihą, z miejsca uderzył go w twarz. Niespodziewający się ciosu chłopak upadł. - Co ty odpierdalasz?! - wydarł się, z góry patrząc na nic nie rozumiejącą twarz dotychczasowego kochanka. - Mówiłeś, że z Sakurą już nic cię nie łączy! W dodatku, ona ma chłopaka!  
\- O co ci, młotku, chodzi? - zdziwił się Sasuke, masując się po piekącym miejscu.  
\- O gówno, jak nie wiesz! - ryknął Naruto. Widok siedzącego chłopaka coraz bardziej przyprawiał go o wstręt. - Widziałem, jak ją całowałeś! Masz jeszcze jej szminkę na policzku! I gdzie podziałeś krawat, co?! Pewnie zostawiłeś go w pokoju, w którym się migdaliliście, co?!  
\- Prawie zgadłeś, młotku. A co? Jesteś zazdrosny? - zapytał Uchiha, w końcu rozumiejąc. Uśmiechnął się nikle. - Schlebia mi to.  
\- Wal się! - wrzasnął Uzumaki, patrząc kwaśno na bruneta. - Myślałem, że jesteś inny, ale właśnie widzę, jak bardzo się pomyliłem.  
\- Nie rozumiem, mów jaśniej. - Sasuke wstał. Spróbował złapać blondyna, ale ten wyrwał mu się. Drżał z oburzenia na całym ciele.  
\- Dobrze, powiem jaśniej. - Naruto opuścił głowę, ze złości zaciskając pięści. - Powiem tak, byś to w końcu zrozumiał. Jesteś obrzydliwym, pyszałkowatym chujem, który za swoim nadętym ego nic innego nie widzi i myśli, że może swobodnie deptać po uczuciach innych ludzi! Nienawidzę cię! Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wszyscy się od ciebie odsuną, gdy ty będziesz umierał długo i w samotności!  
Nastała chwila ciszy. Naruto czuł, jak trzęsie się w bezsilnej złości, a po policzkach płyną mu łzy.  
W sumie to czego on mógł się spodziewać po takim dzieciaku, jakim był Sasuke? Powinien był posłuchać rady Shikamaru i najlepiej w ogóle nie zadawać się z Uchihą.  
Odwrócił się, by szybko wrócić do rezydencji i zaszyć się w swoim pokoju.  
\- Na... Naruto - usłyszał za sobą wstrząśnięty głos Sasuke. Jednak nie zatrzymał się. - Naruto! Poczekaj! Wszystko ci wyjaśnię!  
\- Nie chcę twoich wyjaśnień! - krzyknął Uzumaki, przyspieszając. Nie chciał, by Sasuke go dogonił. - Odwal się! Nie chcę cię znać!  
\- Naruto! Naruto, PROSZĘ!  
Naruto wbiegł do środka i mijając zdziwionego jego płaczem Itachi'ego, wpadł na schody. Już po chwili rzucił się na łóżko, uprzednio zakluczając drzwi. Wtulił się w poduszkę, a słone krople płynęły mu po policzkach, ginąc w materiale.  
\- Cholerny dupek! - warknął, dłonią uderzając w jaśka.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Nie spał, gdyż w pamięci wciąż na nowo rozpamiętywał ten wieczór. W ostateczności doszedł do stwierdzenia, że za szybko wyciągnął nieopatrzne wnioski.  
Dlaczego z góry założył, że Sakura i Sasuke mają cichy romans tuż pod okiem Rocka? Czyż nie widział, jak bardzo dziewczyna była zakochana w swoim chłopaku? A on od razu musiał z niej zrobić ladacznicę, która pcha się każdemu do łóżka. I czy Sasuke nie powiedział mu, że wraz z Haruno są przyjaciółmi? Czy czasem przyjaciele nie całują się w policzek na pożegnanie?  
Sasuke chciał mu to wszystko wyjaśnić. Dlaczego nie zaczekał? Dlaczego go nie wysłuchał?  
Poniosły go emocje. Stracił nad nimi panowanie i w ostateczności wykrzyczał cały swój ból w twarz osobie, w której zdążył się zakochać. Bo przez te kilka tygodni zrozumiał, że to nie było zwykłe zadurzenie. On naprawdę pokochał tego zimnego drania, który w łóżku robił się niesamowicie gorący i namiętny.  
Naruto miał tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze wszystkiego nie zepsuł. Postanowił, że na spokojnie wysłucha tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia Uchiha, i dopiero wtedy stwierdzi, jak to się ma dalej potoczyć.  
Z tym postanowieniem Naruto schodził rano na śniadanie. Jak nigdy - punktualnie.  
Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy w jadalni zastał tylko posilającego się Orochimaru, z jego jadowitym przyjacielem na ramieniu.  
\- O, nareszcie ktoś, z kim mógłbym posiedzieć - mruknął sannin, ocierając usta papierową chusteczką. - Usiądź, chłopcze. Porozmawiajmy - dodał, wskazując krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.  
Jednakże Naruto nie ruszył się spod drzwi.  
\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał, nie wiedzieć czemu, czymś zlękniony.  
Wiedział, że wczoraj wszyscy domownicy, z wyjątkiem jego, Itachi'ego i Sasuke, byli w innej części domu, by hałas imprezy nie przeszkadzał im w pracy bądź śnie. Jednakże na śniadaniu powinni się już znaleźć zwłaszcza, że przyjęcie zakończyło się o wpół szóstej.  
\- Jak widzisz, zostawili mnie samego. - Orochimaru machnął ręką.  
Naruto usłyszał, jak ktoś puka w drzwi rezydencji. Przez hol szybko przeszedł Sebastian.  
\- Dlaczego...? - zapytał, lecz nim zdążył dokończyć, usłyszał rozmowę na korytarzu:  
\- Dostaliśmy wezwanie. Czy to tutaj? - zapytał jakiś mężczyzna.  
\- Tak, my dzwoniliśmy. Proszę za mną - odparł Sebastian.  
\- Dawać nosze, chłopcy! - Ponownie rozbrzmiał głos nieznanego mężczyzny.  
Naruto wychylił się przez drzwi dokładnie w momencie, by zauważyć, jak trójka facetów w pomarańczowych mundurach z żółtymi noszami wbiega schodami na piętro.  
Poczuł, jak w ustach rośnie mu gula.  
\- Ja... Chyba pójdę sprawdzić, co się stało - bąknął niewyraźnie Uzumaki, zwracając wzrok na Orochimaru. Lekko schylił głowę.  
\- To do Sasuke. - Usłyszał jeszcze, gdy miał już wyjść. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. - Sprzątaczka weszła dzisiaj do jego pokoju, a on leżał na łóżku i nie reagował.  
\- Ja...  
Naruto zaczął drżeć.  
\- Idź. - Orochimaru wzruszył ramionami. Sięgnął po sałatkę. - Nie będę cię zatrzymywał.  
Naruto ruszył biegiem na schody, w kierunku, w którym zniknęli sanitariusze. Pędził przez korytarze prosto ku pokojowi Sasuke samemu dziwiąc się sobie, że nie zdążył jeszcze zbłądzić. Po chwili pchnął dębowe drzwi i wszedł do jasnego, zatłoczonego pokoju.  
Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to siedząca w pierwszym pomieszczeniu Mikoto, zalewająca się łzami. Spazmatycznie szlochała w rękaw pocieszającego ją Jirayi. Dopiero, gdy Naruto wszedł do sypialni, zauważył resztę lokatorów. Drżący Itachi stał przy łóżku brata, jakby nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Tsunade rozmawiała o czymś z lekarzem, a dwójka sanitariuszy przygotowywała nosze do transportu. A Sasuke...  
Sasuke leżał na łóżku, blady jak nigdy, z sinymi ustami, wciąż w ubraniu z przyjęcia. Żył jeszcze, gdyż jego klatka unosiła się w górę i w dół, chociaż Naruto nie mógł być w pełni przekonany o tym, czy to chłopak sam oddycha, czy to nie czasem przez worek Ambu, który wciąż trzymała Tsunade.  
\- ... Podejrzewam, że zażył kilka leków przeciwbólowych i zapił je alkoholem... Na stoliku nocnym leżało puste opakowanie i stał kieliszek... Od razu przeszłam do płukania żołądka, ale większość już się strawiła... - Do uszu Uzumakiego docierały jakieś szczątkowe słowa jego ciotki.  
\- ... Dobrze pani zrobiła... Zaraz go zabieramy - odparł lekarz, przejmując resuscytację chłopca. Sanitariusze szybko przenieśli go na nosze i zabezpieczyli, by nie spadł im w czasie transportu.  
\- Sasuke, co ty...? - jęknął Naruto, patrząc na puste łóżko, na którym tak niedawno leżał jeszcze brunet.  
Myśli przewalały mu się w głowie, a jednocześnie czuł niesamowitą pustkę. Nie był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć - nie zarejestrował nawet momentu, w którym Sasuke został wywieziony, a za sanitariuszami wyszedł Itachi, wypytujący o coś lekarza.  
Pustym spojrzeniem omiatał całą przestrzeń. Doskonale pamiętał, jak kilka dni temu kochali się w tym łóżku, zaciekle walcząc o dominację. Wciąż miał przed oczami obraz Sasuke specjalnie dla niego robiącego striptiz.  
\- Ciociu? - szepnął na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu suchość w gardle. Wiedział, że Tsunade znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu obok i teraz zajmowała się zrozpaczoną Mikoto. - Jak to się... stało?  
Nim jednak uzyskał odpowiedź, do pokoju wpadł zadyszany Itachi.  
\- Zabrali Sasuke do Kliniki Hashiramy w centrum - poinformował na wydechu. Naruto drgnął, wybudzając się z transu. Przez ramię spojrzał na chłopaka. - Zaraz tam jadę... Tsunade, zajmij się matką, proszę.  
Blondynka tylko kiwnęła głową, w szlochającą kobietę wmuszając jakieś tabletki na uspokojenie.  
\- Jedź, Itachi. Wszystkim się tu zajmę - odparła cicho, kciukiem ścierając łzy z kącika oka. Ona również odczuwała ból i strach.  
\- Dziękuję. - Brunet szybko wycofał się z pomieszczenia.  
\- Itachi! - ryknął Naruto, pędem rzucając się na korytarz. Brata swojego kochanka dogonił dopiero na schodach prowadzących do drzwi wyjściowych. Naruto czuł, że jeżeli nie złapałby bruneta, nim ten odjechał, zaniósłby się spazmatycznym płaczem. Już miał łzy cisnące się pod powiekami. - Itachi, mogę jechać z tobą?  
Uchiha spojrzał na niego uważnie. Widząc, że ten w każdej chwili gotów jest się rozpłakać, uśmiechnął się nikle, czochrając go po bujnej czuprynie.  
\- Jasne, chodź - mruknął, ciągnąc go na zewnątrz, gdzie na podjeździe zatrzymał się właśnie czarny mercedes.  
\- Iruka! - Naruto krzyknął na wyłaniającego się skądś guwernanta, ręką ponaglając go. - Weź nasz samochód i jedź za nami!  
Wsiedli do auta - Itachi i Naruto z tyłu, z przodu siedział prowadzący Kakashi, który po chwili ruszył z miejsca z piskiem opon.  
\- Do Hashiramy. I bez żadnych opóźnień - poinstruował kierowcę Itachi, a gdy uzyskał odpowiedź w postaci skinięcia, zasunął w górę szybkę, która oddzielała część przednią od tylnej samochodu. Z westchnieniem opadł na oparcie, kątem oka przyglądając się ocierającemu policzki Uzumakiemu. - Nie rycz, młody - mruknął, przygarniając do siebie blondyna. Wiedział, że jeżeli ten wybuchnie płaczem, on również nie wytrzyma i się rozryczy. Po kryjomu otarł powieki. - Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie jeszcze dobrze...  
Sam był zszokowany dzisiejszymi porannymi wydarzeniami. Doskonale pamiętał, jak ze snu wybudził go przeraźliwy okrzyk gospodyni, że młody panicz nie oddycha. Pamięta paniczny bieg do pokoju brata i to nieopanowane zdziwienie, gdy zastał go chorobliwie bladego na pościeli, z ciemnymi półkolami pod oczami.  
Sasuke od wielu lat cierpiał na bezsenność. Każdy, najmniejszy szmer potrafił go raptownie wybudzić, dlatego też sypialnia chłopca wyłożona została dźwiękoszczelnymi panelami, by mógł zaznać choćby odrobiny odpoczynku. Jednakże Sasuke sam znalazł lekarstwo na swoją przypadłość - gdy był już śmiertelnie zmęczony, upijał się do nieprzytomności.  
Mimo tej dolegliwości Sasuke nigdy nie zdradzał oznak, że chciałby popełnić samobójstwo! Bo jak inaczej można było nazwać zażycie silnych leków przeciwbólowych i zapicie ich wódką? Przecież to wykraczało poza kanon jakichkolwiek wariacji! Ale w sumie, nim Sasuke udał się wczoraj do pokoju, Itachi widział go, jak z dłonią na piersi, ciężko powłócząc nogami, szedł korytarzem. Może coś mu dolegało? Może dotknęła go jakaś nowa choroba, a on, jego starszy brat, nie zauważył tego?  
Z rozmyślań Itachi'ego wyrwał cichy głos Naruto.  
\- Itachi, przepraszam. - Młody Uzumaki cały czas drżał, z głową na jego klatce. Pięści zacisnął na bluzce Uchihy. - Wybacz mi, to moja wina...  
Itachi odsunął go od siebie na odległość wyciągniętych ramion i uważnie wpatrzył w zaczerwienione oczy chłopaka.  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Naruto? - zapytał, nie ukrywając zaskoczenia.  
\- To moja wina, że Sasuke jest w tym stanie - wyjaśnił szeptem blondyn, spuszczając głowę na swoje drżące ręce. - Wczoraj pokłóciłem się z draniem i w złości wygarnąłem mu parę rzeczy... Ale ja wcale tak nie myślałem!  
\- Naruto... Ludzie w gniewie zawsze wygadują bzdury tylko po to, by drugi człowiek odczuł ich ból - wyjaśnił spokojnie Uchiha, lekko kręcąc głową. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. - To nie twoja wina, że...  
\- Powiedziałem mu, że go nienawidzę i chcę, by umarł! - krzyknął Naruto, kuląc się w sobie, oczekując ciosu od Itachi'ego. W sumie nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ten go uderzył. W końcu to przez niego jego brat znajduje się w ciężkim stanie.  
\- Naruto... - jęknął Itachi, ku zdumieniu Naruto, mocno przygarniając go do siebie i zamykając w swoich ciepłych ramionach. Naruto czuł, jak ciało Uchihy drży. - Bez względu na to, co mu powiedziałeś, to nie jest twoja wina... - Itachi odetchnął spazmatycznie, powstrzymując się przed płaczem, mimo iż czuł łzy pod powiekami. - To nie jest niczyja wina... Nawet Sasuke.  
\- Więc dlaczego...? - jęknął Uzumaki, kompletnie się rozklejając.  
Zrobił coś strasznego młodszemu bratu Itachi'ego, a teraz jeszcze jest przez niego pocieszany. To nie tak powinno wyglądać! Nie zasługiwał na to!  
\- Nie wiem. - Itachi pokręcił głową, twarz wtulając w szyję blondyna. Naruto czuł, jak koszulka na ramieniu mu wilgotnieje - Itachi płakał. - Naprawdę nie wiem.  
Gdy w końcu dotarli do szpitala dzięki informacjom, jakie uzyskali w recepcji, od razu udali się na OIOM, gdzie został przewieziony Sasuke. Gdy tylko pojawili się pod odpowiednią salą zrozumieli, że sytuacja nie przedstawia się najlepiej - wokół wciąż nieprzytomnego Sasuke kręciło się kilku lekarzy i pielęgniarek, podłączając go do niezliczonych urządzeń. Jasna karnacja chłopca zlewała się ze śnieżnobiałą pościelą, w której leżał, a jedyne, co pozwalało odróżnić go od posłania, to burza czarnych włosów i sińce pod oczami.  
\- Doktorze, jak z moim bratem? - zapytał Itachi, gdy z sali młodego Uchihy wyszedł jeden z lekarzy.  
Mężczyzna, szatyn w podeszłym już wieku, westchnął ciężko, przewieszając sobie stetoskop przez szyję.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że rokowania nie są ciekawe - oznajmił, współczującymi oczami wpatrując się w dwójkę chłopców. - Leki, które zażył pański brat, w dodatku zapite alkoholem, mogły poważnie uszkodziły układ oddechowy oraz znacząco wpłynąć na ośrodek ruchu. Póki co nic nie wskazuje na to, by miał się w najbliższym czasie wybudzić, a nawet, jeśli to kiedyś nastąpi, to chłopiec może mieć problemy z motoryką oraz z elementarnymi procesami poznawczymi... Tyle jesteśmy w stanie powiedzieć na moment obecny. Do ostatecznej diagnozy potrzebujemy dokładniejszych badań.  
\- Panie doktorze, czy możemy do niego wejść? - zapytał Itachi, gdy w końcu pierwszy szok minął.  
\- Oczywiście, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. A teraz proszę o wybaczenie, muszę iść do następnych pacjentów.  
\- Rozumiemy - mruknął Uchiha, pozwalając, by lekarz ich wyminął. Gdy na korytarzu pozostał już sam z Naruto, skinął na niego głową. Cicho wsunęli się do sali.  
Naruto od dziecka nienawidził szpitali - odstraszały go swoim specyficznym zapachem leków, który Uzumakiemu zawsze kojarzył się ze śmiercią.  
Trupioblade ściany do połowy pomalowane na zgniłozielono, a pod sufitem nieodłączna jarzeniówka. Ustawione pod ścianą urządzenia, które regulowała przysadzista pielęgniarka, wydawały z siebie rytmiczne, pikające dźwięki. A na twardym, metalowym łóżku on, z maską tlenową na twarzy.  
\- Coś ty najlepszego odwalił, braciszku? - zapytał szeptem Itachi, stając w nogach łóżka i dłońmi zagarniając przydługie włosy w tył.  
Naruto przysunął sobie krzesełko i usiadł na nim, wpatrując się w twarz Sasuke. Czuł, że znowu zbiera mu się na płacz.  
Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał słowa lekarza prowadzącego, to przed Sasuke były dwie drogi, a żadna z nich nie była zachęcająca. Pierwsza to taka, że chłopak już nigdy się nie wybudzi i do końca życia będzie w stanie śmierci klinicznej. Druga natomiast zakładała, że po pewnym czasie Sasuke się ocknie, ale przypominać będzie roślinkę. Sam nie wiedział, która opcja była w tym wypadku lepsza. Jednakże Naruto poprzysiągł sobie, że bez względu na to, w jakim Sasuke będzie stanie, on się go nie wyrzeknie. Nawet, jeśli nie będzie go poznawał, Naruto nie przestanie go kochać.  
Spojrzenie Uzumakiego zsunęło się z twarzy Uchihy na jego bladą dłoń, do której miał przymocowaną kroplówkę i pulsoksymetr. Pod szpitalną koszulą widać było przyłączone do ciała Sasuke elektrody od elektrokardiografu - to on wydawał te rytmiczne pikania.  
\- Przepraszam - jęknął Naruto, delikatnie ujmując dłoń Sasuke. Nie bacząc na obecność Itachi'ego w pomieszczeniu, Naruto czule ucałował jego palce. - Wybacz mi, Sasuke... Ja nie chciałem!  
Naruto ponownie się rozpłakał. Łzy wypływały z jego oczu niczym potok z oberwanej tamy i wolno toczyły się mu po policzkach, by na końcu móc zniknąć na białej pościeli. Krztusił się przy tym urywanym szlochem, by czasem nie ryknąć na cały głos. Choćby tego usilnie pragnął, nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.  
Bez względu na to, co mówił mu Itachi, Naruto wiedział swoje. To on, nikt inny był odpowiedzialny za stan, w którym znalazł się Sasuke. Bo czyż nie powiedział mu wczoraj, że go nienawidzi? Że chce, by umarł w męczarniach, samotny? W dodatku Naruto powiedział to w urodziny Sasuke, który powinien być dla chłopaka najszczęśliwszym dniem w roku!  
\- Sasuke, proszę! - Naruto rzucił się na Sasuke, mocno obejmując jego nieruchome ciało, głowę Uchihy przygarniając do swojej piersi. - Nie zostawiaj mnie!

Ostatni tydzień pobytu Naruto w rezydencji rodu Uchiha minęł w grobowej atmosferze. Wszyscy domownicy chodzili jak struci, dodatkowo Mikoto popadła w depresję. Całe dnie spędzała zamknięta w pokoju Sasuke i rzewnie płakała nad zdjęciem młodszego syna. Tylko Tsunade była na tyle odważna, by wejść do zrozpaczonej kobiety i namówić ją do zjedzenia jakiegoś posiłku, gdyż nic nie chciało przejść Mikoto przez gardło. Pozostali sannini oddali się pracy, natomiast Fugaku, który wyjechał do Europy w sprawach zawodowych, w ogóle nie interesował się stanem syna.  
Naruto tymczasem większość czasu spędzał w szpitalu u boku ukochanego, wymieniany przez Itachi'ego gdy ten uznał, że blondyn musi pojechać do domu się przespać. Zawsze w tych momentach Itachi obiecywał Naruto, że gdy tylko coś się zmieni, ten od razu da mu znać. Jednakże stan Sasuke nadal był poważny i nic nie wskazywało na poprawę. Lekarze stracili jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze się skończy, gdyż po dogłębnych badaniach potwierdziły się ich najgorsze obawy - leki, które zażył młody Uchiha, uszkodziły układ oddechowy, a chwilowe niedotlenienie, do którego doszło jeszcze w domu, spowodowało nieodwracalne zmiany w mózgu.  
Dopiero po usłyszeniu ostatecznej diagnozy, do Naruto dotarła bolesna prawda - jego Sasuke już nigdy nie wróci. Już nigdy go nie obejmie i nie zaproponuje tym seksownym głosem, by kochali się w jeziorze.  
Z tamtego dnia Naruto pamięta niewiele - tylko hektolitry łez, obejmujące go drżące ramiona Itachi'ego oraz swoje własne słowa, gdy wyjawiał Uchisze, że zakochał się w jego młodszym bracie. Później było już tylko otępienie, podczas którego trzymał Sasuke za bladą rękę i przesuwał chropowatym kciukiem po jego aksamitnej skórze.  
Codziennie na oddział Uchihy wpadali jego znajomi - Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba i inni - zawsze przynosząc ze sobą świeże kwiaty i coś do zjedzenia dla Naruto, zawsze zadając to same pytanie, przy czym ciągle uzyskiwali niezmienną odpowiedź.  
Bez zmian.  
Aż w końcu minął miesiąc, na który Uzumaki przyjechał. Z samego rana pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, mocno uścisnął ciotkę, Itachi zapewnił go, że będą w ciągłym kontakcie, spakował się i odprowadzany przez Uchihę, wyjechał. W drodze do domu wpadł jeszcze na chwilę do szpitala, by tam, po raz ostatni, móc odcisnąć swoje wargi na porcelanowym, nieskalanym, idealnym czole Sasuke.

Minęło już kilka tygodni, odkąd Naruto wrócił do domu. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się koniec lata, a wraz z nim początek roku akademickiego na uczelni, do której młody syn burmistrza się zapisał. Właśnie wtedy, w ostatni gorący czwartek lata, nieoczekiwanie zadzwonił telefon Uzumakiego. Nieoczekiwanie, gdyż niewielu osobom podał swój prywaty numer. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy na ekranie wyświetlił się numer Itachi'ego.  
Naruto odebrał szybko.  
\- Słucham?  
Do tej pory kontaktowali się zazwyczaj w poniedziałki, środy i soboty i to zawsze około czwartej po południu. Wtedy to też Itachi był już w domu i mógł swobodnie rozmawiać, nie zważając na pałętających się i gderających lekarzy, że korzystanie z telefonów w szpitalu jest zabronione.  
Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie panowała cisza.  
\- To ja. - W końcu odezwał się czyjś cichy, zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Itachi? Stało się coś?   
Znów cisza, po której ktoś westchnął urywanie.  
\- Tak. Naruto... Czy mógłbyś...? Mógłbyś do nas przyjechać w tą sobotę?  
Naruto odsunął od siebie słuchawkę i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
Dlaczego Itachi dzwoni do niego w czwartek, a nie jak zwykle, i dlaczego jego głos tak drży?  
\- Oczywiście... Oczywiście, że przyjadę! - odparł z ożywieniem Uzumaki, mocniej zaciskając palce na urządzeniu. - Tylko powiedz, co się...  
\- Ojciec prosił, bym przy okazji zaprosił również twoich rodziców - przerwał mu w pół zdania Uchiha. Przez szumy w słuchawce Naruto nie mógł dogłębnie stwierdzić, czy ten dźwięk, który cały czas słyszy, to jego niespokojny oddech.  
\- Na pewno się zjawią - zapewnił gorąco Naruto. - Możesz być tego pewny... Itachi, proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało?  
Znów to nieznośne milczenie.  
\- Naruto - chlipnął Itachi. - To nie jest rozmowa na telefon, ale... Dzisiaj rano odłączono Sasuke! W sobotę ma się odbyć jego pogrzeb...  
Później Itachi całkowicie się rozkleił i po chwili się rozłączył, niezdolny do dalszej rozmowy. Naruto natomiast, wciąż osłupiały, stał pośrodku pokoju z telefonem przy uchu i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno. Dopiero, gdy Kushina weszła, by zawołać go na obiad i zszokowana zapytała, dlaczego płacze, zdał sobie sprawę z przyczyny obecności zasłaniającej wszystko mgły.

W dzień pogrzebu było zimno i padało. Niebo pokryte było burymi chmurami, z których bezustannie padał deszcz. Słońce ani przez chwilę przez nie nie wyjrzało, jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając smutek żałobników.  
Niewielki rodzinny cmentarz wypełniony był przez tłum ubranych na czarno postaci. W przodu, tuż przed śnieżnobiałą trumną, znajdowali się najbliżsi krewni oraz znajomi. Na niewielkim, składanym krzesełku siedziała nieruchomo Mikoto, z twarzą przesłoniętą czarną woalką, z białą chustką w dłoni, którą sporadycznie osuszała policzki. Koło niej stał, wyprostowany jak struna Fugaku, z obojętnością wpatrzony w odprawiającego ceremonię duchownego. Dalej był płaczący Itachi, poklepywany współczująco przez swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela. Za rodziną Uchihów stała trójka sanninów - Tsunade łkała, wtulona w pierś Jirayi, natomiast Orochimaru stał spokojnie koło nich. Byli też przyjaciele Sasuke - różowowłosa Sakura chlipała, obejmując ryczącego chyba najgłośniej Lee. Ino ocierała sobie oczy, wtulona w szerokie ramiona Choji'ego, a Shikamaru próbował udawać, że jego to nic nie obchodzi, jednak w jego oczach szkliły się łzy. Byli również znajomi, których Naruto poznał na kulkach - Suigetsu, Karin i Juugo - oraz sławni aktorzy, poznani na bankiecie - Hinata, Neji, rodzeństwo no Sabaku. Całkowicie z tyłu stała służba.  
Wszyscy z wieńcami lub białymi kwiatami.  
Gdzieś tam w tyle, pomiędzy nagrobkami, czaili się łaknący sensacji fotoreporterzy, wszędzie szukający chwytliwego tematu.  
Naruto wraz z rodzicami stał tuż koło Uchihów, najbliżej trumny i dołu, w którym miała ona na wieki spocząć. Tuż przed nią kapłan odczytywał jakąś rzewną przemowę, w większości zagłuszaną przez szum deszczu i głośny płacz. Jednak niektóre słowa doleciały do uszu młodego Uzumakiego.  
Oddany przyjaciel... Tragiczna śmierć... Ból straty...  
Puste słowa, które jednocześnie potęgowały odczucie smutku.  
Na koniec, gdy trumna była spuszczana w dół, nieoczekiwanie z otępienia wybudziła się Mikoto, która łkając żałośnie, kazała grabarzom oddać jej syna. Nie zabierać mu wolności, nie ograniczać mu zabawy. By umożliwić mężczyznom dalszą pracę, Tsunade i Kushina musiały wyprowadzić kobietę z cmentarza.  
Później był tylko dźwięk ziemi uderzającej w drewniane pudło i smutne tony jakiejś pieśni. Na koniec żałobnicy ułożyli wieńce i kwiaty na kopczyku, który powstał, oraz złożyli Itachi'emu i Fugaku kondolencje. Ceremonia skończona i wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się w mniejszych lub większych grupkach, by móc powrócić do swojej codziennej egzystencji.  
Do nadal wpatrującego się w mogiłę Naruto podszedł wysoki blondyn, uderzająco do chłopca podobny.  
\- Naruto, my już pójdziemy, dobrze? Zaczekamy na ciebie w samochodzie.  
Naruto skinął drętwo głową.  
\- Dobra - wychrypiał. Przez cały obrzęd starał się nie uronić ani jednej łzy. - Ja tu jeszcze chwilę pobędę...  
\- Potowarzyszę Naruto, panie Minato. - Do rozmawiającej dwójki zbliżył się Itachi, który zdążył się jako tako pozbierać. - Proszę się nie martwić o syna.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Itachi. - Minato uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym odszedł ku oczekującym go przy bramie towarzyszom.  
Chłopcy zostali sami. Nastała chwila ciszy, w której słychać było tylko szum ulewy oraz odjeżdżające spod cmentarza samochody.  
\- Chciałbym jeszcze chwilę z nim posiedzieć... I przeprosić go - mruknął cicho Naruto, klękając przed grobem.  
Itachi westchnął.  
\- Nadal masz wyrzuty sumienia? Już ci mówiłem, Naruto, że nie jesteś za to odpowiedzialny.  
\- Ale czuję, że to ja do tego doprowadziłem. Czuję to tutaj. - Kciukiem wskazał na swoją pierś. - Nawet nie wiesz, jaki to potworny ból wiedzieć, że już nigdy go nie spotkam.  
Naruto ukrył twarz w opartych o kolana dłoniach. Zdradzieckie łzy cicho potoczyły się po policzkach, mieszając się z kroplami deszczu. Był wdzięczny Itachi'emu, który postanowił z nim zostać i w milczeniu wspierać, bez wypowiadania jakichkolwiek fałszywych słów pocieszenia. Po prostu był.  
Gdy w końcu Naruto zdołał się opanować, otarł mokre policzki rękawem i spojrzał na stojącego nieruchomo Uchihę.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi... jak Sasuke odszedł - zauważył.  
Itachi westchnął.  
\- Lekarze stwierdzili, że już nigdy się nie wybudzi i ojciec postanowił odłączyć go od aparatury podtrzymującej oddychanie. Po pięciu minutach było po wszystkim.  
\- Rozumiem - mruknął smętnie Uzumaki. Jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w białe kwiaty zdobiące mogiłę, po czym wstał, przeżegnał się i z Itachim u boku ruszył brukowaną ścieżką w stronę cmentarnej bramy.  
Wszędzie było cicho i spokojnie, tylko deszcz bezustannie płakał nad duszami na wieczność oddanymi Bogu. Ulewa obmywała kamienne nagrobki, zacierała napisy. Wysokie topole oraz przygarbione wierzby szumiały na wietrze swoimi gałęziami.  
\- Wczoraj, robiąc w pokoju Sasuke porządki na polecenie ojca, znalazłem to. - Gdy byli już przed wejściem na teren nekropolii, Itachi ponownie się odezwał, zza pazuchy wyciągając białą kopertę, którą wręczył Uzumakiemu. Na wierzchu koperta opatrzona była imieniem Naruto. - Była w szufladzie biurka Sasuke. Myślę, że chciałby, bym ci to dał.  
\- Co to jest? - zapytał Naruto, oglądając paczuszkę. W środku był jakiś twardy przedmiot oraz coś o dziwnym kształcie. Paczka była dosyć lekka.  
\- Nie wiem, nie zaglądałem do środka. - Itachi pokręcił głową. - Ale mogę wywnioskować, że jest tam pendrive Sasuke. To dziwne coś - wyjaśnił, ręką zataczając w powietrzu koło. Stali już pod bramą. - Jakbyś czegoś kiedyś potrzebował, Naruto, możesz do mnie śmiało dzwonić - dodał, wyciągając dłoń w stronę zdębiałego Uzumakiego. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zszokowaną minę. - W końcu byłeś moim niedoszłym szwagrem.  
Chłopcy uścisnęli się, po czym każdy odszedł do swojego samochodu. Po chwili parking pod cmentarzem całkowicie opustoszał pozostawiając jedynie tych, którzy mieli tam zostać po wsze czasy.

Przez całą drogę powrotną Naruto mełł w dłoniach tajemniczą białą kopertę udając, że nie widzi w lusterku, jak siedzący z przodu rodzice wymieniają się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami. Gdy tylko zajechali do domu, Naruto wyskoczył z samochodu i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, po drodze zrzucając kurtkę i buty. Wygodnie rozsiadł się na łóżku i rozdarł kopertę. Wewnątrz znajdowała się płyta w pudełku oraz przywieszka w kształcie czerwono-białego wachlarza, który okazał się pendrivem z zapisanym na nim najnowocześniejszym wirusem komputerowym.  
Naruto włożył płytę do komputera i przez dziesięć minut nieprzerwanie oglądał nagranie czując, jak łzy na nowo płyną mu po policzkach.

Wraz z rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego, Itachi na stałe wyjechał do Europy, gdzie miał podjąć kolejny rok studiów prawniczych. Wracał tylko kilka dni w roku - na Boże Narodzenie, urodziny matki, ojca i rocznicę śmierci ukochanego braciszka.  
Po śmierci syna, Mikoto popadła w depresję, która wciąż się pogłębiała, dlatego też Tsunade poradziła jej, by opuściła rodzinną rezydencję i przeniosła się na północ do swojej siostry.  
Projekt, nad którym pracował Sasuke, został porzucony, gdyż nikt nie był na tyle kompetentny, by móc kontynuować dzieło młodego programisty. Dopiero wraz z odstąpieniem od tej inwestycji Fugaku zdał sobie sprawę z informatycznego geniuszu swojego najmłodszego syna.  
W pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Sasuke Naruto, który odrobinę podszkolił się w profesji kochanka, wpuścił do sieci wirusa, który szybko spacyfikował Internet. Przez cały dzień na komputerach wszystkich użytkowników, również w agencjach rządowych, pojawiało się zdjęcie Sasuke wraz z informacją o rocznicy oraz jego osiągnięciach.  
W rok później powstała wysokobudżetowa produkcja, która już pierwszego dnia cieszyła się dużym powodzeniem - obejrzało ją prawie osiem milionów widzów. Jednakże już na premierze Naruto dostrzegł, że twórcy pominęli lub przeinaczyli niektóre fragmenty - zmieniono wygląd wypalonej pieczęci, Orochimaru był biznesmenem w krótkich włosach, Tsunade miała mniejsze piersi i była małżonką Jirayi, w dodatku z Naruto zrobiono puszczalską blondynę oraz pominięto ciągłe kłótnie Sasuke z Fugaku. Poza tym za przyczynę śmierci młodego programisty uznano chęć poczucia narkotykowego "odlotu" oraz przypadkowe pomieszanie tabletek z alkoholem. Na końcu filmu, gdy leciały napisy, w małej ramce zostało umieszczone autentyczne nagranie z krótką przemową Sasuke, którą na potrzeby filmu zgodził się udostępnić Uzumaki.  
Po kilku tygodniach, Naruto po raz pierwszy udało się w całości przejść "Over and Under", ani razu przy tym nie ginąc.

***  
Dzień urodzin

\- Dzisiaj kończę dziewiętnaście lat. - Siedzący w fotelu w swoim pokoju Sasuke miał ręce na podłokietnikach, a palce złączone. Przed sobą miał włączony komputer, mówił do kamerki. - Szczerze powiedziawszy, nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że przekroczę pełnoletność, a tu proszę... Minął już rok. Chyba muszę przyznać Itachi'emu rację, że jestem jak ten popierdzielony kot z dziewięcioma życiami. - Sasuke zaśmiał się, poluźniając krawat. Westchnął głęboko, odchylając się na oparcie. Jego ciemne oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w ekran. - Zapewne zastanawiasz się, po co ci to mówię... Wiesz, ja wcale nie miałem przyjść na ten świat. Przy porodzie były komplikacje i lekarze myśleli, że urodzę się martwy. Ale mi się poszczęściło... Muszę chyba za to dziękować niebiosom, chociaż nie szczególnie wierzę w jakiegoś boga. Ale dzięki Ci, Ty tam gdzieś wysoko, że dałeś mi szansę, mimo że na nią nie zasługiwałem. Dziękuję, bo dostałem możliwość poznania Naruto. - Po tym, jak Uchiha przez chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit, trzymając złożone do modlitwy dłonie, jego wzrok ponownie ześlizgnął się na oko kamery. - Dziękuję ci, Naruto, że już na początku mnie nie odtrąciłeś... Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę, gdy jechaliśmy na kulki? Mówiłem ci wtedy, byś nas wszystkich traktował jak ludzi i, muszę przyznać, jako jedyny ze wszystkich, których znałem, mnie nie idealizowałeś. Przyjąłeś mnie takim, jakim byłem, pomimo całej mojej ułomności i mrocznej przeszłości. Byłeś mi najbliższą osobą, która wiedziała, że nie jestem idealny... Że nikt taki nie jest. - Sasuke poprawił się w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Głowę oparł na dłoni. - Dlaczego to nagrywam? Gdyż wiem, że niedługo wyjedziesz. Choćbym tego usilnie pragnął, miesiąc, na który tu przyjechałeś, upłynie. A później reszta wakacji i każdy pójdzie przed siebie... Z początkiem października ojciec posyła mnie wraz z Itachim do Europy na studia i nie wiem, na jaką uczelnię ty się wybierasz, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy... Z całą pewnością. - Sasuke uśmiechnął się zabójczo. - Chciałem ci podziękować za to, że pozwoliłeś mi być tym, kim chcę, że przy tobie nikogo nie musiałem grać. Byłem sobą, a ty mnie nie powstrzymywałeś, chociaż wiem, że jestem strasznym dupkiem. Kakashi mi to bez przerwy powtarza. - Chłopak zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, po czym zamilknął, spuszczając wzrok. Po chwili milczenia na nowo podjął przerwany wątek. - Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry - w pożegnaniach, przeprosinach i podziękowaniach - dlatego nagrywam tą płytę. Jeśli ją oglądasz to znaczy, że już wyjechałeś, a ja stchórzyłem i wolałem ci ją wcisnąć niż zbłaźnić się przed tobą. Na płycie zawsze mogę dokonać jakiejś korekty, a tak... - Machnął ręką. Wychylił się do przodu i chwycił dziwny pendrive, przedstawiający czerwono-biały wachlarz. - Mam dla ciebie prezent, Naruto. To specjalny wirus komputerowy. Nazwałem go ViRuto. Stworzyłem go, gdy przeze mnie leżałeś chory w łóżku - projekt dla ojca miałem wtedy już dawno zrobiony. Program jest szczególny, gdyż skład jego budowy ciągle się przeobraża, przez co żaden dotąd stworzony antywirus się przed nim nie obroni. Na tym pendrivie znajduje się jedyny egzemplarz tego wirusa oraz antywirus dla niego. Daję ci go na pamiątkę i jednocześnie przysięgam, że drugiego takiego nie napiszę. Zawsze możesz sprzedać mój projekt, by zarobić kupę zielonych... Zrobiłem go, by móc zadbać o twoją przyszłość. W końcu muszę opiekować się tym, co moje. Bo wiesz, to dlatego, że... Ciężko mi to mówić... - Sasuke podrapał się po głowie, jednocześnie znów luzując krawat. - Twoje słowa dzisiaj... Twoje... Naruto, nigdy tego nikomu nie mówiłem, z wyjątkiem matki i Itachi'ego, ale... Ja ciebie... również... kocham... Uf, gorąco. - Chłopak zdjął krawat i wyrzucił go do tyłu, jednocześnie rozpinając kilka górnych guzików koszuli. - Nie było tak źle, co nie? Może dlatego, że mówię do komputera. - Zaśmiał się. - Jeśli jednak ty nie czujesz tego do mnie, to ja nie chcę cię zatrzymywać. W końcu... Czas biegnie naprzód. Nie możemy się zatrzymywać... Rozgadałem się, czas na nagranie mi się kończy, a ja jeszcze tyle chciałbym ci powiedzieć... Tyle pokazać... Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie nam to dane w większych ilościach. I pamiętaj, że cię kocham i nigdy bym cię nie zdradził.  
Sasuke zastopował nagranie, po czym szybko zgrał na płytkę. Wraz z pendrivem zakleił płytę w opisanej kopercie i schował ją do szuflady biurka. Wstał i przeciągnął się.  
Wzrokiem ogarnął jeszcze pokój i wyszedł na korytarz. Już tutaj było słychać głośną muzykę z przyjęcia - w pokoju miał zamontowane dźwiękoszczelne panele, które tłumiły wszystkie dźwięki z pokoju, jak i z zewnątrz niego. Gdyby nie to, ostatnią przygodę z Naruto słyszałaby cała służba.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Z chęcią oddałby wszystko, by przeżyć jeszcze jedną taką noc.  
\- Sakura? - zdziwił się, gdy w połowie schodów spotkał swoją byłą dziewczynę. Ta aż podskoczyła, gdy tylko usłyszała za plecami jego głos.  
\- Sasuke, aleś mnie przestraszył - powiedziała, przykładając dłoń do piersi.  
\- Chciałaś coś? - zapytał, gdy nastała między nimi dziwna cisza. Zbliżył się do niej.  
\- Szukałam cię - odparła, ujmując go pod ramię i razem wchodząc do salonu, w którym trwała impreza. - Na mnie i Rocka już pora, a nie chciałam wyjeżdżać tak bez pożegnania.  
\- Lee wspominał mi o trasie koncertowej - mruknął cicho Sasuke, wraz z dziewczyną wychodząc na błonia. Noc była przyjemna, a na niebie świeciły gwiazdy. - Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?  
\- W tym tygodniu.  
Zatrzymali się. Dziewczyna stanęła przed Uchihą.  
\- Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, Sasuke. I dziękuję, że mnie odprowadziłeś - powiedziała Haruno, jednocześnie miętosząc w dłoniach swoją różową kopertówkę.  
\- Drobnostka - odparł Sasuke, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. - Uważaj na siebie.  
\- Jasne. - Sakura uśmiechnęła się, po czym przyjacielsko ucałowała na pożegnanie policzek Uchihy. Odwróciła się i machając, ruszyła w stronę czekającej na nią na podjeździe limuzyny.  
Sasuke stał jeszcze chwilę w ciemnościach, machając do niej tak długo, aż ta w końcu nie zniknęła. Westchnął przeciągle i spojrzał w ugwieżdżone niebo. Migoczące punkciki miały w sobie to ciepło, które Sasuke zazwyczaj widział w oczach Uzumakiego.  
\- Sasuke! - Tuż za nim rozległ się krzyk.  
Sasuke odwrócił się. Za plecami, na tle świateł wydobywających się z salonu, dostrzegł znaną sylwetkę.  
\- Naruto? - zapytał, dla pewności. Ale tego głosu nie szło pomylić z żadnym innym.  
\- Nie, kurwa! Robert Pattinson! - zapieklił się Naruto, szybko podchodząc do niego. Gdy tylko stanął przed Uchihą, z całej siły uderzył go w twarz. Niespodziewający się ciosu chłopak upadł, z niezrozumieniem patrząc w twarz ukochanego. - Co ty odpierdalasz?! Mówiłeś, że z Sakurą już nic cię nie łączy! W dodatku, ona ma chłopaka!  
\- O co ci chodzi, młotku? - zdziwił się Sasuke, masując po piekącym policzku.  
Cholernie bolało, bardziej niż wtedy, gdy bił go ojciec.  
\- O gówno, jak nie wiesz! - ryknął Naruto. W jego oczach Sasuke widział obrzydzenie. - Widziałem, jak ją całowałeś! Masz jeszcze jej szminkę na policzku! I gdzie podziałeś krawat, co?! Pewnie zostawiłeś go w pokoju, w którym się migdaliliście, co?!  
Jeszcze przez chwilę Sasuke nie wiedział, o czym chłopak mówi, ale powoli dochodziła do niego nikła świadomość. Gdzie się migdalili? Masz rację, Naruto. Ten krawat jest w jedynym pokoju w tej wielkiej rezydencji, w którym się kochaliśmy.  
\- Prawie zgadłeś, młotku - mruknął cicho, uśmiechając się nikle. Tylko że to my się tam migdaliliśmy, a nie ja z Sakurą. - A co? Jesteś zazdrosny? Schlebia mi to.  
\- Wal się! - wrzasnął Uzumaki. Nadal leżący na ziemi brunet widział, jak trzęsie się na całym ciele w bezsilnej złości. - Myślałem, że jesteś inny, ale właśnie widzę, jak bardzo się pomyliłem.  
Sasuke pokręcił głową. Nie rozumiał absolutnie nic.  
\- Nie rozumiem, mów jaśniej. - Wstał. Chciał złapać blondyna, ale ten wyrwał mu się.  
\- Dobrze, powiem jaśniej. - Naruto opuścił głowę, ze złości zaciskając pięści. - Powiem tak, byś to w końcu zrozumiał. Jesteś obrzydliwym, pyszałkowatym chujem, który za swoim nadętym ego nic innego nie widzi i myśli, że może swobodnie deptać po uczuciach innych ludzi! Nienawidzę cię! Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wszyscy się od ciebie odsuną, gdy ty będziesz umierał długo i w samotności!  
Nastała chwila ciszy. Szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami Sasuke wpatrywał się w cicho płaczącego Naruto.  
Powoli jakieś nikłe elementy zaczynały się do siebie dopasowywać, układając w spójną całość.  
Naruto myślał, że Sasuke go zdradził?... Że dzisiejsze wyznanie Uzumakiego nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia, a on chciał się tylko nim zabawić?... Że podeptał jego uczucia?...  
Uzumaki odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę rezydencji.  
\- Na... Naruto - szepnął, wstrząśnięty Uchiha. To nie może być prawda. - Naruto! Poczekaj! Wszystko ci wyjaśnię!  
Sasuke nie mógł za nim biec, gdyż ból w piersiach, który niedawno poczuł, nasilał się. Czuł, jakby tysiące maleńkich igiełek wbijało mu się w pierś, uniemożliwiając oddychanie, na dodatek rozrywając mu serce.  
\- Nie chcę twoich wyjaśnień! - krzyknął Naruto, przyspieszając. - odwal się! Nie chcę cię znać!  
\- Naruto! Naruto, PROSZĘ!  
Jednakże ten zniknął już we wnętrzu budynku.  
Sasuke nabrał spazmatycznie powietrza, dłoń przyciskając do piersi. Jedyne, czego teraz potrzebował, to snu. Wolno ruszył w stronę domu, powłócząc nogami i zataczając się.  
\- Braciszku, co ci?  
Mętnym wzrokiem Sasuke spojrzał na Itachi'ego, który stał w salonie.  
\- Nic - burknął młody Uchiha, wymijając brata. Był już u podnóża schodów, gdy ból znowu się nasilił, więc mocniej zacisnął palce na koszuli. - Idę do siebie.  
\- Przecież widzę, że coś ci jest! - krzyknął Itachi, patrząc, jak chłopak ociężale wspina się po schodach. - Sasuke!  
Sasuke zatrzymał się, nabierając powietrza.  
\- Weź... się ode mnie odwal, Itachi! - warknął, czując łzy zbierające się w kąciku oczu. Nie chciał, by Itachi widział, jak płacze. - Po prostu jestem zmęczony...  
Po kilku chwilach był już w swoim pokoju. Szczelnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, by hałasy z zewnątrz nie utrudniały mu zasypiania, i rzucił się na łóżko. Leżał tak chwilę, jednak ból w sercu ani odrobinę nie zmalał, wręcz zwiększał się z każdą chwilą, gdy tylko pomyślał o Naruto. Był wręcz nie do zniesienia, znacznie potężniejszy niż ten, który czuł jako dwunastolatek, gdy wypalano mu to przeklęte znamię na ramieniu.  
Sasuke zwlókł się z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki. Z apteczki wyciągnął jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe. Jeszcze chwilę porozglądał się za czymś do zapicia medykamentów. Po chwili stwierdził, że szybciej zaśnie, gdy jak zwykle upije się.  
Wrócił do pokoju i szybko połknął tabletki, zapijając je koniakiem. Czując znane otępienie, które zazwyczaj dosyć później się pojawiało, i widząc czarno-białe plamy przed oczami, Sasuke położył się do łóżka. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to to, że przez niego niebo płakało.  
Trzy godziny później weszła pani Maria, gospodyni, by zmienić pościel.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chodzi o książkę "INTERNA Harrisona", będącą kompletnym przewodnikiem po medycynie wewnętrznej ukazanej w ujęciach specjalistów z różnych dziedzin.  
> 2\. Bryczesy - specjalne spodnie dojazdy konnej.  
> 3\. Mniej więcej coś takiego: http://bi.gazeta.pl/im/4/9361/z9361024X,-b-Zaslona-prysznicowa--b-Poczuj-sie-jak-bohaterka.jpg  
> 4\. Gra słów. "Hummer" to marka samochodów, natomiast "hammer" to z angielskiego "młotek".  
> 5\. Rozgrywka drużynowa, polegająca na "zabiciu" jak największej liczby przeciwników.  
> 6\. Pistolety na kulki z farbą, używane w paintballu.  
> 7\. Inaczej numer 112. Tego chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć.  
> 8\. Seiza - tradycyjny sposób siedzenia w Japonii w pomieszczeniach z tatami.  
> 9\. Mowa o filmie "Mechanik: Prawo zemsty" z Jasonem Stathamem.  
> 10\. "Over and Under" oznacza "nad i pod". Jest to tytuł piosenki zespołu Egypt Central, która dawała mi weny w trakcie pisania tej miniaturki.  
> 11\. BDSM - skrótowiec pochodzący od słów "związanie" i "dyscyplina" (ang. bondage & discipline, B&D), "dominacja" i "uległość" (ang. domination & submission, D&s, D/s) sadyzm i masochizm (ang. sadism & masochism, S&M). Odnosi się do szerokiego spektrum działań i form relacji międzyludzkich, które w wielu przypadkach nie są powszechną praktyką w relacjach seksualnych. Oprócz zachowań z zakresu dominacji, składania, dyscypliny, kar, niewoli, fetyszyzmu znajdują się także te dotyczące pełnego spektrum osobowości i interakcji seksualnej. /źródło: wikipedia/


End file.
